Pride and Prejudice
by tfobmv18
Summary: What if Remy had a twin sister and she and Mercy wanted to redue the film Pride and Prejudice using the X-men, Acolytes, Brotherhood, and Bella as the cast. Remy/Rogue, John/Wanda, and more. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Pride and Prejudice, movie. They are owned by Marvel and BBC/A&E.**

* * *

_About 9am X-men mansion_

The student all clamor around while trying to get ready for the day. They have been invited to a casual afternoon banquet in their honor in New York City.

"Be ready by 10 or I'm dragging you out ready or not." screams Logan at the teenagers getting ready.

"Ah can' believe that we have tah do this," growls Rogue as she puts on her goth makeup and her signature gloves.

"Oh cheer up Rogue, we're going to, like, totally have a good time," Kitty tells her roommate happily.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Acolyte Base the Acolytes and Brotherhood are going through a similar rush as they get ready to meet the person, who is going to help them defeat the X-men.

The night before Magneto informed them that they needed to be ready by 10 so that they could leave or he would sic Sabertooth on them.

* * *

At. 11am at an abandoned warehouse in NYC the X-men, thinking that it is a fancy restaurant, and Brotherhood/Acolytes enter from different sides of the building. As soon as everyone enters, the doors lock shut and bright lights come on showing in the middle of the warehouse two very amused women. One has blonde hair and blue eyes and is of average height and build, while the other looks a lot like a female version of Gambit, wears glasses, also has blue eyes, and has hair that looks like a burning fire. Both women are wearing cat-like grins.

"Bonjour (hello) everyone," says the woman with fire-like hair, "I be Jetz LeBeau n' dis be Mercy LeBeau," she gestures to the blonde haired woman next to her, "Bienvenue (welcome) to de set of Pride n' Prejudice. I will list off who be playin' what while Mercy passes out de scripts. D'abord (first) off de role…"

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" asks the Professor.

"Dat's easy y've all signed onto be apart of de production of Pride n' Prejudice," answers Jetz.

"I'm sorry and when did we do this?" asks the Professor.

"Well for everyone 'cept de Brotherhood, Acolytes n' Bella …," says Jetz.

"Bella be 'ere. Y' didn't say dat she be 'ere," cries out Remy.

"Non I didn' , anyway it be when y' RSVP'd. Y' obviously didn' read de fine print on de individual invitations before y' signed dem."

"Ah told yah Kitty that Ah shouldn' of signed it," Rogue yells at her roommate.

"Well how was I, like, suppose to know that it was, like, a contract in disguise." argues Kitty. Rogue just glares in response.

"As for de rest of y', y' obviously didn' read de fine print at de bottom of de contracts I sent y', well except for Remy n' Bella. I 'ad to blackmail dem into signin'. Does dat answer y'r question." The professor nods. "Bon (good) now I be tellin' y' what part y' be playin'."

"Elizabeth Bennet be played by Rogue."

"Whah are yah kiddin' meh. Ah don' wanna wear any of those stupid dresses."

"Dink about it, dis way she be de only independent dinkin' femme (woman/female) character in de whole movie. It could be worse," whispers Mercy.

"Ah suppose it could be worse, but Ah'm still not happy about it," says Rogue angrily.

"'appiness ain' required just y'r cooperation. Continuin' on Mr. Darcy be played by Remy "Gambit" LeBeau."

"Whah are yah kiddin' meh. Oh this just got worse."

"Remy know dat y' really be heureux (happy) about dis, Cherie."

"In yah dreams, Swamp Rat, an' quit callin' meh Cherie."

"Enough," exclaims Jetz before Remy could reply. "Now as I said before y' don' have a choice in de matter. N' now, Jane Bennet be played by Wanda "Scarlett Witch" Maximoff."

"You're kidding right," Wanda growls as she glares at Jetz and her hands turn blue. Jetz just looks unphased.

"Remy wouldn' do dat petite (little one) mon soeur (my sister) can make y' dream about rainbows n' unicorns for weeks if y' not careful," Remy whispers to Wanda.

Wanda's hands return to normal, but she continues to glare at Jetz. Jetz just continues on as if nothing has happened. "Mr. Bingley be played by John "Pyro" Allerdyce."

"Oh no, it just got worse," Wanda groans

"Now you know that's not true, Shelia."

Wanda proceeds to hex him into a wall screaming, "My name's not Shelia!"

Jetz continues to ingore all of this and says, "Mr. n Mrs. Bennet be…"

"Aren't you going to stop her," says Jean.

Jetz glares at Jean before saying, "Non, now as I be sayin' Mr. n Mrs. Bennet be played by Raven "Mystique" Darkholme n' Logan "Wolverine" Howlett."

"Yah've got tah be kiddin' meh" scream Rogue, Logan and Mystique.

"Non, I not be kiddin' y' n' like I said before y' don' 'ave a choice so please keep y're complaints to y'self or we be 'ere all jour (day)."

"Mary Bennet be played by Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Kitty Bennet by Amara "Magma" Aquilla, n' Lydia Bennet by Tabitha "Boom Boom" Smith. Miss Caroline Bingley be Bella Boudreaux." Bella smiles and blows a kiss towards Remy. Rogue starts to glare at her. Remy wants to smirk and make a comment about Rogue's obvious show of jealous but remembers that Jetz doesn't like to be interrupted so thinks better of it.

"Mr. n' Mrs. Hurst be Jean Grey n' Scott "Cyclops" Summers. Charlotte Lucas be Lorna "Polaris" Dane.

"Sir William Lucas be Eric "Magneto" Lehnsherr. Lady Lucas be Archlight. Maria Lucas be Rahne "Wolfsbane" Sinclair. Colonel n' Mrs. Foster be Warren "Angel" Worthington n' Betsy "Psylocke" Braddock. Denny be Lance "Avalanche" Alvers. Sanderson be Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie. Captain Carter be Ray "Berzerker" Crisp. Chamberlyne be Evan "Spyke" Daniels. Mr. Collins be Bobby "Iceman" Drake. Mr. Wickham be Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff. Mrs. Phillips be Irene "Destiny" Adler."

"Whah Irene's here too. Oh just great," exclaims Rogue.

"Y' amis ain' goin' to last long if dey keep interruptin' her," whispers Mercy to Remy.

"Remy know"

Jetz just glares at her and continues on, "Miss Mary King be Lexa "X-23". Mr. n' Mrs. Gardiner be Professeur (professor) Charles Xavier n' Ororo "Storm" Munroe. De Gardiner's children be played by Jamie "Mulitple" Madrox, Leech, Torpid, and Sarah "Marrow". Lady Catherine de Bourgh be Emma "White Queen" Frost n' her daughter, Anne de Bourgh, be Danielle "Mirage" Moonstar. Colonel Fitzwilliam be Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin. Miss Georgina Darcy be Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde. Hill be Callisto. Mrs. Jenkins be Jeanne-Marie "Aurora" Bebaier. Fosset be Roberto "Sunspot" Da Costa. Male servant at restaurant be Fred "Blob" Dukes. Baines be Alex "Havok" Summers. Hannah be Alison "Dazzler" Blare. Darcy's housekeeper be Domino. Stable boy be Todd "Toad" Tolansky. Sarah be Thorn. Mrs. Younge be Cybelle n' finalement (finally) de priest be played by Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner. Everyone else be extras. See y' demain (tomorrow). De same time n' place. Until den."

The lights go out for a second and Jetz, Mercy and Bella are gone before the lights are turned back on and leave the doors open.

"Who were they, Swamp Rat?"

"Well Jetz be mon jumeau soeur (my twin sister), Mercy be mon soeur-dans-la loi (sister-in-law), n' Bella well she be someone f'r N'Awlins dat know mon soeur n' Mercy."

"Well I for one am not going to be intimidated by a bunch of humans," exclaims Magneto.

"Actually Jetz be a très puissant (very powerful) mutant. Her powers be illusion, telepady (telepathy), telekinesis n' empady (empathy)."

More arguing and complaining occurs as they all go home.

* * *

A/N: What do you think good/bad? Please hit that little blue button below and tell me.

A/N: Sorry if my French is bad. I used freetranslation (dot) com and babelfish as my sources.

List of Characters

Bennet Family Howlett Family

Mr. Bennet- Logan (Wolverine) Howlett

Mrs. Bennet - Raven (Mystique Darkholme) Howlett

Jane Bennet - Wanda (Scarlett Witch Maximoff) Howlett

Elizabeth Bennet - Rogue Howlett

Mary Bennet - Jubilation (Jubilee Lee) Howlett

Kitty Bennet - Amara (Magma Aquilla) Howlett

Lydia Bennet - Tabitha (Boom Boom Smith) Howlett

Bingley and Hurst Families Allerdyce and Summers Families

Mr. Bingley - John (Pyro) Allerdyce

Miss Caroline Bingley - Belladona (Boudreaux) Allerdyce

Mrs. Hurst - Jean (Grey) Summers

Mr. Hurst - Scott (Cyclops) Summers

Darcy Family LeBeau Family

Mr. Darcy - Remy (Gambit) LeBeau

Miss Georgina LeBeau - Kitty (Shadowcat Pryde) LeBeau

Lucas Family Lehnsherr Family

Sir William Lucas - Eric (Magneto) Lehnsherr

Lady Lucas- Archlight Lehnsherr

Charlotte Lucas - Lorna (Polaris Dane) Lehnsherr

Maria Lucas - Rahne (Wolfsbane Sinclair) Lehnsherr

de Bourgh Family Frost Family

Lady Catherine de Bourgh - Emma (White Queen) Frost

Anne de Bourgh - Danielle (Mirage Moonstar) Frost

Gardiner Family Xavier Family

Mr. Gardiner - Professor Charles Xavier

Mrs. Gardiner - Ororo (Storm Munroe) Xavier

Gardiner children

- Jamie (Multiple Madrox) Xavier

- Leech Xavier

- Torpid Xavier

- Sarah (Marrow) Xavier

Officiers

Denny - (Lance Avalanche) Alvers

Sanderson - (Sam Cannonball) Guthrie

Captian Carter - (Ray Berzerker) Crisp

Chamberlyne- (Evan Spyke) Daniels

Colonel Foster - Warren (Angel) Worthington

Mrs. Foster - Betsy (Psylocke Braddock) Worthington

Mr. Wickham - Pietro (Quicksilver) Maximoff

Miscellaneous Characters

Hill - Callisto

Mrs. Phillips - Irene (Destiny) Adler

Fosset- (Roberto Sunspot) Da Costa

Mr. Collins - Bobby (Iceman) Drake

Miss Mary King - Lexa (X-23) King

Mrs. Jenkins - Jeanne- Marie (Aurora) Bebaier

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Piotr (Colossus) Rasputin

Mrs. Younge - Cybelle

Male servant- Fred (Blob) Dukes

Baines- Havok (Alex Summers)

Hannah- Alison (Dazzler Blare)

Darcy's housekeeper- Domino

Stable boy- Todd (Toad) Tolansky

Sarah- Thorn

Priest - Kurt


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Pride and Prejudice. They are owned by Marvel and BBC/A&E.**

A/N: Thanks mallo33 for adding this to your story alert, gambitfan85 for the review (I hope the experience will be pleasant, this is actually one of my many fav. films, LunarPhoenix13 for adding this to your fav. stories.

* * *

Later that evening when the X-men arrive back at the mansion, they all head back to the rec room to discuss what just happened. They all proceed to lounge around the room when Scott asks the professor, "How do you think that she knew what our names and codenames are?"

"I don't know Scott, but I don't think that we can get out of this," replies the professor.

"So has anyone read or seen Pride and Prejudice before to know what we're getting ourselves into?" asks Jubilee.

"I saw it. It, like, had Keira Knightley in it," answers Kitty.

"Ah highly doubt that's the one we're doin' just based off the number of characters she cast. We're probably doin' the one with Colin Firth in it," replies Rogue.

"Isn't that, like, six hours long," says Kitty with some fear about how much this is going take up her free time.

"Yeah, it is, but it is the better version of the two. That is at least the opinion of most the people who've read the book before watching either of them," Rogue replies knowingly.

"Have you read the book and watched the movies, Rogue?" asks Jean.

"Yeah, Ah have. Wanda suggested Ah read the book an' watch the version with Colin Firth. An' Kitty made meh watch the one with Keira Knightley," replies Rogue.

"Zen if you knew vhat it vas about, vhy vere you upset about getting ze part of Elizabeth Bennet? You had to know already vhat her character was like," asks Kurt.

"Cause she's the character that has tah deal with three different suitors. An' it didn' get much better when she said who those suitors were goin' tah be played by," answers Rogue.

"Who's playing the suitors?" asks Logan.

"Bobby, Pietro, an' Gambit," groans Rogue.

Logan gives Bobby a look that clearly states "if you make this anymore difficult for her, I'll hurt you". Bobby just gulps in response and tries to become smaller just thinking about the danger room sessions with Logan if he shouldn't heed this warning.

"So what are Scott's and my characters like in this version?" asks Jean.

"Well Mr. Hurst is considered a lazy, rich guy who is intah gambling, hunting, drinking, an' not much else. An' Mrs. Hurst is a stuck up bitch who with her sister Miss Bingley thinks that she's better than everyone else in the story," answers Rogue, who is trying to hold in a smile and thinking that the description of Mrs. Hurst and Jean are fairly similar.

"What about, like, my character Miss Darcy?" asks Kitty.

"Well she's Mr. Darcy's younger sister. She loves music an' is considered tah be innocent an' naïve," replies Rogue.

"What about Charlotte Lucas?" asks Lorna

"She is Elizabeth's best friend in the story. She takes, what she believes is, a practical look at the ideas of marriage instead of a romantic one," answers Rogue.

The rest of the evening at the institute is spent with Rogue explaining to everyone about their characters, but leaving some things out. She wants to watch their shocked and/or embarrassed faces later when they find out more.

* * *

The Acolytes and Brotherhood members arrive at the base about the same time as the X-men arrive at the institute. As they enter through the door, John asks Remy one more time, "Is your sister's hair really fire?"

"Non, Remy said before dat it wasn' really fire n' if y' ask her y'rself she'll hurt y'. She hates dat question," answers Remy, who is getting sick of answering questions about Jetz especially that one.

"Your sister at least has a good taste in books," Wanda says to Remy and then she mumbles, "I still can't believe that she cast me as Jane Bennet though. Do I appear to be a caring and gentle person? I mean at least she cast Mystique right, probably at least in Rogue's opinion. She definitely got the idea of Emma and Pietro right."

"What are y' mumbling about?" asks an annoyed Remy.

"Just commenting on Jetz's casting skills, why do you care?" answers Wanda

"Remy don' y're just giving Remy a headache 'cause y' been complainin' the whole way home. Remy not sure which is worse y'r complainin' or everyone askin' Remy about Jetz every five seconds. Remy's goin' to his room now and goin' to sleep. Leave him alone." Remy leaves the room before Wanda can reply or hex him.

Everyone else continues to talk about the day's events as they too go to their rooms to get ready for bed.

* * *

In Remy's room, Remy ponders the events of the day. "I had no idea dat it was goin' to be like dis when Jetz talk/blackmailed me into dis. I can' believe dat she's having Belle be in dis. I dought dat dis would get me closer to Rogue not make dings more difficult. How do I even explain the whole Belle situation to Rogue? N' Belle obviously dinks dat dere's something between us 'cause she was flirtin' with me earlier." Remy starts to smile at the rest of the memory. "Rogue did seem to get upset by it dough dat's got to mean she likes me … at least a little bit." Remy starts to close his eyes smiling and falling into a deep sleep dreaming about Rogue.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. I'm planning to make changes to the first chapter due to the fact that I forgot some of the characters. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I don't own X-men or Pride and Prejudice. I just own a comic book and a six hour long movie.

A/N: Thank you DannyPhantomFan06 for putting this story on your story alerts.

"spoken"

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Next day at the warehouse, everyone gathered around Jetz and Mercy waiting for what they feel is their impending doom. "Well everyone, I'm happy to tell y' dat de days y'r character isn't in de scenes we're filmin' y' can go back home," announced Jetz.

Everyone, except the people playing the main characters like Rogue, cheered. After everyone settled down again Jetz announced that the warehouse that they were at was not where they were filming, because it didn't fit the outdoor requirements. "I'll be takin' de people who are filmin' dat day by bus. Alright today de people who need to come with me, today, are Remy, John, Rogue, Amara, Tabitha, Raven, Logan, Wanda, Jubilee, Thorn, n' Callisto. Everyone else can go home. Cheering occurs and the chosen few follow Jetz and Mercy, as they exit out a side door, still not completely aware of what is going to happen. Everyone piles into the van/bus as Jetz gets into the driver's seat. Remy notices this and quickly puts on his seat belt. "Chere, y' might want to put on y'r seat belt mon soeur (my sister) isn' de best of drivers," says Remy.

"If Ah can handle Kitty's drivin', Ah'm sure Ah can handle yahr sister's an' don' call meh chere," replies Rogue.

"Don' be so sure about dat, Chere," says Remy as he closes his eyes and appears to be waiting for the worst punishment know to man. Jetz starts to drive and her driving skills, well let's just say that she drives well, but dangerously making her driving scarier than Kitty's. They finally get there and everyone, but Jetz, practically jumps out of the vehicle and thanks God that they made it out the experience alive. "Alright, everyone go inside dat buildin' n' get dressed. Homme's dressin' rooms be on de left n' de femme's on de right. Y'r costumes be labeled. Remy, John, n' Rogue, once y' done come out to de stables," instructs Jetz. Mercy goes to set up the camera. Everyone else, except Jetz, goes toward the building. Jetz goes toward the stables.

* * *

In the girls dressing room, Rogue quickly gets dressed as Tabitha, Amara, and Jubilee all gossip. Thorn, Callisto, Wanda, and Raven just look at them with annoyance. Rogue just ignores them, a talent that she has perfected from living at the mansion. Rogue then asks Wanda to help her with her hair. Wanda does her hair and Rogue does Wanda's. The others make similar arrangements to do each other's hair. After Rogue is done doing Wanda's hair, she hurries out to the stables, anything had to be better than sitting in that room for five more seconds. As she gets further from the building she slows down, but not much. She knows that she doesn't have to do much for this scene. She finally makes it to the stables and Remy and John are already there as well as Jetz, who is holding the reins to two horses and trying to convince John to give up his lighters. After about another minute of this Jetz just takes all of his lighters and says that he won't get them back until the end of the day. Jetz notices Rogue and starts instructing the three about where she wants them to be during this scene.

John and Remy go down to the bottom of the hill on the horses as John pouts because he doesn't have his lighters. Once everyone is in place, Jetz asks Mercy if she's ready and then screams action to Remy and John.

"It's a fair prospect," says John, as he stares at a large house in the distance.

"Joli (pretty) enough, I grant y'," say Remy, who is also looking at the large house.

"It's nothing to Pemberly, Oy know. But Oy must settle somewhere. Have Oy your approval?" says John.

"Y'll find de society somedin' savage."

"Country manners? Oy think they're charming."

"Den y'd better take it."

"Thank you, Oy shall. Oy shall close with the attorney directly."

They both start to gallop away and Mercy moves the camera to point at Rogue, who's watching the two men and then starts to walk down the hill in the direction of "home". She comes closer to a building and Jetz says cut.

"Dat was good, I guess. I'm goin' to go get Raven, Logan, Wanda, Jubilee, Amara, n' Tabitha. Remy n' John groom de horses n' put dem back in dier stalls n' den y' can change n' look around if y' want or y' can watch de filmin'." Remy and John head toward the stables and Jetz goes to the changing room building. Mercy just moves the camera. Rogue just decides to look around a little to prevent boredom. Jetz comes back quickly though with Raven, Logan, Wanda, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, Thorn, and Callisto in tow. Thorn and Callisto figured that they might as well watch the filming since there wasn't much else to do. Jetz places everyone where they're suppose to be for the scene and then yells action.

Rogue walks toward the house, but this time she hears Amara yelling, "I want to wear it today. Look what you've done to it! Mamma, mamma! Tabitha has torn up my bonnet and made it up new and says she will wear it to church. Tell her she shall not! Mamma."

While Amara is yelling, Rogue is getting closer to the house and looks into the window where Logan is in his study. Logan and her share a look and roll their eyes at the situation. Amara is chasing, as she's yelling, Tabitha around a table in a different room from Logan that Jubilee, who is pretending to be reading, is sitting at. Tabitha hides behind Raven as she says, "I shall wear it, Mamma tell her so for it's all my own work. She'd be a fright in it. Because she's too plain to look well in it! No, you shall not have it!."

Raven, who is getting an actual headache from all of this, replies, "Tabitha! Amara! Girls! Would you tear my nerves into shreds? Let her have it, Amara."

"But it's mine! You let her have everything that is mine!" exclaims Amara as she walks out of the room pretending to cry. Tabitha just gets a smug look on her face and puts on the bonnet that she's been carrying.

"Oh what is to become of us all? Wanda, Rogue, where are you?" yells Raven.

"Here, mamma," replies Wanda.

"Comin', mamma, replies Rogue. The two have meet up in the hallway, sharing a knowing look, and walk toward their "mother's" voice together. "End scene," yells Jetz, "Dat be bon. Now everyone move over dere. Callisto n' Thorn go into de house n' wait till dey come in. Logan n' everyone else, but John n' Remy follow me." When they get to the church, they see a bunch of people standing around. "Dese are de people playin' de extras. Now everyone, but Logan go over by dat church n' talk to one of de extras, girls y' should stay lined up n' Raven please talk to a femme, n' remember Jubilee dat y' don't get along with Amara n' Tabitha in dis story. Logan, stand over dere n' start walkin' down dis lane back to de house we were just at when I say action." Everyone goes to where they're instructed. Logan, Raven, Wanda, Jubilee, and Rogue grumble about having to do this while Amara and Tabitha excitedly do what they are told. "Now action," says Jetz after Mercy signals that she is ready to film.

Logan walks along the path. Everyone stops talking and follows behind him and Raven runs to walk beside him. The girls are lined up behind them in pairs, except for Jubilee who is in between the two pairs, with Wanda being next to Rogue and Amara being next to Tabitha.

As soon as Raven catches up to Logan, she exclaims, "My dear! Mr. Howlett! Wait did I just call him my dear." A look of disgust appears on Raven's face.

"Oui, y' did now shut up n' continue with y'r lines," says Jetz as she rolls her eyes.

Raven glares at her and then carries on with her lines and turns back to Logan, who is happy that she got scolded, but not happy about being called dear. "Wonderful news! Netherfield Park is let at last!" exclaims Raven finishing her line.

"Is it?" says Logan with very mild, if not nonexistent interest.

"Yes, it is, for I have just had it from Ms. Long. Do you not want to know who's taken it?"

"No" Jetz glares at him and he starts to back away from something on the road. "I mean, you want to tell me and I have no objection to hearing it," says Logan nervously still looking at the road appearing to be relieved that whatever he saw is finally gone.

"Why then it is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England. A 'single' man of large fortune, my dear. He came down on Monday to see the place. His name is Allerdyce and he will be in possession by Michealmas. 'And' he has 5,000 a year! What a fine thing for our girls!" says Raven, who is happy to see that Logan is getting the same treatment as she is. She stills hated calling him her dear though.

"How so? How can it affect them?" replies Logan, who has stopped walking and looks back at the girls causing everyone else to stop as well.

"Mr. Howlett, why are you so tiresome? You know that I'm thinking of his marrying one of them," says Raven, who is also thinking that that's not a bad idea for her children as well. That is the idea of setting them up with someone, who is rich anyway. '_I still can't believe that my son is dating a human. At least Rogue has some sense in rejecting that stupid thief. Though yesterday, I thought she was looking pretty jealous at the way that woman was looking at him. I hope I was mistaken_.'

"For a single man with a good fortune "must" be in want of a wife," replies Rogue, as everyone starts walking again.

"Yes, he must indeed! And who better than one of our five girls?" says Raven. Tabitha laughs at the idea.

"Tabitha!" exclaims Wanda at Tabitha's outburst though if her weren't one of her lines she wouldn't have said anything.

"What a fine joke if he chose me!" exclaimed Tabitha, who actually thought that the scenario would be pretty funny in real life.

"Or me!" says Amara, who is thinking along the same lines as Tabitha.

"So that is his design in settling here? To marry one of our daughters?" growls Logan. '_I'm not sure I like that even if they're not my real daughters and this pretend_,' thought Logan. Jetz just roll her eyes and shakes her head after listening to Raven and Logan's thoughts. Mercy just looks amused by Raven and Logan's attitudes.

"'Design'? How can you talk such nonsense? But he may fall in love with one of them. Therefore you must visit him directly he comes," says Raven

"No, no, I see no occasion for that," say Logan happily. '_Yes, no reason at all to encourage anyone to look at those girls, like that, even if it is just pretend_,' thinks Logan.

"Mr. Howlett!" exclaims Raven.

"Go yourself with the girls. Still better, send them by themselves," says Logan happily knowing that this idea is going to be rejected.

"By themselves?!" exclaims Raven. '_Though that's not completely a bad idea_,' thinks Raven, who starts to make more plans for her own children.

"Aye, for you're as handsome as any of them. Mr. Allerdyce might like you best of the party," says Logan holding back a laugh. '_Mystique pretty, what a laugh._' Tabitha is not so lucky though and starts to laugh.

"Tabitha…" says Rogue, who is bored with the whole thing and is hoping that this isn't giving her mother any ideas. '_Ah don' need her involved in mah life, at all,_' thinks Rogue.

The group enters the house to meet up with Callisto and Thorn. Logan walks passes them and into a different room while Raven exclaims, "Callisto! Oh Callisto! Callisto, I am so distressed! Mr. Howlett says he will not visit Mr. Allerdyce when he comes."

During this time Callisto and Thorn are taking everyone shawls, gloves, and hats. "There, there," says Callisto with a bored tone.

"Can't you reason with him?" says Amara.

"I daresay it'll all be well," says Callisto with the same bored tone.

"No, it will not! For he is bent on ruining us all," exclaims Raven angrily and walks into the room Logan went to. '_He would do that in real life too, moron._'

"Mamma, I am sure, he is teasing you. He will call on Mr. Allerdyce. As he calls on any new neighbor of ours," says Wanda, who personally always thought that this situation was pretty funny in the movie and follows Raven. Rogue and Jubilee follow her.

"Wanda, how can you say that? You heard him! You know your father has a will of iron," says Raven, who is thinking how true that really is. She sits down in a chair. Rogue and Wanda sit down on the couch opposite from her. Jubilee sits at the table, which is next to the other seating area. Logan remains standing.

"You're in the right, my dear," says Logan with disgust, "I'll tell you what I'll do. I shall write to Mr. Allerdyce, informing him that I have five daughters, and he is welcome to any of them that he chooses. They're all silly and ignorant, like other girls. Well, Rogue has more wit than the rest. But he may prefer a stupid wife, as other have done before him. There will that do?" '_How true that is. I'm not sure that Wanda is silly or stupid though. She seems to be a lot like Stripes. If only her father hadn't put her in that asylum and then altered her memories though, poor girl_.'

"No! I beg you will not write at all if you… You take delight in vexing me! You have no compassion on my poor nerves!" says Raven heatedly. '_I bet he really is too_.'

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They've been my old friends for these 20 years at least," says Logan, who trying to hold back laughter.

"You don't know what I suffer," says Raven, who is now annoyed. '_Thankfully women don't have to depend on men anymore. Most are completely incompetent._'

"Well, I hope you'll get over it, and live to see many young men of 5,000 a year move into the neighbor," says Logan.

"It's no use if 20 such should come, since you won't visit them," says Raven, who's still annoyed.

"Depend upon it, my dear. When there are 20, I'll visit them all," says Logan, who then walks out of the room as Amara walks in and proceeds to sit at the table next to Jubilee.

"You see, Wanda? He won't be prevailed upon. He'll see us all ruined. If only we'd been able to have sons!" exclaims Raven.

"Misfortunes, we are told, are sent to test our fortitude, and may often reveal themselves as blessings in disguise," says Jubilee, "Who says this junk?"

"Y' do n' keep y' comments to y'rself," says Jetz rolling her eyes.

"Lord, I'm so hungry!" whines Tabitha as she finally walks in and falls back into a chair next to her "mother".

"End scene. Y' can all change back into y'r clothes n' den we can go back to de city," says Jetz. Everyone changes and gets back into the van/bus, making sure this time to buckle up and close their eyes. They finally get back to the warehouse and each go their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Again I don't own X-men or Pride and Prejudice. If I did I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college.

A/N: I edited chapter 3 so that it was easier to tell the difference between thoughts and spoken words.

DannyPhantomFan06: It is based of the 1995 version of Pride and Prejudice that was done by BBC and A&E. It was a mini series on A&E. It is 6 hours long and stars Colin Firth (author starts to drool), he played in What a Girls Wants and Bridget Jone's Diary. Glad that you like it.

* * *

Later that evening in the x-men mansion in Kitty and Rogue's Room, Rogue is planning on going out. '_Ah wonder whah Wanda's thoughts are on this. Ah can' believe that everyone's gettin' so worked up an' excited about this_.'

"Where are you, like, going?" asks Kitty, who just phased through their door.

"Ah'm goin' tah go hang out with Wanda. Want tah come with? We're just goin' tah have coffee an' talk though."

"Sure, just, like, give me, like, one minute to get ready."

"Ok, then."

About ten minutes later both girls head out the door to go meet with Wanda.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Acolyte base, Wanda is in her room getting ready to meet up with Rogue.

"Cuddlebumpkins, where are you going?" asks Toad as he steps into her room.

"None of your business, now get out of my room," says Wanda heatedly as she proceeds to hex him out the door as she exits her room.

As she enters the living room, where some of the guys are hanging, John asks her, "Hey, where you going, Shelia?"

"Out and my name's not Shelia," replies Wanda as she exits the base.

"Why didn't she hex you, yo? She hexed me for asking that." asks Toad.

"Oy don't know, mate, but Oy'm not going to question it. Oy wonder where she's going though."

"She-probably-going-to-meet-up-with-Rogue. Why-do-you-care?" asks Pietro.

"Oy don't. Oy'm just curious."

Pietro just starts giving him a look that clearly states 'I don't believe you and you best leave my sister alone'.

"Y' want to follow her?" Remy asks John quietly.

"Sure, but let's be honest. You just want to see that x-shelia."

"I have no idea what y're talkin' about," replies Remy smirking as he proceeds to go out the door followed by John. Piotr and Lance just shake their heads at the two of them and decide to go with them to prevent anything too bad from happening. After a few moments Pietro and Toad decide to join them.

* * *

Rogue and Kitty make it to the café and order their drinks. As they get their drinks, Wanda comes in and gets a drink. They then proceed to sit at one of the booths in the back corner of the café. "So, what do yah think about all this, Wanda?"

"I think that it is going to be at the very least interesting."

"I, like, think that this might be fun."

"Yah only think that 'cause yahr not in very many of the scenes, so yah don' have tah do much of anythin'."

Kitty just laughs, "I, like, suppose your right, but it still might be some fun. At least you'll get see Gambit."

"Why would Ah want tah see that swamp rat?"

"Cause you, like, think that he's hot."

"Ah have no idea whah yah are talkin' about."

"Sure you, like, don't that's why you, like, try to hide the fact that you still, like, have that card he gave you."

"…"

"Do you still have the card?"

"…"

"She's right Rogue. You do have it bad."

"An' whah about yah an' Pyro?"

"Excuse me, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Ah've seen the way you look at him when yah think no one's lookin'."

"I, like, agree with her. What about Pyro, Wanda?"

"You know Kitty, you aren't one to talk either. I've seen the way you look at Piotr."

Kitty blushes, "I, like, don't, like, know what you are, like, talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"You know this is kinda of, like, funny?

"How so?" asks Rogue

"Well we, like, each can see how each of us likes one of Magneto's Acolytes, but we all, like, deny the fact."

"She's got a point, Rogue. It is a little funny."

"An' here they come now."

"like, what?" Rogue just points toward the door.

The door, to the café, opens, and who walks in, but Remy and John followed by Piotr and Lance, who are followed by Pietro and Toad. Remy and John walk over to the girl's table and Remy says, "Bonjour, chere, fancy seein' y' here."

"Whah are yah doin' here, Swamp Rat?"

"Remy just came in to get a cup of coffee."

"Then get yahr coffee an' leave us alone, Swamp Rat."

"But Remy also want to talk to a belle femme."

"Well Ah'm not stoppin' yah."

Remy pulls up a chair and sits next to Rogue. John and the others just watch.

"Ah thought that yah were goin' talk tah a belle femme."

"Remy is."

Rogue tries not to let Remy see her blushing. Remy sees this and smirks. Pietro, who is getting a annoyed with all of this, finally comes over.

"Hi-Rogue. Looking-good. Want-me-to-get-rid-of-him?"

Remy just glares at him and starts to flirt with Rogue again. This causes Pietro to start a verbal battle with Remy. Rogue just looks annoyed about this and notices that two other verbal fights have also started, one between Lance and Piotr over Kitty and the other between John and Toad over Wanda. Rogue motions to Kitty and Wanda to sneak out of the café while the boys are fighting. Once they get outside, Kitty asks, "Shouldn't we, like, break that up before it, like, gets out of hand."

"No, Ah think that they can take care of themselves."

"I'm with Rogue. But now what do we do? They took over the best café."

"Want to go to the institute? They can't, like, follow us there. Logan and Scott would, like, kill them."

"I guess that's fine with me. Just as long as it gets me away from those two."

"Ah really don' want tah go back, but Ah don' think that we can avoid these idiots any other way."

The three girls go back to the institute where they talk about the movie production and tease each other about their respective, in denial about, Acolyte love interests. They also eat lots of junk food in Kitty and Rogue's room. The rest of the mansion leaves them alone and no one argues against Wanda being there, mostly out of fear of the three girls' wrath. Back at the café the boys eventually figure out the girls have left and go back to the base, where the Acolytes and the Brotherhood boys spend the rest of the night glaring at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men and/or P&P. I do own the character Jetz though

* * *

The next morning was uneventful, as the teams yet again came back to the warehouse to see who would have to go with Jetz today. Jetz and Mercy came in followed by a very happy Bella, who started flirting with Remy much to both Remy and Rogue's annoyance. "Today, I need Rogue, Wanda, Raven, Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Logan, Scott, Bella, Jean, Erik, Lorna, Rahne, Archlight, Remy, n' John. Follow me s'il vous plaît (please)." The called upon followed Mercy and Jetz out to the van/bus this time though Mercy took the keys. "I dink dat dey don' need to 'ave deir wits scared out of dem today." Jetz just looked at Mercy and went to sulk in the passenger's seat.

Remy chose that moment to ask Mercy, "So y' blackmailin' her den."

"Like I'd tell y'," says Mercy smirking. Mercy got the group to the location of the filming with out causing them to have their lives flash before their eyes.

"Same as yesterday, Hommes' on de left n' femmes' on de right. I need Rogue, Wanda, Amara, Tabitha, n' Raven to meet at de house we were filmin' at yesterday when y're done. Y'all be in de first scene," says Jetz as she walks off to follow Mercy to set up for the filming.

The girl's locker room was interesting to say the least with Bella and Rogue in the same room, let's just say that the tension in the room could've been cut with a knife. In the boy's locker room things weren't much different; the Acolytes and X-men were not getting along.

"Cajun, just remember to leave Rogue alone and you'll live through this experience," growled Logan.

"It would not do to threaten my help when you carry around all that metal," said Erik in response.

Remy just rolled his eyes at all of this, John laughed, and Scott scowled at the Acolytes.

* * *

Rogue, Wanda, Amara, Tabitha, and Raven quickly got dressed and went up to the house. "Just go up to de second floor," says Jetz. Once they get there Jetz says, "Raven just sit on dis bed in here," Jetz points to one off de hallway. "Amara and Tabitha come into dis room. Tabitha stay near de door n' wait for y'r cue n' Amara stay away from de door," Jetz points to a different room as she walks toward another room. "Wanda n' Rogue, y'll be in dis room. Wanda sit at de vanity n' Rogue sit on de bed. Y' ready Mercy?" Mercy nods her head. "All right den action."

"If Ah could love a man who would love me enough tah take meh for fifty pounds a year, Ah should be very well pleased," says Rogue '_Substitute the amount of money an' insert my poisonous skin an' yah get mah thoughts on the matter_.'

"Yes," says Wanda.

"But such a man could hardly be sensible an' Ah could never love a man who was out of his wits." '_Sad, but true_," thinks Rogue in regards to her mutation.

"Oh Rogue. A marriage… where either partner cannot love nor respect the other, that cannot be agreeable… to either party."

"As we have daily proof. But beggars, yah know cannot be choosers."

"We're not 'very' poor, Rogue."

"With father's estate withheld from the female line, we have only our charms tah recommend us. One of us at least will have tah marry 'very' well. An' since yah're five times as pretty as the rest of us, an' have the sweetest disposition, Ah fear the task will fall on yah."

"But, Rogue… I would wish… I should so much like… to marry for love."

"An' so yah shall, Ah'm sure. Only take care yah fall in love with a man of good fortune."

Wanda laughs and replies, "Well, I shall try. To please you. And you?"

"Ah am determined that only the deepest love will induce meh into matrimony. So… Ah shall end an old maid, an' teach yahr ten children tah embroider cushions an' play their instruments very ill." '_Sadly that is what mah life holds for meh, well expect for the whole cushions an' instruments thin'. Sadly, Ah don' have much choice in the matter,_' thinks Rogue sadly. She then exits the room and goes by Raven's 'room' and says, "G'night, mamma."

"My head is very ill tonight," responses Raven.

Tabitha is then heard down the hall saying, "I said, I wouldn't dance with him if he was the last man in Meryton!"

"G'night, Tabitha. G'night, Amara," calls out Rogue.

"Good night Rogue," says Tabitha and Amara.

Rogue then goes into the room next to Amara and Tabitha's and stares at her reflection in the mirror moodily and promptly blows out the candle.

"End scene. Bon (good) job. Now everyone go change n' come back for de next scene."

Everyone leaves to change and Jetz follows them to get Logan and Jubilee. Once everyone has changed they all come back to the house. They are followed by those not in that particular scene, due to the fact that they have nothing else to do and are very bored.

"All right everyone, get into y'r places."

Rogue goes to the top of hill near a bridge while Amara, Tabitha, and Jubilee go to the bridge. Logan and Raven go inside the house.

"Mercy are y' ready." Mercy nods her head.

"Alright den action."

As Tabitha goes across the bridge with Amara and Jubilee, she sees Rogue and yells out, "Rogue! Wait till you hear our news!"

They all quickly go into the house and go into the sitting room (1), where Tabitha sits on a chair at the table next to Amara. Raven sits in one of the chairs across from the couch. Logan is standing. Rogue and Wanda are sitting on the couch. Jubilee sits at the back of the table reading. Tabitha soon tells her mother excitedly, "Mr. Allerdyce has come!"

"Sir Erik Lehnsherr has called on him!" says Amara out of breath.

"Save your breath to cool your porridge. I will tell mamma," says Tabitha

"I don't wish to know. Why should we care for Mr. Allerdyce? When we'll never be acquainted with him," says Raven in annoyed voice as Amara starts coughing.

"But, mamma!" says Tabitha.

"Don't keep coughing so , Amara! For Heavens sake, have a little compassion on my nerves," snaps Raven.

"I don't cough for my own amusement," says Amara, while Tabitha says, "He has forty servants, and he's very handsome."

"He declared that he loves to dance," says Amara excitedly.

"He said he'd come to the next ball!" says Tabitha.

"At the Assembly Rooms!" says Amara.

"On Saturday!" says Tabitha.

"With six ladies and four gentlemen," says Amara.

"No, it was twelve ladies and seven gentlemen," argues Tabitha.

"Too many ladies," says Rogue to Wanda, who just smiles in amusement.

"Tabitha, I beg you would stop! We will never know Mr. Allerdyce and it pains me to hear of him," yells Raven.

"But, mamma!" whines Tabitha.

"I'm sick of Mr. Allerdyce!" snaps Raven.

"I'm sorry to hear that," says Logan in voice that doesn't sound too sorry, "If I'd known as much this morning, I should never have called on him."

"You have called on him?!" says Raven in shock.

"I'm afraid we cannot escape the acquaintance now," says Logan in a voice that clearly states that he wishes that they could.

"My dear Mr. Howlett! How good you are to us," says Raven in a very strained voice.

"Well, well," says Logan gruffly.

"Girls, girls, is he not a good father? And never to tell us! What a good joke! And now you shall all dance with Mr. Allerdyce!" says Raven in partly excited voice.

"Ah hope he has a strong constitution," laughs Rogue.

"And a fondness for silly young women," says Logan gruffly.

"My dear Mr. Howlett, nothing you say shall ever vex me again," says Raven, '_I doubt that though._"

"I'm sorry to hear it," says Logan sadly, "Well, Amara. I think you may cough as much as you choose now."

"End scene," yells Jetz, "Now everyone come with me, so we can start de next scene." Everyone follows Jetz outside to the warehouse where the dressing rooms are. Inside the warehouse is a large room that is set up to look like a ballroom and the mutant extras are already inside. "Uh, Jetz," says Jubilee nervously, "I don't know how to dance."

"Dat's alright since y'r character never dances in de film. N' I already gave dose who have to dance in de film mental dancing lessons." Everyone, but Mercy and Remy, look at her confused, but decide that they really don't want to understand that statement. Alright Remy, Bella, Jean, John n' Scott go wait outside please." They exit and Mercy follows them to set up the camera outside. Jetz then positions Jubilee, Lorna and Wanda stand near the dance floor with a view toward the door, Amara, Rogue and Tabitha on the dance floor with three extras getting ready to dance, Raven standing with a view of the door, but not to close to Jubilee, Lorna, and Wanda, Rahne standing behind Raven, and Erik standing near the food tables that are near the door. Then tells the people in last scene go change and the come back to the spots she placed them in. "Alright I'll be right back, just relax until den." Jetz then leaves the building to where Mercy and the others are. The set is setup to have extras and carriages behind it. "Alright y' guys get in dat carriage n' come out when I say action." Remy, Bella, Jean, John, and Scott get into the carriage and extra waits outside it in order to open the door. "Are y' ready Mercy?" Mercy nods "Den action."

The extra opens the carriage door and out comes John, Remy, Bella, Scott, and Jean. Bella then walks up behind Remy and says, "Shall we be quite safe here, Mr. LeBeau? Do y' dink?" Remy just rolls his eyes.

"I'm not saying this word," says Scott.

"Oui, y' are or y' going to be seeing baby chicks everywhere," says Jetz in an annoyed voice.

"You wouldn't dare," says Scott

"I would," says Jetz. Scott remains stubbornly silent and then starts screaming as looks at the ground and jumps into Jean's arms as he says, "Alright I'll say it. Damned silly way to spend an evening."

"Alright den end scene," says Jetz as she and Mercy go back into the warehouse. Scott slowly gets out of Jean's arms, not noticing her annoyance at the situation, and cautiously looking around him as he makes his way back into the warehouse, but not before John and Remy start laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks Scott.

"Remy can' believe it. Y're afraid of baby chicks," Remy barely gets out as he heads toward the building. Scott and the other follow him as Scott protests, "I'm not afraid of baby chicks. She was lying." Everyone in the "ballroom" soon come out to watch as John manipulates fire baby chicks to dance around Scott as Scott makes out a high pitched scream and Jean rolls her eyes. Rogue and everyone else from the "ballroom" start laughing at this and Jetz comes out chuckling while saying, "As amusin' as dis is y' goin' to have to stop so we can film de next scene." John stops playing with the fire in fear that Jetz would take his lighter again. Everyone gets back into their positions as John, Remy, Bella, Scott, and Jean hang out near the door.

"Alright camera, n' action"

The people on the dance floor start dancing. When John and the others enter the "ballroom", they stop dancing. Erik comes up to them in a fairly bored manner and says to John, "Mr. Allerdyce. Allow me the pleasure of welcoming you to our little assembly.

"Sir Erik, Oy am very glad to see you. There's nothing that Oy love better than a country dance," says John. '_Well except fire and Wanda._' John sighs quietly. The dancing starts up again as John introduces Sir Erik to the rest of his party.

Rogue gets off the dance floor and walks over to where Lorna, Jubilee, and Wanda are standing. Rogue asks Lorna, "Do yah know who the two ladies are?"

"Mr. Allerdyce's sisters, I understand. One is married to that gentleman, Mr. Summers," replies Lorna.

"The taller gentleman?" asks Wanda.

"No, the other," replies Lorna.

"Better and better! Very elegant," says Wanda. '_Yeah right. I'm already starting to feel ill thinking that Jean is elegant._'

"Better pleased with themselves then whah they see, Ah think," says Rogue

"Rogue! Wanda! Come here!" says Raven. Rogue and Wanda silently says goodbye to Lorna and Jubilee and go stand next to Raven. Rahne, who standing near her walks away from her.

"You see that gentleman? Lady Lehnsherr says he is Mr. Allerdyce's oldest friend. His name is LeBeau and he has a mighty fortune and a great estate in Derbyshire. Allerdyce's wealth is nothing to his," Raven says and then adds in a whisper, "10,000 a year! At least!" and then in a louder strained voice says, "Don't you think he's the handsomest man you've ever seen, girls?"

"Ah wonder if he'd be as handsome if he weren' quite so rich," says Rogue to Wanda.

"Oh Rogue! They're coming over. Smile, girls! Smile!" says Raven. Rogue and Wanda place on fake smiles and wonder when they can stop as Erik, John and Remy come toward them.

"Mrs. Howlett. Mr. Allerdyce would want to become acquainted with you and your daughters," says Erik and then he walks off.

"Sir, that is very good of you. This is Wanda, my eldest. And Rogue. And Jubilee sits over there. And Amara and Tabitha, my youngest, you see there dancing," says Raven pointing to each one in turn and then ask John, "Do you like to dance yourself?"

"There is nothing Oy love better, madam. If Miss Howlett is not otherwise engaged, may Oy be so bold as to claim the next two dances?" says John while looking at Wanda.  
Wanda replies in a tone to make people think that she doesn't care, "I am not engaged, sir."

"Good," says John happily.

"You do us great honor, sir. Thank the gentleman, Wanda," says Raven.

"Mamma," whispers Rogue to Raven.

"And you, sir? Are you fond of dancing too?" Raven asks Remy.

"Oh, Oy beg your pardon. Mrs. Howlett, may Oy present my friend, Mr. LeBeau?"

"You are very welcome to Hertfordshire I am sure, sir. I hope you have come here eager to dance, as your friend has?" says Raven.

"Merci, madam. I rarely dance," replies Remy sulkily, '_Wow, Rogue looks belle (beatiful) in dat dress. Remy can' believe dat he has to be rude to her. Damn, Jetz_."

"Let this be one of the occasions, sir, for I wager you'll not easily find such lively music or such pretty partners," says Raven as she glances to Rogue.

Remy sulkily walks off to mope in a corner somewhere.

"Pray, excuse me, ma'am," says John, who then walks off after Remy.

"Well! Did you ever meet such a proud disagreeable man!" says Raven somewhat loudly.

"Mamma, he will hear yah," whispers Rogue.

"I don't care if he does. And his friend is disposed to be so agreeable and everything charming. Who is he to think himself so far above his company?" says Raven.

"The very rich can afford tah give offence wherever they go. We need not care for his good opinion," says Rogue with a smirk.

"No, indeed!" says Raven.

"Perhaps he's not so very handsome after all," says Rogue, who's still smirking.

"No, indeed, quite ill-favored. Certainly nothing at all to Mr. Allerdyce," replies Raven wincing.

The next starts up and Wanda goes to dance with John. Tabitha and Amara continue to dance. Raven goes to 'talk' to Arclight about Remy's rude behavior, both are equally bored by the discussion, but after seeing/hearing about Scott and Logan's punishments decide to just go along with it. After the first dance ends John introduces Wanda to Jean and Bella. After the second dance ends Wanda introduces John to Rahne and Lorna. After awhile John ends up dancing with Rogue afterwards Rogue goes to sit next to Jubilee. Jean and Bella then start to dance with two of the extras. Scott is sitting in a chair asking for more to drink. Remy is standing near where Rogue and Jubilee are. Wanda is talking with Lorna and Rahne with John close by.

"I wonder at Amara and Tabitha, that they are so fond of dancing. I take little pleasure in a ball," says Jubilee. '_I can't believe my character is such a stick in the mud. Does she ever have any fun?_'

"Ah would take pleasure, if there were enough partners as agreeable as Wanda's," replies Rogue, who is feeling uncomfortable in the crowded room.

"I believe the rewards of observation and reflection are much greater," says Jubilee disgruntly

"Yes, when there are none others tah be had. We shall have tah be philosophers, Jubilee," says Rogue, who is also rolling her eyes for effect.

Then John walks up to Remy and says, "Come, LeBeau, Oy must have you dance! Oy must. Oy hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner! Come you had much better dance!"

"I certainly shall not. At an assembly such as dis? It would be insupportable. Y'r sisters are engaged. Y' know it would punish me to stand up with any other femme (woman)," says Remy. '_Remy be really startin' to hate dis character_.'

"Good God, LeBeau! Oy wouldn't be as fastidious as you are for a kingdom! Upon my honor, Oy never met so many pleasant girls in my life! Several of them uncommonly pretty," says John as he turns around to look longingly at Wanda. A metal object comes toward him from across the room causing John to drop to the floor to avoid it.

"Hey Mags, it's in the script, ok, please don't kill me," screams John from the floor.

"Try to kill one of my actors again n' y'll regret it," says Jetz, while giving a "if looks could kill you'd be lying on the floor" (2) look.

"I'm not afraid of you, child," replies Erik.

Remy and Mercy both take steps back away from Erik and Jetz. Remy grabs Rogue and pulls her back as well as he passes.

"Whah's goin' on, Swamp Rat," asks Rogue.

"Mon soeur (my sister) doesn' like to be called a child," whispers Remy.

"Y' may not be afraid of me now Erik, but y' will be," says Jetz as she smugly looks at Magneto, who starts looking at the floor nervously and starts putting his hands over ears and closing his eyes, while screaming, "Make them stop singing. Make the lambs stop singing,"(3) over and over again. Jetz soon stops her illusion and Erik goes off into a corner to whimper. "Alright everyone, get back into y'r places," says Jetz. Everyone quickly gets back into their places. Once they are Remy moodily says, "Y' have been dancin' with the only handsome fille in de room." '_Rogue's much more beau den Wanda. Remy can' believe he has to say dis._"

"LeBeau, she is the most beautiful creature Oy ever beheld. Look, look! There's one of her sisters," says John pointing toward Rogue, who is trying to look like she hasn't been listening to their discussion, "She's very pretty too. Oy daresay very agreeable."

"She's tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I'm in no humor to consider young ladies who are slighted by other men. Go back to y'r partner. Enjoy her smiles. Y're wastin' y'r time on me," says Remy in a strained voices.

Rogue looks affronted and John walks away from Remy. Rogue then start to smile and go toward Lorna to 'talk' about what she just heard. Remy looks after her longingly. Rogue and Lorna start laughing and Remy cringes thinking, "_Remy really wants to kill Jetz right now._"

"End scene, alright Rogue, Wanda, Logan, Raven, Jubilee, Amara, n' Tabitha, go back to de house where we were just filmin', which I'm goin' to start referin' to as de Howlett's house. Dey rest of y' can watch. Erik, Lorna, Rahne, n' Archlight, y' can change back into y' normal street clothes if y' want."

Erik, Lorna, Rahne, n' Archlight go change, while everyone else goes back to the Howlett's house. Once they get there, Jetz tells Logan to go to the 'sitting' room and sit in the chair by the fireplace, Raven is told to stand between the couch and the chairs, Tabitha to lounge on the couch with Amara near it, and Wanda to sit at the table. "Alright Mercy's ready so action."

Raven walks toward Logan saying, "Wanda was so admired! There was nothing like it!" "Oh, Lord! I'm so fagged!" says Tabitha from the couch. Amara sits down and says, "Tabitha and I danced every dance."

"And Jubilee none!" says Tabitha as Jubilee and Rogue enter the room to sit down at the table.

"And Mr. Allerdyce favored Wanda above every other girl. For he danced the first two with her and then the next with Lorna Lehnsherr, which vexed me greatly, but lo, there in the very next nothing would please him but to stand up with Wanda again. And then he danced with Rogue, and what do you think he did next?" said Raven, while walking back and forth.

Logan says gruffly, "Enough, madam! For God's sake! Let's hear no more of his partners! Would he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!"

"And his sisters! Oh such charming women! So elegant and obliging! I wish you had seen them. The lace on Mrs. Summer's gown…" says Raven '_I can't believe I just had to say that. I going to have to wash my mouth after this._'

"No lace, Mrs. Howlett, I beg you," says Logan, while getting up to lean on the mantel above the fireplace.

Raven walks over to toward the table and looks at herself in a mirror on the wall, while saying, "But the man he brought with him! 'Mr. LeBeau', as he calls himself is not worth our concern, though he may be the richest man in Derbyshire. The proudest, 'the' most horrid, disobliging… He slighted poor Rogue, you know and flatly refused to stand up with her."

"Slighted my Rogue, did he?" says Logan. '_He_ _better not have hurt her feelings_.'

"Ah didn' care for him either, father so it's of little matter," replies Rogue.

"Another time, Rogue, I would not dance with him if he should ask you," says Raven. '_Yep, no need to be consorting with a thief. She can definitely do better than that._'

"Ah believe, ma'am, Ah may safely promise yah 'never' to dance with Mr. LeBeau," says Rogue. '_Not like Ah ever would. It's not like Ah like the stupid Swamp Rat, right?_'

Remy winces off stage due to Rogue's tone of voice. "_She's still angry_."

"End scene, alright. Now Remy, John, Bella, Jean, and Scott follow me. Everyone else y' can go change into y'r regular clothes if y' want." Wanda decides to watch the next scene, claiming that it has nothing to do with John. Rogue decides to join figuring that it's better than being stuck in a room with Mystique and gossiping girls.

Remy, John, Bella, Jean, Scott, Wanda, and Rogue follow Mercy and Jetz to the house that Remy and John were staring at in the first scene (4). They go inside, what Jetz dubs the Allerdyce's house, and go into a 'sitting' room. Jetz tells Scott to lie half on and half off the couch furthest away from the door and go to sleeep and Jean to sit on the couch across from him close to the fireplace while holding a cup of tea, Bella to get tea near a table across from the fireplace and next to a desk, another table is behind the couches. Remy is told to stand near the fireplace closer to the couch that Jean is sitting at rather than where Scott is sitting at and John is told to sit in the chair near the couch that Jean is sitting on. Mercy signals that she is ready and Jetz says, "Action."

Bella grabs her tea cup and walks over to the couch to sit next Jean, this means that she is between Jean and John, while saying, "So none of the Herfordshire ladies could please y', LeBeau.

"Not even the famous Miss Howtetts?" asks Jean.

"Oy never met with pleasanter people or prettier girls," says John in response.

Remy cringes and responses saying, "Allerdyce, Y' astonish me. I saw little beauty, n' no breedin' at all. De eldest Miss Howlett is, I grant y', very pretty."

"A fine concession! Come man, admit it, she's an angel!" argues John.

"She smiles too much," laughs Remy.

"Wanda Howlett is sweet girl. But de mother! I heard Rogue Howlett described as a famous local beauty. What do y' say to dat, Mr. LeBeau?" says Bella smiling.

Remy cringes again and in a strained voice says, "I should as soon call her mother a wit." '_Dieu, Remy really hates dese lines._'

"Oh Mr. LeBeau, dat's too cruel!" laughs Bella. Rogue decides that she going to go change and walks away. Remy gets even more depressed seeing this and Wanda decides to follow after her.

"LeBeau, Oy don't understand why you go through the world determined to be displeased with everything and everyone it," says John.

"I will never understand why y' approve of everydin' n' everyone y' meet," says Remy.

"You shall not make me think ill of Miss Howlett," says John.

"Indeed he shall not! I shall dare his disapproval n' declare she is a dear sweet girl, despite her unfortunate relations, n' I should not be sorry to know her better!" says Bella still smiling.

"No, nor I! You see, Mr. LeBeau, 'we' are not afraid of you," says Jean.

"I would not have y' so," says Remy with very little feeling.

Scott then wakes up saying, "What? Aye, very true. Damned tedious waste of an evening."

"End scene, alright everyone y' go change back into y'r clothes," says Jetz.

Everyone quickly heads off to the dressing rooms. Remy goes to look for Rogue, who pointedly ignores him; while Bella starts to hit on him. After everyone has changed, they get back in the van/bus to go back to the warehouse. When they get there, Rogue quickly walks off before Remy can talk to her. This causes Remy to quickly escape Bella and go back to the base to sulk. John and Wanda look worriedly after their friends and follow them. Bella just sulks at the fact that she lost Remy and follows Jetz and Mercy out the door. Everyone else just looks at all of this in a confused manner and then goes home.

* * *

(1) the same room that they met in chapter three.

(2) Reference to an awesome Hearts song

(3) Reference to the child's show, Lamb Chop (the show that had the song, the Song That Never Ends)

(4) Refer to chapter three

A/N: Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P. I just own Jetz.

* * *

When Rogue gets to the institute, she slams the door behind and quickly goes to her room. Wanda comes in behind her and looks around for Kitty. Kitty comes out of the kitchen. Wanda grabs her arm and says, "We need to do damage control," and heads up to Kitty and Rogue's room.

"Ok, but, like, what happened today?"

"Remy had lines where he insults Rogue's character and Rogue's taking it personally. It also didn't help that Bella was flirting with him every possible second."

Once they get to the room, Kitty phases her and Wanda to find Rogue on her bed looking at the Queen of Hearts. "Are you, like, ok Rogue?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine it's just a stupid line. Who cares about whether or not he meant it," says Rogue sulkily.

"Yeah, but after watching Remy say that line, I highly doubt that he meant it."

"Wanda's like totally right, Rogue."

"Yah think so."

"I know so."

"Thanks guys, oh an' if yah ever tell anyone about this, Ah'll deny it then kill yah."

"We know."

"So did any other interesting things, like, happen, today?"

"Yeah, we found out that Scott is afraid of baby chicks and my father's still afraid of the show Lamp Chop and the song that never ends."

"So that's whah the lambs were singin'."

"Yep, it was me and Pietro's favorite show as kids. And if you ever tell anyone that I'll just deny it and plot your death."

"We, like, know, Wanda. We, like, won't tell anyone."

"Pyro also almost lost his life today, because he couldn' stop gazin' longin'ly at Wanda here."

Wanda just rolls her eyes.

"So, John, like, likes Wanda back. Aww how, like, cute."

"Keep that up Pryde and I'll hex you through a wall."

"Yep that's why Magneto was punished with singin' lambs 'cause he tried to kill Pyro."

Rogue and Kitty start laughing, while Wanda just scowls.

* * *

At the Acolyte base, Remy was in his room staring at a picture of Rogue when John and Piotr came in. "Aw, cheer up mate, the sheila will figure out that you didn't mean it and it was just a line. You know that she likes you at least. You just have to get her to admit it."

"Da, that's right my Comrade. She'll figure it out and stop being so mad at you."

Remy just looks up at his friends and gives them a small smile. "Y're right, but Remy wishes dat he didn' have to deal with Bella as well."

"Isn't she y'r ex-fiancée?"

"Oiu, she is, but she obviously dinks dat Remy wants to go back to havin' a relationship with her."

"Sheila's not very bright is she?"

"Non, but she is vengeful n' clingy n' obnoxious as hell. Remy can' wait until she's gone."

"Comrade, does Rogue know who she is?"

"Well, non, mais (but)…"

"That's not good mate, you should probably tell her."

"Rogue would kill Remy."

"Maybe, but she's less likely to if you tell her than if she finds out on her own," says John.

"Alright, Remy'll tell her."

* * *

Later that night Remy quickly goes past the X-men's security system. '_Dey really need to update dis, a five year old could get drough dis security system._'

Finally Remy gets up Rogue's balcony and sees that she getting ready for bed and that Kitty isn't there. He opens the balcony doors and says, "Bonjour (hello), chere."

Rogue quickly turns around and growls, "Whah are yah doin' here, Swamp Rat?"

"Just wanted to talk to y' about today. I didn' mean dose words; dey were just in de script. If I wasn' so afraid of mon soeur (my sister), I wouldn' 'ave said dem."

'_He used first person. He must really be serious._' "It's ok."

"Merci (thank you), chere. I should also tell y', who Bella really be. She be mon ex-fiancée. I never wanted to marry her mon pere (my father) wanted me to marry her to stop de feudin' between de two guilds, de Rippers n' de Thieves. I don' know why Jetz brought her 'ere, but I never loved her," in a lower voice, that Rogue doesn't hear, Remy adds, "Not like I love y'."

"Thanks for tellin' me Remy. Ah know yah didn' have tah so thanks," says Rogue with a small smile that's only there for a second before she says, "Yah better leave before Logan finds yah."

"Alright," says Remy, but right after seeing her smile, he sees the queen of hearts that he gave her on her nightstand. '_She kept it_,' thinks Remy smiling as he walks toward the balcony. He smiles at Rogue before jumping off and heading back to the base practically walking on air.

Rogue just stares after him. After he leaves, she quietly goes to bed with a smile on her face to start dreaming about a certain red-eyed Cajun.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P.

* * *

The next morning at the warehouse Jetz states the cast list for the day. "Today, I need Rogue, Wanda, Jubilee, Raven, Amara, Tabitha, Remy, John, Scott, Jean, Bella, Lorna, Erik, Archlight, Rahne, Warren, Betsy, Lance, Sam, Ray, n' Evan." They follow Jetz and Mercy out to the van/bus with Mercy driving them to filming area. When they get there Jetz says, "Alright everyone get changed. I need Rogue, Wanda, n' Lorna to come to de Howlett's house when y're done." She then walks off after Mercy and everyone gets dressed as usual. Betsy just laughs at the tension in the girl's dressing room.

* * *

Once Rogue, Wanda, and Lorna are dressed, they go to the Howlett's house. Jetz gives Rogue and Wanda baskets of flowers and tells them to go near the garden. She tells Lorna to go toward the road and wait there until she comes in. After seeing that Mercy is ready, she yells, "Action."

"He's just what a young man ought to be. Rogue. Sensible, lively, and I never saw such happy manners!" says Wanda

"Handsome too, which a young man ought tah be if he possibly can. An' he seems tah like yah very much, which shows good judgment. Yah may like him. Yah've liked many a stupider person," says Rogue.

"Dear Rogue!" laughs Wanda. '_Says the girl who liked Scott_.'

"He could be happier in his choice of sisters an' friends. Though the sisters he cannot help."

"Did you not like them?"

"Not at all. Their manners are quite different from his."

"At first, perhaps, but after a while they were pleasing. Miss Allerdyce is to keep house for her brother. They will be very charming neighbors."

"One of them maybe." '_Ah can agree with that statement. Bella seems tah be a bitch._'

"No Rogue, I'm sure you're wrong. Even Mr. LeBeau may improve on closer acquaintance."

"Will he be in humor tah consider young ladies who are slighted by other men? Never!" says Rogue, who then mimics Remy's accent by saying, "She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt 'me'."

"It was very wrong of him to speak so." Lorna starts walking closer to Wanda and Rogue.

"Indeed it was! Capital offence! Oh look Lorna is come. Lorna!" Rogue runs toward her.

Lorna walks up to Rogue and says, "Rogue! My father is to give a party at Lehnsherr Lodge and you are all invited!"

"End scene. Now go change n' go back to where we had de ball scene," says Jetz, who is follows them to tell everyone else where the next scene is. They all went to change and met Jetz, Mercy, some extras, and the rest of today's cast were already there. Jetz positioned Bella, Jean, and Erik in the corner away from the dance floor. She positioned Jubilee at the piano and Rahne to stand next to her. Amara is standing near the front of the piano and Ray stands near her. In between the piano and Erik's party and in front of the window is where Wanda and John were placed. On the other side of the piano she positioned Rogue, Raven, Archlight, Betsy, and Warren with Raven and Archlight holding glasses. She then positioned Tabitha standing near Evan, Lance, Sam, and two children, who were extras. Remy is told to stand off by himself and in a whisper to stare at Rogue, which he does happily. Lorna is told to stand near John and Wanda. Mercy motions that she is ready and Jetz calls action. Jubilee starts playing the piano; she was given telepathic lessons earlier.

"I hope Lehnsherr Lodge will be graced with your presence on many occasions. Here, you see, we are all easy with no awkwardness or ceremony," says Erik, who appears to be bored, to Bella and Jean.

"Quite," says Bella in a superior tone.

Amara and Evan move away from the piano and join Tabitha and the other officers. Amara starts introducing the officers to the children.

"Oh yes, my dear. 5000 a year! Don't they look well together? A most agreeable young man! And he would dance every dance with Jane. Nothing else would do!" says Raven to Archlight.

"Are you pleased with Herfordshire, Colonel Worthington?" asks Archlight. '_When will all this nonsense will be over?_'

"Very much, Lady Lehnsherr. Especially this evening. A regiment of infantry doesn't find a ready welcome everywhere," says Warren, who is happy to have Betsy holding onto his arm.

"I think your officers will be very well pleased with Meryton," says Raven.

Laughing can be heard from the officers and youngest Howletts.

"Alvers and Guthrie seem well pleased already!" says Betsy.

"No doubt you attend assemblies at St. Jame's Court?" says Erik to Jean and Bella.

"We go but rarely, sir," says Bella.

"Indeed! I am surprised. I should be happy to introduce you there at any time when I'm in town," says Erik.

"Y're too kind, sir," says Bella. Bella and Jean then walk away from Erik to sit down on the couch, while they are doing this Erik says, "Well! Well! Good, good. Capital! Capital!"

Once Jean and Bella sit down on the couch, Bella says, "Insufferable conceit! To imagine dat we would need his assistance in society.'

"I am sure he is a good sort of man, Belladona," says Jean.

"N' I am sure he kept a good sort of shop before his elevation to de Knighthood. Poor LeBeau. What agonies he must be sufferin'," says Bella sincerely though Jean doesn't look like she agrees with her. Remy is pointedly looking at Rogue.

"Are yah in Meryton tah subdue the discontented populace, sir, or tah defend Hertfordshire against the French?" Rogue, who is trying to ignore Remy's constant staring, asks Warren.

"Neither ma'am. We hope to winter peacefully at Meryton. My soldiers are in great need of training and my officers in ever great need of society," answers Warren.

"When yah are settled, Ah hope yah'll give a ball," says Rogue.

"Oh, yes, my dear, do!" says Betsy. (1)

"Would a ball be well received?" asks Warren as Tabitha, Amara, Lance and Sam are passing by them.

"Who's giving a ball? I long for a ball, and so does Alvers!" says Tabitha excitedly.

"And Guthrie. Don't you?" says Amara.

"Ah d-do indeed. Most passionately," says Sam.

"Little Guthrie, I knew you would!" says Tabitha.

"Make him give a ball, Mrs. Worthington! We'll dance with all the officers," says Amara to Betsy.

"If Jubilee would play something, we could dance now!" says Tabitha heading over to the piano, "Jubilee, no more dull stuff, play something jolly. We want to dance!"

"But there are still two movements. Mamma! Tell them it isn't fair!" argues Jubilee, who really hates her character.

"Oh, play a jig, Jubilee. No one wants your concertos here," says Raven. Rogue, and Remy look like they feel sorry for her. '_She really got stuck with one of the most picked on characters_,' thinks Rogue.

"I fear their taste is not a fine as yours and mine, Jubilee, but let's oblige them this once. There is no one here who plays as well as you!" says Erik. '_I can't believe I had to give out a pep talk._'

"Very well. Though you know it gives me little pleasure," says Jubilee. Rahne gives her new sheet music. Tabitha just rolls her eyes. Then she walks over to John and Wanda, who are talking, and says, "Wanda, Mr. Allerdyce, come and dance!"

"Not now, Tabitha," replies Wanda, who then goes back to talking to John.

Tabitha shrugs it off and gets the children extras to dance with them as well as Amara, Sam, and Lance.

"Capital! Capital!" says Erik as the music starts and the dancing begins.

Rogue walks over to Lorna, who looks over at Wanda and John and says, "Mr. Allerdyce continues his attentions to Wanda, Rogue."

Rogue glance over at Wanda and John and replies with a faint smile, "Ah'm very happy for her, Lorna."

"She seems well pleased with him," says Lorna.

"If he continues so, she's in a fair way tah be in love with him," says Rogue.

"And Mr. Allerdyce? Do you think he is in love?" asks Lorna.

"It's clear that he likes her very much," replies Rogue.

"Then she should leave him in no doubt. She should show more affection than she feels, not less, if she is secure him," says Lorna.

"'Secure him?' Lorna," asks Rogue.

"Yes, she should secure him soon as may be!" replies Lorna.

"Before she is sure of his character an' certain of her own regard for him?" questions Rogue.

"But of course Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. You know there will always be vexation and grief. It's better to know in advance as little as possible of the defects of your partner. Is it not?" says Lorna. '_I can't believe that people have actually believed that._'

"Yah know it is not sound. Yah would never act like that yahrself!" replies Rogue.

"Well, it seems that Wanda will not. So we must hope that Mr. Allerdyce will. He gets little encouragement from his sisters," says Lorna.

"Or his friend," says Rogue.

Lorna looks over at Remy, who is still staring at Rogue, and says, "Mr. LeBeau looks at you a great deal."

"Ah can' think why! Unless tah frighten me with his contempt. Ah wish he would not come intah society. He only makes people uneasy," says Rogue.

Erik walks up to Remy and says, "What a charming amusement for young people this is! Nothing like dancing! A refinement of every polished society."

"N' every unpolished society," replies Remy.

"Sir?" questions Erik.

"Every savage can dance," answers Remy.

"Oh, yes. Yes, quite," says Erik.

Evan tries to grabs Tabitha's ear causing Tabitha to laugh.

Rogue says to Lorna, "I should speak to my sister before she exposes us all to ridicule." She then walks over toward the dance floor and right past Erik and Remy. Erik says, "Capital! Capital!" Erik the see Rogue walking and stops her. He take her by the arm and steers her toward Remy, while saying, "Miss Rogue! Why are you not dancing? Mr. LeBeau, allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I'm sure, when so much beauty is before you."

"Indeed sir. Ah have not the least intention of dancin'. Please don' suppose that Ah moved this way in order tah beg for a partner," says Rogue.

"I would be happy if y' would dance with me, Miss Howlett," says Remy sincerely.

"Thank yah. But excuse me, Ah… am not inclined tah dance," says Rogue.

"Why not, when you see Mr. LeBeau has no objection? Although he dislikes the amusement in general," says Erik.

"Mr. LeBeau is all politeness," says Rogue.

"He is! He is! And why should he not be, considering the inducement? Who could object to such a partner? Eh, LeBeau?" says Erik.

'_Remy is really start to hate dis scene. Mags better stop saying things like that about Remy's chere,_' thinks Remy angrily.

"Ah beg yah would excuse meh," replies Rogue, who then walks off.

"Well, well… Oh, Capital, Tabitha! Capital!" says Erik walking off as well.

Bella walks up behind Remy and says in his ear, "I believe I can guess y'r doughts at dis moment."

Remy smirks and says, "I should imagine not."

"Y' are dinkin' how insupportable it would be to spend many evenin's in such tedious company," continues Bella.

"My mind was more agreeably engaged. I've been meditatin' on de pleasure, which a pair of fine yeux (eyes) in de face of a belle (beautiful) femme can bestow," says Remy still smirking.

"N' may one dare ask whose are de yeux (eyes) dat inspired dese reflections?" asks Bella coyly.

"Miss Rogue Howlett's," says Remy sincerely.

"Miss Rogue Howlett? I am all astonishment," says Bella, who is truly astonished, and walks away. Remy just smiles and continues to stare at Rogue.

"End scene," yells Jetz, "Alright, everyone y' can change back into y'r street clothes."

Everyone goes into the changing rooms to change as Bella starts to glare at Rogue, who is unaffected by it. They all get back into the van/bus and go back to warehouse, where they all separate and go home.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I really want to know what you think of it. Please press that blue button and review, you know you want to.

1- In the movie, the officers never host a ball, but in the book they do. Just for future reference.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men or P&P. I only own Jetz.

A/N: Thanks pickingwildflowers2 for adding this story to your story alerts.

* * *

Later at the Acolyte base, John and Piotr watch a confrontation between Remy and Magneto over Rogue.

"Don' be talkin' about her like dat."

"I will do what ever I please Mr. LeBeau and you would do well to remember that I am your employer."

"Comrade calm down, he only said it because it was in the script."

"That's right mate, it's not like he was really trying to hit on the sheila.

As Piotr and John say this they 'escort' Remy out of the room. Once they get out of Magneto's hearing, John asks, "So have you spoken to the sheila about Bella and yesterday."

"Oui n' she wasn' mad at me. I also found out dat she kept de card I gave her in N'Awlins."

Piotr and John both give him encouraging smiles and the three friends decide to part ways. Piotr went to his room to paint a certain x-woman, Pyro went to play with his lighter before he snuck out of the base and Remy went to his room to think about how to get Rogue to go on a date with him.

* * *

Later that evening in one of the clubs in Bayville Wanda enters after finally getting rid of Toad. She quickly walks over to one of the table, after seeing a familiar face. Once she sits down next to him, she quickly pulls him into a passionate embrace. Once they finally part for air, Wanda says, "Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't get rid of Toad again."

"It's alright Sheila. You want to dance?"

"Alright and my name's not Sheila."

Wanda and John soon start losing themselves in the rhythm of their bodies as they groove to the beat of the music. This was the typical pattern of their evenings for the past month. Act like they just liked each other from afar, but deny it and then at night go out on dates to clubs, late night movie, etc. This was done all because of one man, Magneto, Wanda's father and John's boss. As was evident yesterday with John just looking at Wanda, Magneto would not be happy to find out that Wanda was dating one of his Acolytes, especially Pyro. At the moment though that was all forgotten and all that Wanda and John thought about was each other. Three hours later they parted and went back to the base separately in effort to make it look like they had never left or had simply been hanging out in a hidden café/bookstore.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Awful, good, please press the blue button and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P. I only Jetz.

'reading a letter'

'_thoughts_'

"spoken"

* * *

The next morning everyone met at the warehouse as usual. Belle glared at Rogue as she watched Remy flirt with her. "Alright, I need Ororo, Callisto, Logan, Raven, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, Wanda, Rogue, Bella, Jean, Remy, Scott, Roberto, n' John." They all got in the van/bus and got changed into their costumes same as usual, except for Ororo, who was just need to make it rain. Wanda, Rogue, Jubilee, Tabitha, Amara, Logan, Callisto, Ororo, and Raven all went to the Howlett's house.

* * *

Jetz took everyone to the dining room. In the dining room stood a table with three chairs on each side and one at each end. Logan was positioned at the end near the window, while Raven was at the opposite end. Wanda was positioned on Logan's right, with Rogue across from her. Amara was put on Raven's left and Tabitha opposite her. Jubilee was seated in between Amara and Wanda. Callisto was told to stand near Wanda. Mercy signaled to Jetz that she was ready and Jetz called out, "Action"

Everyone pretends to eat. Callisto handed Wanda a letter, which Wanda began to open as Raven said, "From Netherfield! Oh Wanda! Well, what does it say?"

"It is from Miss Allerdyce," replies Wanda.

"Oh, well, that is a good sign, too. Give it to me," says Raven as she takes the letter from Wanda, who wants to hex Raven but has learned wisely through other's mistakes not to attack anyone in front of Jetz.

Raven starts to read the letter adding in the commentary, " 'My dear friend' There now! 'Dine with Jean and me today…' La di da, la di da, la di da, la di da... '…as the gentlemen are to dine with the officers.' That's unlucky! Still, you must go and make what you can of it. 'Yours ever, Belladona Allerdyce.' Very elegant hand!"

"May I have the carriage, father?" asks Wanda.

"The carriage! No, indeed. You must go on horseback, for it looks like rain. Then you will have to stay the night," says Raven.

"Mother!" says Wanda.

"Why do you look at me like that? Would you go there without seeing Mr. Allerdyce? No, indeed. You will go on Nellie. That will do very well indeed!" says Raven.

Wanda looks to Logan for help. Logan just shrugs thinking, '_I'm not pissing Jetz off again for this. Still can't believe she knew about the swans._' Logan shudders. (1)

"End scene," yells Jetz, "Raven, Logan, n' Rogue go into de sittin' room. Raven sit at de table n' pretend to embroider. Logan sit by de chair near de fireplace n' pretend to read. Rogue just stare out de window near de table. Wanda, come with me." They walk outside where an extra is holding a horse for Wanda to get on. Once Wanda is on the horse, Jetz signals for Ororo to make it start raining. Mercy rolls the camera, Jetz calls action, and Wanda starts moving the horse in a walk. In the house Raven says to Rogue, "There, Rogue. You see? It is all exactly as I planned." Rogue doesn't look convinced though.

Jetz then calls out, "Cut. Alright Wanda go to de Allerdyce's house while I go get Bella, Jean, n' Roberto." Once Jetz got Bella, Jean and Roberto, she met Wanda at the front of the house and escorted everyone to a dining room. That had two window along the longest wall with a door near one of the windows and a door opposite the other. At the end of the table near the window next to the door was set up with food stuff, such as a whole lobster and shrimp. Roberto was told to go stand at the opposite end of the table on the right side of the extra. Bella was told to sit at the head of the table near the food with Jean on her left and Wanda on her right. Wanda was also given a heavy blanket to wear like a shawl, since she was wet. Once Mercy was ready, Jetz told them to start.

"Now… let me see if I've got this right, Wanda. Your mother's sister is named Mrs. Adler," says Jean.

"Yes," replies Wanda.

"And Mr. Adler's estate is..?" asks Jean.

"He lives in Meryton. He's an attorney," answers Wanda.

"And your mother's brother lives in London?" questions Jean.

"Yes. In Gracechurch Street," says Wanda.

"In which part of London is Gracechurch Street, Wanda?" asks Bella.

"I…Forgive me, I…" says Wanda as she place her head on left hand and pretends to be sick. '_Man, it was like an interrogation. I always wondered why Jane liked them at that point in the movie._'

"Da Costa, get help, Miss Howlett is unwell," commands Bella. Roberto leaves the room out the door that is across from a window.

"End scene," yells Jetz, "Wanda, y' can dry off now n' change into y'r next outfit. Could y' also get Scott, John n' Remy to come here when y're done? Merci. Bella n' Jean y' can look around if y' want but don' go far 'cause y' have to act again today."

Wanda goes to change. Mercy and Jetz go back to the Howlett's house. Jetz escorts Logan, Raven, Rogue, Jubilee, Amara and Tabitha back into the dining room. She tells Callisto that she can change out of her costume and do want she likes until they leave. She then sets up the table to only have two seats on the longer sides. Logan is seated at the head of the table near the window with Raven opposite him. Rogue is seated on his right and Jubilee on his left. Amara is seated next to Rogue while Tabitha sits next to Jubilee. Once everyone is ready, Jetz calls out action. Everyone pretends to start eating.

"Well, my dear, if Wanda should die of this fever, it will be comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Allerdyce, and under your orders," says Logan.

"Oh nonsense! People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be very well taken care of," says Raven.

"Mamma, Ah think Ah must go tah Netherfield," says Rogue.

"No, there's no call for that! Wanda is very well where she is. And you know there is nothing for you there. Go to Meryton with your sisters and meet the officers," says Raven.

"Aye, there are more than enough to go around," says Tabitha.

"Ah know that Wanda would wish meh tah be with her," says Rogue.

"I suppose that's a hint for me to send for the carriage," says Logan.

"No, father, Ah'd much rather walk. It's barely three miles tah Netherfield an' Ah'll be back for dinner," replies Rogue.

"Walk three miles in all that dirt? You'll not be fit to be seen," says Raven.

"Ah shall be fit tah see Wanda, which is all Ah want. Ah'm quite determined, mother," says Rogue. '_Bet Lizzy__ also just wanted tah get away from her sisters an' mother._' (2)

"I know! Tabitha and I will set you as far as Meryton," says Amara.

"Aye, let's call on Alvers early, before he is dressed. What a shock he will get!" says Tabitha.

"Ammm!" say Tabitha and Amara.

"Our life holds few distinctions, Mrs. Howlett, but I think we may safely boast that here sit two of the silliest girls in the country," says Logan.

"End scene," calls Jetz, "Tabitha, Amara, n' Rogue, come with me. Jubilee n' Logan, y' can go change into y'r regular clothes. Raven just hang around, y're in a couple more scenes today." Jetz and Mercy then lead Tabitha, Amara, and Rogue back to the warehouse, where the room that held the 'ball' is now converted into the town of Meryton. She tells the girls to stand in the middle and called action once Mercy was done setting up.

"Bye, Rogue!" says Amara.

Tabitha looking away from Rogue says to Amara, "Look Amara, isn't that Captian Crisp? Make haste!" Tabitha and Amara run off in the opposite direction that Rogue is walking.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Tabitha n' Amara go hang out with Raven or somedin', but don' change back into y'r regular clothes just yet. Rogue, please come with me."

Rogue is then shot walking up and over a fence, do to some stairs that were made into the fence and jumping into some mud.

Then they go to the Allerdyce house where Jetz gets Remy and brings him outside. She positions Rogue to be walking toward the house and Remy to be walking away near some trees. Jetz then calls action when Mercy signals that she is ready.

Both Rogue and Remy start walking toward each other and they jump back a little from each other when Remy walks away from the trees and Rogue sees him.

"Miss Howlett," says Remy.

"Mr. LeBeau. Ah am come tah enquire after mah sister," says Rogue.

"On foot?"

"As yah see. Would yah be so kind as tah take meh tah her?"

Remy then escorts Rogue back to the house.

"End scene."

After that scene Jetz shoots a scene where Wanda is lying in bed sick and Rogue is seeing how bad she is by feeling her cheeks.

Then Jetz gets everyone but Wanda and Roberto to go into the dining room. She positions everyone at the same end of the table as before. John is positioned at the head of the table with Bella on his left and Jean on his right with Scott sitting next to Jean. Remy is placed looking out the window that is near that end of the table. Rogue is told to stand outside the door that is also near that end of the table. Once Mercy is ready to film, Jetz tells them to start.

Everyone at the table begins to pretend to eat.

"Well, we must allow her to be an excellent walker, I suppose. But her appearance this morning! She really looked almost wild!" says Jean.

"I could hardly keep my countenance! Scamperin' about de country because her sister has a cold! Her hair, Jean," says Bella.

"Her petticoat! I hope you saw it, brother. Six inches deep in mud, I am certain!" says Jean.

"It escaped my notice. Oy thought she looked remarkably well," says John.

"Y' observed it, I'm sure Mr. LeBeau," says Bella.

"I did," says Remy.

"I'm inclined to dink y' wouldn' wish y'r sister to make such an exhibition," says Bella.

"Certainly not," says Remy. '_If Kitty was really Remy's sister he wouldn', but Jetz can take care herself so Remy wouldn' really be to worried about her._'

"It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence," says Bella.

"It shows a pleasing affection for her sister," argues John.

"Mr. LeBeau, has this escapade may have affected y'r admiration for her fine yeux (eyes)?

"Not at all. Dey were brightened by de exercise," replies Remy. '_Dey really were beau (beautiful) dis mornin'._'

"But 'Wanda' Howlett is a sweet girl! It's very sad she has such an unfortunate family, such low connections," says Jean. '_That's a laugh. Wanda's just as bad as Rogue._'

"Deir oncle (uncle), she told us is in trade, n' lives in Cheapside!" says Bella.

"Perhaps we should call, when we are next in town," replies Jean. Both women start laughing. Which Jean will argue later, was because it was in the script.

"They'd be as agreeable, had they uncles enough to fill all Cheapside!" says John.

"With such connections dey 'ave little chance of marryin' well, Allerdyce. 'Dat' is de material point," says Remy. Rogue then walks into the room.

"Miss Howlett, how does your sister do? Is she any better?" asks John as he stands up and walks up to her.

"Ah'm afraid that she is quite unwell," answers Rogue.

"Let me send for Mr. Jones. You must stay until she is recovered," says John.

"Ah would not wish tah inconvenience yah," says Rogue.

"Oy won't hear of anything else. Oy'll send to Longbourn for your clothes," answers John.

"Yah're very kind, sir," says Rogue.

"Is there any sport today, or not?" asks Scott.

"End scene," says Jetz.

The next scenes filmed are of Scott, John, and Remy hunting birds and Rogue hanging out with her sick sister Wanda.

After it is filmed that the men are coming back in. Jetz signals for Rogue to start her lines.

"There. Shall Ah disgrace yah, do yah think?" asks Rogue

"You look very pretty, Rogue, as you are well aware," says Wanda.

"Oh, Wanda. Ah'd much rather stay here with yah. The Superior Sisters wish meh miles away. Only yahr Mr. Allerdyce is civil an' attentive," says Rogue. '_Ah really wish that Ah was at home in mah room readin'._'

"He's not 'my' Mr. Allerdyce," says Wanda.

"Oh, Ah think he is. Or he very soon will be," answers Rogue.

Rogue then walks down stairs where she sees Roberto, who says, "I believe you will find Mr. Allerdyce is in the drawing room, ma'am."

Rogue says, "Thank yah," and goes into the first room she sees to see Remy playing pool. He bows to her and she walks out of the room. Remy continues to play pool. Jetz ends the filming and leads everyone into the drawing room. She tells Wanda to go change for her next scene. Rogue is told to sit on the couch that allows her to look at the desk. Bella is told to sit at the round table in the chair that is against the wall. Scott sits on her right. John is across from her. Jean sits on her left. Rogue is given a book to 'read' and the people at the table are told to pretend to play cards. Remy is told to wait outside the door. Once Jetz calls action, Remy walks in the room and Bella says, "Mr. LeBeau, come n' advise me. Mr. Summers carries all before him!"

Scott lays down a card and says, "Ha!"

Everyone else at the table says, "Ooh!"

Remy walks over to Rogue and says, "May I enquire after y'r sister, Miss Howlett?"

"Thank yah. Ah believe she's a little better," says Rogue.

"I am very glad to hear it," replies Remy.

"Mr. Summers, I'm quite undone!" says Bella.

"Should have played the deuce," says Scott as he shuffles the cards to start a new game.

"Will you join us, Miss Howlett?" asks Jean.

"Ah thank yah, no," answers Rogue.

"You prefer reading to cards? Singular!" says Scott.

"Miss Howlett despises cards. She's a great reader n' has no pleasure in anydin' else," says Bella.

"Ah deserve neither such praise nor such censure. Ah am not a great reader n' take pleasure in many dings," says Rogue.

During this time Remy has sat down at the desk and begins to 'write' a letter.

"N' what do y' do so secretly, sir?" Bella asks Remy.

"It's no secret. I'm writin' to my sister," says Remy.

"Dear Kitty! I long to see her! Is she much grown since de Spring? Is she as tall as me?" asks Bella.

"She's now about Miss Rogue Howlett's height, or a little taller," answers Remy.

"N' so accomplished! Her performance at de pianoforte is exquisite! Do y' play, Miss Howlett?" asks Bella.

"Aye, but very ill indeed," says Rogue. '_At least that is after the mental lessons from Jetz._'

"All young ladies are accomplished! They sing, they draw, they dance, speak French and German, cover screens, and Oy know not what!" says John.

"Not half a dozen would satisfy me as accomplished," says Remy.

"Certainly! No femme can be esteemed accomplished, who does not also possess a certain somedin' in her air, in de manner of walkin', in de tone of her voice, her address, n' expressions," says Bella.

"N' to dis she must yet add somedin' more substantial, in de improvement of her mind by extensive readin'," says Remy.

"Ah'm no longer surprised at yah knowin' only six accomplished women. Ah wonder at yahr knowin' any," says Rogue.

Remy stops writing and turns around to look at Rogue.

"Yah're severe upon yahr sex, Miss Howlett," comments Jean.

"Ah must speak as Ah find," says Rogue.

"Perhaps y' haven' had de advantage of movin' in society enough. Dere are many very accomplished young ladies amongst our acquaintance," says Bella.

Scott is done dealing and says, "Come, come! This is a fine way to play cards! You're all light!" The card game starts up again.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Alright everyone, Mercy n' I'll be right back, just stay 'ere. Ok."

Jetz then puts Raven, Amara, n' Tabitha in a carriage. N' Mercy starts filming this scene out side the Allerdyce house.

Raven puts her head out the carriage window and says, "Look, girls! Is it not a not fair prospect?" Amara and Tabitha then stick their heads out of the carriage to look. Jetz then yells, " Cut" and the go inside. Jean is told to sit on the couch, John in the chair, and Remy is told to stand by the window. Bella, Rogue, Raven, Amara, and Tabitha are told to stand outside the door. Scott is told that he isn't in this scene. When Jetz calls out action, Bella comes into the room and says, "N' now de mere (mother)! Are we to be invaded by every Howlett in de country? It's too much to be borne!" She says this, while walking over to the couch to sit next to Jean. Raven then walks in followed by Rogue, Amara, and Tabitha. John gets up to greet them. John asks, "Mrs. Howlett! Welcome! I hope you don't find Miss Howlett worse than expected."

"Indeed I do, sir! She's very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, for she has the sweetest temper. But she is a great deal much too ill to be moved. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness," says Raven.

"But of course!" replies John.

"Miss Howlett will receive every possible attention, I assure y'," says Bella.

"You are very good. Well, you have a sweet room here! I think you will never want to leave Netherfield," says Raven.

"Oy'd be happy to live in the country forever. Wouldn't you, LeBeau?" asks John.

"Y' would? Y' don' find de society somewhat confined n' unvaryin'?" asks Remy.

"Confined and unvarying? Indeed it is not, sir! The country is a vast deal pleasanter than town, whatever you may say about it!" says Raven.

"Mamma, yah mistake Mr. LeBeua's meanin'," says Rogue.

"Do I? He seems to think the country nothing at all!" says Raven.

"Mamma," says Rogue.

"Confined, unvarying! I would have him know we dine with 24 families!" says Raven.

Bella and Jean laugh. Raven glares at them.

"Mamma? Have yah seen Lorna Lehnsherr since Ah came away?" ask Rogue.

"Yes, she call yesterday with Sir Erik. What an agreeable man he is! 'That' is my idea of good breeding. Those persons who fancy themselves very important, and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter," says Raven stifling a laugh. '_Erik agreeable, he wants to rule the world and is willing to take it by force._'

"Mr. Allerdyce, did you not promise a ball when you were settled here? It will be a scandal if you don't keep your word," says Tabitha.

"Oy am perfectly ready to keep my engagement. When your sister is recovered, you shall name the day of the ball, if you please," says John.

"There, now, Tabitha! That's a fair promise for you! That's generosity for you! That's what I call gentlemanly behavior!" says Raven.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Raven, Amara, n' Tabitha, y' can go change into y'r regular clothes." Raven, Amara, and Tabitha leave. Jetz then tells Rogue to sit at the table and 'read', Bella to walk around 'reading', John to stand near the fireplace. Remy to sit at the desk 'reading', Jean to sit in the chair, and Scott to sleep on the couch near the desk. When Jetz calls action, Bella walks around the room. Jean sleepily waves at her. Bella sets her book down on the mantel. John moves away from the fireplace and sit down on the couch opposite of Scott. Bella walks over Remy and reads over his shoulder; he ignores her. Bella then walks over to Rogue and says, "Miss Rogue Howlett. Let me persuade y' to follow my example n' take a turn about de room. It's so refreshin'!" Rogue agrees and stands up and walks around the room with Bella. Remy looks up from his book to watch them or rather more specifically Rogue. Bella then asks Remy, "Will y' not join us Mr. LeBeau?"

"Dat would defeat de object," replies Remy.

"What do y' mean, sir? What can he mean?" asks Bella.

"Ah think we would do better not tah enquire," says Rogue.

"Nay, we insist on knowin' y'r meanin', sir!" says Bella.

"Dat y'r figures are to best advantage when walkin', n' dat I might best admire dem from 'ere," answers Remy.

"Shockin'! Abominable reply! How shall we punish him, Miss Rogue?" asks Bella.

Both Rogue and Bella are still walking during this conversation.

"Nothin' so easy. Tease him. Laugh at him," suggests Rogue.

"Laugh at Mr. LeBeau? Impossible! He is a homme (man) widout fault," says Bella. '_Well he has some faults, but I love him n' he loves me. So I'll just ignore dem._'

Jetz stifles a laugh after hearing Bella's thoughts. Mercy looks at her confused, but she just motions to that she'll explain later.

"Is he indeed? A man without fault?" asks Rogue, who has stopped walking in front of Remy.

"Dat is not possible for anyone. Mais (but) it has been my study to avoid dose weaknesses which expose ridicule," says Remy.

"Such as vanity, perhaps, an' pride?" asks Rogue.

"Oui (yes) vanity is a weakness indeed. Mais (but) pride… where dere is a superiority of mind, pride will always be under regulation. I 'ave faults, mais (but) I hope dey're not of understandin'. My temper I cannot vouch for. It might be called resentful. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever," says Remy.

"That is a failin' indeed, but Ah cannot laugh at it," says Rogue.

"I believe every diposition has a tendency to some evil," says Remy.

"Yahr defect is a propensity tah hate everyone," says Rogue.

"Y'rs is willfully to misunderstand dem," replies Remy.

Bella, who is stick of being ignored says, "Shall we have some music?" She then walks over to the piano and starts playing. Remy continues to stare at Rogue, who has turned away.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Bella, Remy, Jean, n' Scott go to de dinin' room. John n' Rogue, go outside for y'r next scene. Rogue could y' also get Wanda," Jetz then starts whispering something to Mercy. As everyone heads out of the room, they hear Jetz and Mercy laughing. "I wonder what dat's about?" asks Bella. Everyone else just shrugs in response or ignores her in the case of Remy and Rogue.

Once Jetz and Mercy are done talking, they head to the dining room where they position Remy at the window at the opposite end from where people will be 'eating', Bella, Jean, n' Scott were positioned where they were last time. Then they head outside to where Rogue, Wanda, John, and some extras and a carriage are waiting for them. Jetz tells Rogue to get into the carriage and Wanda to get in after her. Mercy is signaled to start filming and Jetz calls action. An extra closes the door of the carriage. Wanda and Rogue look out the window at John, who says, "Give your parents my warmest salutations. Your father is most welcome to shoot with us at any time convenient." '_Yeah right, Logan'd probably try to kill me and make it look like an accident. If Oy was lucky that is._'

"Thank you, sir. You are very kind," says Wanda.

"Goodbye," says John.

"Goodbye," says Wanda.

"Drive on, Rossiter," says John and the carriage starts moving.

"End scene," says Jetz and the carriage stops moving, "John, y' can go change into y'r regular clothes. Wanda n' Rogue don' move from de carriage please. We'll be right back."

Jetz and Mercy then go to the dining room and start filming. After Jetz called action Bella says, "How pleasant it is to 'ave one's house to oneself again! Mais I fear Mr. LeBeau is mournin' de loss of Miss Rogue Howlett's pert opinions n' fine yeux (eyes)."

"Quite de contrary, I assure y'," says Remy, who continues to stare out the window.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Y'll can go change into y'r regular clothes now."

Jetz and Mercy go back outside. Mercy gets into the carriage with the camera and once the carriage starts moving again Rogue says her line. She says, "Oh, Wanda! Ah'm sorry tah say it, but notwithstandin' yahr excellent Mr. Allerdyce, Ah've never been so happy to leave a place in mah life!"

That ended the filming for the day. Rogue and Wanda changed into their regular clothes and everyone went back to the warehouse. Remy flirted with Rogue and Bella kept glaring at Rogue and Remy, upset that she was being ignored. Once everyone got back to the warehouse they all split up and went home.

* * *

A/N: Please review, thanks.

1- Taken from Gilmore Girls, Michael is said to be afraid of swans after being attacked by a band of them as a child in France. Jess is also attacked by a swan in a different episode.

2- Lizzy is Elizabeth Bennet's nickname.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P. I do own Jetz though.

A/N: Please review this story. I'd like to know what you guys think of it. Just so you know I don't dislike Salior Moon. I just couldn't help, but think that Rogue and Wanda would. Sorry if the updates aren't regular, but I don't always have internet access on my laptop. Thanks for reading this. Also sorry if it makes it confusing when I post multiple chapters at once. I just felt bad that Chapter 8 was soo short, so I added Chapter 9 as an apology. Really guys though please review, I want your comments, the good and the bad. Thanks.

* * *

Rogue knocks on the door of the Acolyte/Brotherhood base. Inside she hears the boys arguing over who'll open the door. Finally the door is opened by non other but Remy LeBeau. "Bonjour, chere. What y' doin' 'ere? Come to see Remy?" says Remy as he looks her up and down.

"She's here to see me," answers Wanda from behind him. Remy is quickly pushed to the side as Rogue comes in. The boys are all sitting around a TV that is playing a rerun of Sailor Moon. Rogue raises her eyebrow and looks at Wanda. "I think it has to do with the short skirts. John likes Sailor Mars the best. He even has a poster of her."

"The whole fire power thin'… Don' ask how Ah know that Ah'd like tah forget."

Wanda just laughs and motions Rogue to follow her to her room. Once they get to her room and push Remy back out of it, Wanda asks, "So we're still up for clubbing tonight." Wanda motions to Rogue outfit, which consists of black leather mini skirt, black corset under a dark green mesh top, hunter green fishnet stockings over see-through nylons, and her patented black boots and gloves. She was also wearing skull earrings, and a black chocker.

"Yeah, where do yah want tah go? Ah personally don' care Ah just wanted out of the mansion. Ah couldn' stand listenin' tah Scott an' Jubilee whine for one more minute," says Rogue as she sits down on Wanda's bed.

"I don't blame you. I need to get away from Toad. Let's go to that new mutant only club," says Wanda putting on gothic cross earrings, and a red chocker. She is wearing a red corset and red/black mini skirt and red hooker boots.

"Boy still annoyin' yah?"

"His mere existent annoys me."

Rogue just smirks and lets out a chuckle.

"I'm ready. Let's go before anymore of our brain cells disappear."

Rogue laughs and follows Wanda out of her room.

As they enter the main living area, John couldn't stop himself from whistling. "You look good, shelias." Toad glares at him. Remy just smirks and says, "Oui dey do, especially mon chere."

"Stop callin' meh that. Ah'm not y'rs or anybody else's anythin', got that Swamp Rat," yells Rogue as she storms out of the base. Wanda glares at Remy and follows her.

* * *

Rogue and Wanda finally arrive at the new club in Bayville that was exclusively for mutants, it's in the underground circuit which is why no one has tried to burn it down yet. Wanda easily gains entrance after hexing one of the garbage cans at the bouncers. One of the bouncers tries to stop Rogue, who just looks up him and says, "There's a reason Ah'm covered up, sugah, an' unless yah want tah be unconscious Ah wouldn' ask meh tah demonstrate." The other bouncer, who recognizes her from the news, tells his partner to let her in.

* * *

Once inside Wanda and Rogue get something to drink and sit down at a booth. About five minutes later Wanda sees something on the dance floor and says, "Hey, I'll be right back. There's just something I need to check out."

Rogue nods and continues to sip her drink. A couple minute later she hears from behind her, "'Ello, chere fancy meetin' y' 'ere." She turns around to see Remy.

"Go away, Swamp Rat."

Remy comes closer to her. "Will y' dance wid Remy?"

"No."

"Why not? It's just one dance. Please."

"Fine"

"What"

"Ah said fine, but if yah don'…"

"Non." Remy grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor. They start dancing and unconsciously, at least on Rogue's part, one dance turns out to be multiple dances. Once Rogue realizes this though, well that and the fact that she was enjoying herself maybe a little too much, she quickly walks away to go find Wanda. She doesn't have to look far though because back at the table is Wanda and John making out. Both Rogue and Remy just look amused. "Wanda, Ah thought yah weren' intah the firestarter." Wanda quickly jumps back away from John when she hears this and looks at Rogue like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Well, It's more like… All right, I lied I just don't want my father or brother to find out ok. I mean you saw what my father did when John just looked at me."

"It's ok. Ah won' tell."

"Good and I won't tell anyone that I saw you and Remy there heating up the dance floor a moment ago."

Rogue paled at this, "Ah don' know whah y'r talkin' about. Ah'm goin' home. Don' follow meh, Swamp Rat."

Rogue walks off. "Sheila just won't admit her feelings. Will she?"

Remy sulks and leaves as well after having a shot of bourbon.

"We need to get those two together."

"That's easier said then done, sheila. The sheila just won't admit how she feels."

John and Wanda continue talking about Remy and Rogue before going home and pretending that they weren't out together somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P. I do own Jetz though.

* * *

As usual everyone meets up at the warehouse, though today Rogue is more distant then usual. Remy tries to get her to talk to him, but Logan and Scott keep getting in his way. Jetz then announces that she needs Logan, Raven, Wanda, Rogue, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, Bobby, Emma, Danielle, Jeanne-Marie, Lance, Pietro, Remy, and John to follow her. Remy starts flirting with Rogue on the bus, but Pietro keeps butting in. Rogue ignores them both. Once there Jetz tells everyone to go change and for Logan, Wanda, Rogue, Raven, Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha to go to the Howlett house and for Emma, Danielle, Jeanne-Marie, and Bobby to go to the church near the Howlett house.

* * *

Once everyone for that scene has arrived for it, Jetz takes them to the dining room and gives Logan a letter and positions him at the head of the table near the window and Raven across from him. Tabitha on right side of Raven and Amara on Raven's left. Wanda is on Logan's right and Rogue is on his left. Jubilee is in between Amara and Wanda. Mercy signals she is ready and Jetz calls out action.

"I hope, my dear, you have ordered a good dinner today, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party," says Logan. '_I still can believe I have to call her my dear._'

"Mr. Allerdyce! Why, Wanda, you sly thing, you never dropped a word! And no fish to be got! Oh Lord Tabitha, my love, ring the bell. I must speak to Callisto," says Raven. Tabitha gets and walks behind Raven, when Logan says, "It is not Mr. Allerdyce. It is a person I never saw in the whole course of my life."

Tabitha stops next to Amara and says, "Colonel Worthington!"

"Captain Crisp!" says Amara

"No, I know. Alvers!" says Tabitha.

Logan glares at Tabitha and she sits back down. He says, "About a month ago, I received this letter. About a fortnight ago, I answered it, for it was case of some delicacy, requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, Mr. Drake, who , when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases."

"Oh, my dear, pray don't mention that odious man! It is the hardest thing in the world, that your estate should be entailed away from your children," says Raven. '_I hate calling him that._'

"Indeed, my dear, nothing can clear Mr. Drake of the iniquitous crime of inheriting Longbourn, but if you'll listen to his letter, you may be softened by how he expresses himself," says Logan, who now starts to read the letter, " 'My dear sir, the disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honored father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him…'" Tabitha snorts and Logan glares at her and then continues, " '…to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach.' There Mrs. Howlett. 'My mind, however, is now made up on the subject…"

"End scene. Everyone go wait outside till we come back," says Jetz as her and Mercy go to the church.

111

At the church, Jetz tells Emma, Danielle, and Jeannie-Marie to go into the church. Bobby is to stand outside and bow to the extras coming out of the church. Once action is called everyone is told to make very little noise. Bobby bows to the extras coming out of the church. Once Emma starts to come out all the extras stand off to the side. Bobby goes to talk to her and Danielle follows behind her with Jeannie-Marie holding an umbrella over her head. Bobby bows to Emma and Danielle as they leave and the extras come up from behind him. He then is shown getting into a carriage with his baggage and then is shown in a closed carriage coming in front of the Howlett house. Jetz then signals for the filming to end and sets up some equipment while Mercy puts the film to the correct spot, from the moment Logan stops speaking. Jetz then hands Bobby a microphone and tells him to say his lines into it. He says, "…for, having received my ordination at Easter, I've been fortunate to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honorable Lady Emma Frost, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory at Hunsford, where it's my endeavor to demean myself with grateful respect towards her Ladyship. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence, and on these grounds I flatter myself that my overtures of goodwill are highly commendable, and will not lead you to reject the offered olive branch. I am, sir, keenly conscious of being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends. I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family on Monday the 18th… Have care, Dawkins! … and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday sevenight following. I shall travel as far as the turnpike in my own modest equipage, where I hope to catch the Bromley Post at 35 minutes past ten, and thence to Watford, from whence I shall engage a hired carriage to transport me to Longbourn. Where, God willing, you may expect me by four in the afternoon." Then Bobby is told to get back into the carriage and the 'Howlett's' are told to come out of the house once action is called. "Action," says Jetz.

Logan says, "And here he comes."

"He must be an oddity, don' yah think?" asks Rogue.

"If he's disposed to make our girls any amends, I shan't be the person to discourage him," says Raven.

"Can he be a sensible man, sir?" asks Rogue.

"I think not, my dear. Indeed, I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse," says Logan. The carriage has finally made it to the front of the house and Bobby gets out. Logan says sarcastically, "Mr. Drake! You are very welcome!"

"My dear Mr. and Mrs. Howlett!" says Bobby. Jubilee primps her hair, while Rogue and Wanda try not to out right laugh at Bobby almost falling out of the carriage trying to get out.

"End scene," says Jetz and she motions for them to follow her into the dining room. She positions Logan at the head near the window and Bobby to his right and Wanda to his left. Raven is opposite of Logan and Tabitha is one her right and Amara on her left. Rogue sits in between Bobby and Amara. Jubilee sits in between Wanda and Tabitha.

"Action" yells Jetz, once Mercy signals that she is ready.

"You seem very… fortunate in your patroness, sir," says Logan to Bobby.

"Lady Emma Frost. Indeed I am, sir. I have been treated with such affability, such condescension, as I would never have dared to hope for. I have been invited twice to dine at Rosings Park," says Bobby.

"That so? Amazing," says Logan with little enthusiasm.

"Does she live near you, sir?" asks Raven.

"The garden, in which stands my humble abode, is separated only by a lane from Rosings Park," answers Bobby.

"Only a lane, eh? Fancy that, Rogue," says Logan.

"I think you said she was a widow, sir? Has she any family?" asks Raven.

"She has one daughter, ma'am. The heiress of Rosings, and of very extensive property," answers Bobby.

"And has she been presented at court?" questions Raven.

"She is unfortunately of a sick constitution which unhappily prevents her being in town. And by that means, as I told Lady Emma myself one day, she has deprived the British Court of its brightest ornament," says Bobby to Raven and then says to Logan, "You may imagine, sir, how happy I am on every occasion to offer those little delicate compliments, which are always acceptable to ladies."

"That is fortunate for you, that you possess such an extraordinary talent for flattering with delicacy. May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are they the result of previous study?" responds Logan causing both Wanda and Rogue to bite back a laugh.

"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, sir. I do sometimes amuse myself by writing down and arranging such little compliments as may be adapted to ordinary occasions. But I try to give them as unstudied an air as possible," answers Bobby.

"Excellent. Excellent," says Logan.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Logan, y' can go change into y'r regular clothes. Everyone else come with me."

Logan goes to change, while Jetz leads everyone outside. She tells Tabitha and Amara to go play horseshoes, Rogue and Wanda to go talk by the garden, Jubilee to read near the garden, and Bobby and Raven to talk to each other on the path near the house. Mercy signals that she is ready and Jetz calls out action.

Bobby and Raven walk and Bobby says to Raven, "I must confess myself quite overwhelmed with the charms of your daughters."

"Oh you're very kind sir. They are sweet girls, though I say it myself," says Raven.

"Perhaps especially the eldest Miss Howlett?" says Bobby.

"Ah, yes, Wanda is admired wherever she goes. But I think I should tell you, I think it very likely she will be very soon engaged," replies Raven.

"Ah," says Bobby.

"As for my younger daughters, if any of them… In their case I know of no prior attachment at all," says Raven.

"Ah," says Bobby. He then looks over at Tabitha and Amara playing horseshoes and laughing, then to Jubilee reading and lastly over at Rogue and Wanda talking by the garden.

Tabitha then runs over to Raven and Bobby and says, "We're going to Meryton to see if Alvers is returned from town!"

"Perhaps you would care for a little exercise, Mr. Drake?" asks Raven.

"Indeed I would Mrs. Howlett. Cousin Rogue! Would you do me the great honor of walking with me into town?" asks Bobby. Rogue just gives Wanda a look like she would rather not.

Jetz then films Rogue walking with Bobby and Wanda and Jubilee walking in front of them and Tabitha and Amara walking in front of them. Bobby then asks Rogue, "You visit your Aunt Adler in Meryton frequently, I understand?"

"Yes, she is fond of company, but yah'll find her gatherings poor affairs after the splendors of Rosings Park," answers Rogue.

"No, I think not. I believe I possess the happy knack, much to be desired in a clergyman, of adapting myself to every kind of society, whether high or low," says Bobby.

"That is fortunate indeed," says Rogue.

"Yes, indeed, and though it is a gift of nature, constant study has enabled me, I flatter myself, to make a kind of art of it," says Bobby. '_Rogue is really pretty today in that outfit. She looks better in it then in her goth stuff._'

"End scene," says Jetz then she leads them to the warehouse where the 'town' is still set up, getting Pietro, Lance, Remy and John (John and Remy are given horse to ride) on the way, and calls action.

Amara walks up to a store window and looks in and says to Tabitha, "There! I'm sure that's new in since Friday. Isn't it nice? Don't you think I'd look well in it?"

"Not as well as me. Come on!" says Tabitha as she looks for Alvers. '_Man this girl is really mean sometimes._'

"No, I shan't. Wanda! Come here. Look at this! Wanda, I'm determined to have this bonnet!" says Amara.

"Look, there's Alvers!" says Tabitha.

"Where?" asks Amara.

"There. Look!" says Tabitha pointing to Lance and Pietro, who are across the street.

"Who's with him?" asks Amara.

"Don't know," says Tabitha.

"He's handsome!" says Amara. "I can't believe I just had to give Pietro a compliment."

"Mais (but) y' did. Now get over it n' stick to de script," says Jetz in annoyance.

"He might be if he were in regimentals. A man looks nothing without regimentals!" says Tabitha.

"They're looking over. Rogue, isn't he mighty good-looking?" asks Amara.

"Alvers!" yells Tabitha as she waves Lance over to them.

"Tabitha," says Wanda in a bored tone. '_I could care less if she makes a fool of herself, but I wish she wouldn't yell in my ear though._'

Lance and Pietro walk over to them and bow. Tabitha says to Lance, "We thought you were still in town!"

"There was nothing amusing enough to hold us there. May I introduce my friend Pietro Maximoff? Miss Howlett, Miss Rogue Howlett, Miss Jubilee Howlett, Miss Amara Howlett and Miss Tabitha Howlett," says Lance pointing to each girl as he introduces them.

"This is our cousin, Mr. Drake," says Wanda motioning to Bobby.

"Do yah stay long in Meryton, Mr. Maximoff?" asks Rogue.

"All-winter, I'm-happy-to-say. I've-taken-a-commission-in-Colonel-Worthington's-regiment," answers Pietro.

"There, Tabitha! He will be dressed in regimentals," says Amara giggling. She is really getting into character.

"And lend them much distinction, I dare say. Outswagger us all, eh, Maximoff?" says Lance. '_I can't believe I have to say this as if his ego isn't big enough with this it will be more unbearable than it already is._'

"You-misrepresent-me-to-these-young-ladies," says Pietro cockily.

"Shall you come with us to Aunt Adler tonight?" Tabitha asks Pietro.

"Alvers is coming!" says Amara.

"It's only supper and cards," says Tabitha.

"I-haven't-been-invited-by-Mr.-and-Mrs.-Adler," says Pietro.

"No one cares about that nowadays!" says Tabitha.

"If-Mrs.-Adler-extended-the-invitation-to-include-me, I-should-be-delighted," says Pietro.

John and Remy then ride up behind Lance and Pietro. John sees Wanda, gets off his horse, and says, "How very fortunate! We were on our way to Longbourn to ask after your health."

As Wanda says, "You're very kind, sir. I'm quite recovered, as you see," Remy glares at Pietro, who just cockily looks up at Remy. Rogue just looks at them with annoyance, even though she is supposed to be looking confused at the exchange.

John then says to Wanda, "Yes. Oy'm very glad to know it." Remy rides away from them sulkily.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Alright everyone go change into y'r regular clothes n' get into the van."

Everyone did as they were told and soon everyone was back at the warehouse and splitting off to go home.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy getting ready to start school. Please review this. I really want to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P. I do own Jetz.

Later as the Acolytes/Brotherhood members were heading back to the base, Pietro was reveling in the part he got in the play. As he was talking though, both Lance and Remy were glaring at him. "When do y' dink he is goin' to shut up."

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon."

After a couple more minutes, Remy finally couldn't take it anymore and throws a charged card at him. Pietro wasn't paying attention though and was soon thrown backwards by the explosion. "Hey-what-was-that-for?"

"Guess it was too much to hope for dat it'd shut him up," Remy says Lance.

"Yep," says Lance simply.

Pietro starts yelling at Remy. Remy simply ignores him and walks past him. Lance just smiles at all of this and follows Remy and shrugs at Pietro as he passes him as if to say "what can you do".

* * *

At the institute, Bobby was complaining about all of the death threats he had received in regards his role.

"I can't believe it. It's not my fault that I got this part. I mean Rogue is hot, but I'm not stupid enough to mess with Gambit. I mean just the look he was giving in the dressing room; I thought he was going to kill me."

"Breath man, you're only going to be doing this for a little while and then you can avoid both Gambit and Rogue if you want," says Roberto.

"You're right. I just hope, I'm allowed to live till then."

Roberto just rolls his eyes at Bobby's melodramatic behavior and walks away. Bobby follows after him, still talking about his 'near-death' experience with Gambit.

* * *

Later in the park, Wanda, John, Kitty, and Piotr meet to organize an intervention of sorts. "We need to get those two together," says Wanda.

"We know, sheila, but their both stubborn especially Rogue."

"Da, he's right how do we get them together."

"I know, like, what if we, like, use the acting to help us along. I mean their characters, like, do end up together."

"That's true, but it'll be a while before we even get to that part of the story. Most of the story is spent with Elizabeth hating Darcy," says Wanda.

"I know, sheilas, let's lock them in a closet and surround it with fire."

"Like, why would we want to surround it with fire?"

"Why wouldn't we want to surround it with fire, sheila?"

"Because they'd probably die, anyway Remy'd just pick the lock and get out or Rogue would absorb Remy and pick the lock to get out," says Wanda.

"Why don't we just let them get together at their own pace?" asks Piotr. Everyone looks over at Piotr like he's crazy. "Never mind, forget I said anything," says Piotr shaking his head.

The four continue to argue like this, but find that they couldn't think of any really good ideas. They did agree to meet again to make plans on how to get rid of Bella, though, and also to see if they can come up with anything good by then.

* * *

A/N: Please review. It doesn't have to be anything long just something.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P. I do own Jetz though.

A/N: This for CarelessNymph, who I believe in response to my review her story, Children of Troy (which is really good, check it out), wanted me to update. Thanks for liking it.

* * *

Next day everyone met at the warehouse yet again. "I need Tabitha, Amara, Bobby, Irene, Wanda, Rogue, Pietro, Jubilee, Logan, Lance, Raven, n' Ray," says Jetz then heads out to the van/bus. Everyone gets in, Raven assists Irene into the van/bus and once they get there they get dressed. After that they go to where the 'town' used to be, it is now set up to look like the inside of a house, specifically the Adler's house. Bobby is told to stand near the fireplace with Irene, Rogue, and Wanda. Tabitha, Jubilee and Amara are told to stand outside the door. Everyone else, except Logan, is told to just walk around and mingle. When Jetz calls action, Tabitha and Amara come through the door with Jubilee behind them carrying sheet music and heads to the piano to start playing ,and Tabitha says, "Look, there's Alvers!"

"And Daniels," says Amara. Jubilee head toward the piano.

"Such a variety of social intercourse. What a charming apartment you have here, Mrs. Adler. Upon my word, it reminds me greatly of the small summer breakfast room at Rosings!" says Bobby to Irene.

"Does it indeed, sir? I'm much obliged to you, I'm sure," answers Irene, who amused by all of this, because she knows why Jetz is doing this.

"I'm sure Mr. Drake wishes to pay a compliment, Aunt," says Wanda.

"Does he? I see," says Irene.

"Rosings Park, we must understand, is very grand indeed," says Rogue.

"Indeed it is! My dear Madam, if you thought I intended any slight on your excellent and very comfortable arrangements, I am mortified! Rosings Park is the residence of my noble patroness, Lady Emma Frost," says Bobby.

"Oh, now I understand," says Irene.

"The chimney piece in the second drawing room alone cost 800 pounds!" says Bobby.

"Now I see, there's no offence at all. Will you oblige me and sit down to a game of whist?" asks Irene.

"I must confess I know little of the game, madam, but I shall be glad to improve myself. If my fair cousin will consent to release me?" says Bobby looking at Rogue for approval.

"With all mah heart, sir," says Rogue with disgust. '_Ah think Ah'm goin' tah throw up._"

Bobby is then seen sitting across from Irene and next two extras playing whist.

"Oh, Mr. Drake!" says Irene.

"What were trumps again?" asks Bobby.

"Hearts, Mr. Drake! Hearts!" answers Irene.

Pietro then comes up to Rogue, who is now standing by herself and says, "I-must-confess-I-thought-I'd-never-escape-your-younger-sisters." Amara and Tabitha are playing a card game with Lance and Ray.

"They can be very determined. Tabitha especially," replies Rogue.

"But-they're-pleasant-girls. Indeed-I-find-that-society-in-Hertfordshire-quite-exceeds-my-expectations. I-don't-see-Mr.-Allerdyce-and-his-friends-here-this-evening," says Pietro.

"Ah think some of Mr. Allerdyce's friends would consider it beneath their dignity," says Rogue.

"Really? Have-you-known-Mr.-LeBeau-long?" asks Pietro.

"About a month," answers Rogue.

"I've-known-him-all-my-life. We-played-together-as-children," says Pietro.

"But…" says Rogue, who is bored. '_Them hatin' each other isn' that surprisin' tah meh at all. Ah'd be more surprised if they got along._'

"Yes, you're-surprised. Perhaps-you-noticed-the-cold-manner-of-our-greeting?" says Pietro.

"Ah confess Ah did," says Rogue.

"Do-you…Are-you-much-acquainted-with-Mr.-LeBeau?" asks Pietro.

"As much as Ah ever wish tah be. Ah've spent three days in the same house with him, an' Ah find him very disagreeable," answers Rogue.

"I-fear-there-are-few-who-would-share-that-opinion…except-myself," says Pietro.

"But he's not at all liked in Hertfordshire. Everybody is disgusted with his pride," says Rogue.

"Do-you-know… Does-he-intend-to-stay-long-at-Netherfield?" asks Pietro.

"Ah do not know. Ah hope his being in the neighborhood will not affect yahr plans tah stay," says Rogue. '_Pietro's ego is going tah be unbearable by the end of this film._'

"Thank-you. But-it-is-not-for-me-to-be-driven-away-by-Mr.-LeBeau. If-he-wishes-to-avoid-seeing-me, he-must-go. We're-not-on-friendly-terms, but-I-have-no-reason-to-avoid-him-but-one: He's-done-me-great-wrong. His-father, the-late-Mr.-LeBeau, was-my-Godfather, and-one-of-the-best-men-that-ever-breathed. My-father-was-his-steward, and-when-he-died, old-Mr.-LeBeau-cared-for-me, provided-for-me, loved-me, I-believe, as-though-I-were-his-own-son. He-intended-me-for-the-church. And-it-was-my-dearest-wish-to-enter-into-that-profession. But-after-he-died, and-the-living-he'd-promised-me-fell-vacant, the-son-refused-point-blank-to-honor-his-father's-promises. And-so, you-see, I-have-to-make-my-own-way-in-the-world," says Pietro.

"This is quite shocking! I had not thought Mr. LeBeau as bad as this. Tah descend tah such malicious revenge. He deserves tah be publicly disgraced!" replies Rogue.

"Some-day-he-will-be, but-not-by-me. Till-I-can-forget-his-father, I-can't-defy-or-expose-him," says Pietro.

"Ah wonder at the pride of this man. How abominable! Yah're more temperate than Ah'd be in yahr situation," says Rogue.

"Well, I-have-not-the-resentful-temper-that-some-men-have. And-my-situation, you-know, is-not-so-bad. At-present-I-have-every-cause-for-cheer! I-can't-bear-to-be-idle, and-my-new-profession-gives-me-active-employment. My-fellow-officers-are-excellent-men. And-now-I-find-myself-in-a-society-as-agreeable-as-any-I've-ever-known. I-absolutely-forbid-you-to-feel-sorry-for-me!" says Pietro.

"Rogue? Rogue, why should you feel sorry for Mr. Maximoff?" asks Tabitha, who has come up behind Pietro.

"Why? Because…Because-I've-not-had-a-dance-these-three-months-together!" answers Pietro.

"Poor Mr. Maximoff! Well, you shall have one now. Jubilee, Jubilee! The Barley Mow!" says Tabitha as she drags Pietro off to dance. Jubilee starts to play the Barley Mow and Irene says in annoyance, "Oh, Mr. Drake!" Rogue pretends to smile, making it very strained, thinking, '_Ah can' believe Ah have tah do this, but Ah refuse tah be like Magneto, Scott, or Logan. They still jump a little around Jetz._'

"End scene," says Jetz, "Alright everyone go change for y'r next scene except for Irene, y' can change into y'r regular clothes if y' want n' just wander around. Wanda n' Rogue come to de Howlett's house when y're done."

* * *

Wanda and Rogue came to the Howlett's house and went upstairs to where Mercy and Jetz were waiting for them. They go into the bedroom that they used earlier. (1) Rogue sits on the bed and Wanda kneels next to on the opposite side of the bed. Jetz the calls action and Wanda says, "I cannot believe it! Rogue, Mr. LeBeau's respect for his father's wishes wouldn't allow him to behave in such an unchristian way. Rogue, consider, how could his most intimate friends be so deceived in him?"

Rogue answers, "Ah could more easily imagine Mr. Allerdyce being imposed upon, than tah think that Mr. Maximoff could invent such a history!"

"I believe you like Mr. Maximoff, Rogue," laughs Wanda.

"Ah…Ah can't believe Ah have tah say this," says Rogue.

"I don' care, just say it," says Jetz, who rolls her eyes, but hides a sly smile.

"Fine, Ah confess Ah do like him. Ah do not see how anyone could not like him. There's somethin' very open an' artless in his manner. He feels deeply, Ah believe, an' yet has a natural merriment an' energy, despite all this. Yes, Wanda, Ah confess Ah like him very much," says Rogue with disgust. '_Ah'm goin' tah have tah wash out mah mouth now. Ah can' believe Ah had tah say that. Yuck!_'

"But after so short an acquaintance, do you think we should believe in him so implicitly?" asks Wanda.

"How could he be doubted? He gave meh all the circumstances, Wanda. Names, facts. An' everythan' without ceremony. Let Mr. LeBeau contradict it! Besides, there was truth in all his looks," replies Rogue.

"It is difficult, indeed. It is distressing. One does not know what to think," says Wanda.

"Ah beg yahr pardon, one knows 'exactly' whah tah think!" says Rogue.

"End scene. Alright girls go change n' come back for de next scene. Also bring Jubilee, Logan, Raven, Tabitha, Amara, Bobby, Lance, Ray, n' Pietro with y'. Merci," says Jetz.

* * *

When they get back they go to the sitting room. Logan is told to go into the study and when Jetz calls action pretend to be getting a drink. Bobby is told to sit at the back of the table in the sitting room with Rogue sitting on his left and Wanda on his right. Jubilee is told to pretend to be reading over his shoulder. Amara and Tabitha are told to stand behind the chairs near the fireplace and Raven is told to sit in the chair she usually sits in and pretend to read a letter. Lance, Ray and Pietro are just told to sit out of the way for now. "Action" Logan is film pouring himself a drink while rolling his eyes when he hears Raven's voice say, "Oh, girls! Girls, we have all been invited to a ball at Netherfield." Mercy then films the people in the sitting room.

Tabitha says, "I love a ball!"

"So do I!" responds Amara.

"This will be a compliment to you, Wanda, you know. The invitation includes you, Mr. Drake," says Raven.

"But shall yah accept, sir? Would it be entirely proper? Would yahr bishop approve?" asks Rogue.

"Your scruples do you credit, my dear cousin. I am of the opinion that a ball of this kind, given by a man of good character to respectable people, can have no evil tendency." Bobby gets up and continues by saying, "And I am so far form objecting to dancing myself, that I shall hope to be honored with the hands of all my fair cousins during the evening! And I take this opportunity of soliciting yours…" He turns to Rogue and says much to Jubilee's disappointment, "Miss Rogue, for the first two dances!" Rogue just rolls her eyes and looks over at Wanda, who is trying not to laugh. "End scene. Alright everyone let's go outside." Everyone goes outside and Jetz starts directing them to their places. "Amara n' Tabitha go sit on dat swing. Lance push dem from behind n' Ray push from de front. Pietro go over dere with Rogue n' Bobby, stand on Rogue's right n' Bobby stand to her left. Start walking around when I call action. Wanda get ready to run into the scene. Raven n' Logan, y' can go change back into y'r regular clothes." Once everyone was in their places Jetz called out action.

Bobby says to Pietro, "I dare say you'll be able to imagine the scope of the whole, Mr. Maximoff, when I tell you that the chimney piece alone, in the second drawing room, cost all of 800 pounds!"

Pietro replies, "800-pounds, sir! I-hazard-a-guess-it-must-be-a-very-large-one?"

"It is very large, indeed, sir," says Bobby.

"Her-Ladyship-is-fond-of-a-good-blaze, then?" asks Pietro.

"Oh…" says Bobby when Wanda runs up to them and says, "Mr. Drake! How fortunate! I must claim you for my sister Jubilee. She's found a passage in Fordyce's Sermons that she can't make out at all."

"Well, I…" says Bobby.

"I believe it is of great doctrinal import, sir," stresses Wanda.

"In that case…" says Bobby.

"You're very kind, sir. She's in the drawing room," says Wanda as she starts to lead Bobby away from Rogue and Pietro.

Once Bobby has left, Pietro says, "Mr.-Drake's-conversation-is-very… wholesome."

"An' there is plenty tah be had of it, Ah assure yah! Have yah made Mr. Allerdyce's acquaintance yet?" asks Rogue.

"No. But-I'm-disposed-to-approve-of-him. He-has-issued-a-general-invitation-to-the-officers-for-his-ball, which-has-caused-great-joy-in-more-than-one-quarter. He-must-be-a-very-amiable-gentleman," says Pietro.

"Oh, yes. He is eager tah approve of everyone he meets, but he's a sensible man, with taste an' judgment. Ah wonder very much how Mr. LeBeau could impose upon him. He cannot know what Mr. LeBeau is," says Rogue suppressing a laugh. '_John sensible, the man is plain crazy._'

"Probably-not. Mr.-LeBeau-can-please-what-he-chooses, if-he-thinks-it-worth-his-while. Among-his-equals-in-wealth-and-consequence, he-can-be-liberal-mined, honorable, even-agreeable," answers Pietro.

"Ah wonder yah can speak of him so tolerantly," says Rogue.

"He-is-not-wholly-bad," says Pietro.

"Tell me, what sort of girl is Miss LeBeau?" asks Rogue as she stops walking.

"I-wish-I-could-call-her-amiable. As-a-child, she-was-affectionate-and-pleasing, and-fond-of-me. I've-devoted-hours-to-her-amusement, but-she-is-grown-too-much-like-her-brother. Very… proud. I-never-see-her-now. Since-her-father's-death, her-home-has-been-in-London. She-is but-16-years-old. Your-sister-Tabitha's-age," replies Pietro.

"Tabitha is 15," says Rogue correcting him and starts walking again.

"I-was-amused-by-your-cousin's-reference-to-Lady-Emma-Frost. She's-Mr.-LeBeau's-aunt, and-her-daughter-Danielle, who-will-inherit-a-large-fortune, is-destined-to-be-Mr.-LeBeau's-bride," says Pietro.

"Really?! Poor Miss Allerdyce," says Rogue.

"End scene," yells Jetz, "Alright, Everyone go get changed back into y'r regular clothes."

* * *

A/N: Please review, if you want the truth, reviewing encourages me to update more cause it reminds me that I have readers, who want to know what's going to happen next.

(1) refer to chapter 5


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own x-men or P&P. They belong to Marvel and BBC/A&E.

A/N: Thanks CarelessNymph and Wanda W. for your reviews. I felt soo loved. I'm gladly your liking it so far. Hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

On the way back to the base, Pietro, yet again, bragged about how he was the best and how even Rogue knew it. Everyone else was very annoyed by this especially Remy, who was subconsciously charging up a full deck of cards and glaring at him. John noticing this turns to Wanda and asks in a whisper, "Could you, luv?" The next thing everyone knew Pietro had hit the ground and was knocked unconscious by a very 'strange and unexpected' blue light. John then turned to Remy and said, "Mate you think you could…" pointing to the cards in Remy's hands. Remy finally notices them and uncharges them, but still glares at Pietro. They continued onto the base, in blessed silence, knowing Pietro would wake up soon. They left him on the ground. They didn't want to deal with him when he regained consciousness.

* * *

At the institute Rogue has been in the bathroom for the past two hours. Everyone found it odd that she didn't lock the door though. Finally Jean opened the door to see what was wrong with her and ask why she was hogging the bathroom. Only to be surprised to find Rogue franticly brushing her teeth on the counter next to her sat a large bottle of mouthwash that was half empty and a tube of toothpaste that looked like it had been squeezed to death.

"Rogue what are you doing?" asks Jean tentatively.

Rogue spits out the toothpaste and turns to glare at Jean. "Whah does it look like Ah'm doin'?" Rogue then picks up the mouthwash and pours some into her mouth straight from the bottle not bothering with the fill cup lid. As she swirls it in her mouth, Jean just stares. Finally Jean asks, "Have you been doing this the whole time you've been in here?"

Rogue spits out the mouthwash, rolls her eyes, and simply says, "Yes," in annoyance.

"Why?" asks Jean confused.

Rogue turns around and says calmly while glaring at Jean for disturbing her, "Yah know how parents wash out their kids' mouth with soap when they cuss?"

"Yes," says Jean tentatively.

"Well after having tah somewhat flirt with both Pietro an' Bobby. Ah need tah clean out mah mouth. Alright, now Ah can still taste the filth of the words. So leave meh alone!" Rogue quickly picks back up the toothbrush and starts brushing out her mouth vigorously.

"Ooookay," says Jean as she slowly backs up out of the room and shuts the door. Everyone looks at her expectantly.

"You don't want to know," say Jean shaking her head as she quickly walks away from the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I really want to know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P.

A/N: Thanks for your review Wanda W. I'm glad that you were amused by their behavior.

* * *

Everyone comes to the warehouse as normal. Pietro is still cocky about yesterday, but is more cautious about who he brags to since Wanda attacked him. He is also flirting with Rogue much to her displeasure as well as Remy's. "Alright everyone, I need today for Tabitha, Amara, Rogue, Raven, Thorn, Evan, Ray, Lance, Logan, Jubilee, Wanda, Rahne, Archlight, Erik, Lorna, Bobby, Remy, John, Bella, Scott, n' Jean," says Jetz. They all get into the van/bus. When they get to there, everyone changes and Rogue, Bobby, Thorn, Tabitha, Amara, and Raven are told to go to the Howlett's house. Everyone else is told to go to the Allerdyce's house.

* * *

After everyone is changed Tabitha is told to go into one of the upstairs rooms with Amara. Raven, Thorn and Rogue are in the other room. Bobby is told to stand outside in the hall. Rogue is told to sit in front of the mirror, while Thorn stands behind her 'doing' her hair. Raven is suppose to make it look like she just walked in and stand behind Thorn.

"Action."

Raven walks up behind Thorn and says, "Ah you look very well, Rogue! You'll never be as pretty as your sister Wanda, but I will say you look very well indeed!"

"Thank yah, mamma," replies Rogue with an eye roll.

"I hope you will pay Mr. Drake every courtesy tonight, because he's been very attentive to you!" says Raven. '_Thank God this is pretend. I would hate to have her marry that bumbling idiot._' Raven then walks out of the room.

It can be heard in the other room Amara saying to Tabitha, "Your gown is very unbecoming, too!"

Tabitha replies as she goes out into the hall saying to Amara, who is still inside the room, "Then I shall ask Rogue!" She bumps into Raven holding a dress and wearing her underdress (1). Raven says, "Tabitha, what are you doing? Go back in your room and dress yourself!"

"I have to ask Rogue something!" says Tabitha, who walks past Raven to get into 'Rogue's' room. She turns to Rogue, holding up the dress, and says, "Rogue, look. What do you think? Amara says not, but I think it becomes me very well."

Rogue glances over to Tabitha and says, "Ah wonder that yah ask meh."

"You look very nice," comments Tabitha.

"Thank yah," says Rogue.

"Rogue, don't keep Maximoff to yourself. Amara and I want to dance with him as well," says Tabitha.

"Ah promise Ah shall not. Even if Ah wished tah, Ah could not. Ah have tah dance the first two with Mr. Drake," moans Rogue. '_Ah'm already dreading this scene._'

"Lord, yes. He's threatened to dance with us all!" replies Tabitha, who walks out of the room to go back into where Amara is. She runs into Bobby, who pretends to be embarrassed causing Tabitha to laugh cause he sucks at acting. '_It's like he's forgotten I have a face._' Tabitha goes into the room to laugh with Amara about and Bobby just walks down the stairs wondering, '_Are they laughing at me?_'

"End scene. Thorn, y' can go change. Alright everyone follow me," says Jetz, who directs everyone to the Allerdyce house. Mercy goes to get everyone for the next scene.

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the Allerdyce house, Jetz started to direct them to where they should go. She placed Jean, Scott, Bella, and John in a line near the door with Scott back behind Jean and Bella. Lance and Evan were placed near the line in the ballroom. Raven, Logan, Wanda, Rogue, Jubilee, Amara, and Tabitha were told to enter the building in that order. Everyone else is just to mingle with the extras. "Action," yells Jetz after Mercy signals that she is ready. The "Howletts" enter the building and go up to the line with John and them in it. "My dear Wanda, how delightful to see y', n' so well recovered! Jean n' I have been desolate widout y', 'aven' we?" says Bella when she sees Wanda, but she gets no response from Jean, so she turns to Scott and says, "Mr. Summers?"

"What?" replies Scott disinterestedly, '_This is a waste of time. We should be in the danger room practicing. This Jetz woman is also completely crazy. I mean she even makes her own family nervous._'

"Oh Mrs. Howlett," says Jean when she sees Raven.

"Delighted," says Raven in bored tone to Jean.

"Mr. Howlett," says Jean, Logan ignores her and looks around him in disgust thinking about how bored he's going to be.

"Mrs. Howlett, Mr. Howlett! Quite delighted. N' "all" y'r daughters," says Bella with disgust.

Amara and Tabitha are looking around them when Amara sees Lance and says, "There's Alvers!"

"And Daniels!" replies Tabitha. They both run off toward Lance and Evan.

"And my cousin Mr. Drake," says Logan to Jean.

"May I congratulate you on your very elegant arrangements, ma'am? It puts me to mind greatly of… Perhaps you may have visited Rosings Park?" says Bobby. Rogue walks away from the line and looks around. John and Wanda soon walk up behind her and John says, "Miss Howlett," offering her his arm. She accepts and he escorts her and Wanda into the ballroom nervously. '_Oy do hope Remy remembers that Oy'm dating Wanda and have no interest in taking Rogue from him._'

Lance then walks up to them to talk to Rogue. Rogue lets go of John's arm and John and Wanda walk away. After they've left, Lance says, "Miss Howlett. You look quite remarkably well this evening."

"Thank yah," says Rogue.

"I'm instructed to convey my friend Maximoff's regrets that he cannot attend the ball. He's gone to town on a matter of urgent business, which probably became urgent as he wished to avoid a certain gentleman," says Lance with a little bit of joy in his voice.

Rogue smiles thinking, '_Thank Gawd. Pietro's ego doesn' need tah grow anymore than it already has._'

Tabitha, Amara, and Evan then walk up to them. Tabitha says to Lance completely ignoring Rogue, "Alvers! I hope you're prepared to dance with us tonight!"

"Forgive the intrusion. I would dance with both of your sisters at once if I could but…" says Evan to Rogue, who is cut off by Tabitha saying, "Never mind that. Come on Alvers!" Tabitha then grabs Lance's arm and walks off. Amara follows after grabbing Evan's arm to make him follow them.

Rogue then wanders around until she finds Lorna. She comes to Lorna and says, "Lorna! Ah have so much tah acquaint yah with!" Bobby then walks up to them and coughs to make his presence known. Rogue just rolls her eyes and says, "Lorna, may Ah present our cousin, Mr. Drake? My friend, Miss Lehnsherr."

"How do you do, sir?" says Lorna politely.

"Miss Lehnsherr. I'm indeed honored to meet any friend of my fair cousins. So many agreeable young ladies! I'm quite enraptured!" says Bobby. The music then prepares to start causing Bobby to lead Rogue to the dance floor. Where they dance, but Bobby doesn't do a good job of it because of Jetz purposely taught him the wrong steps so Rogue has to saying things like, "Other way, Mr. Drake!" with Bobby apologizing profusely, "Madam, a thousand apologies… My dear cousin, I apologize." Remy just chuckles quietly about the whole thing.

* * *

After Rogue is done dancing with Bobby, she goes back to Lorna and relays the story about Mr. Maximoff and Mr. LeBeau. After she is done, Lorna says, "It's extraordinary! Are you sure it's true?"

"Lorna, how could it be otherwise? Every circumstance confirms it. An' Mr. LeBeau has boasted tah meh himself of his resentful…" Remy is now coming up behind Rogue and Lorna seeing him says, "Rogue!"

"Whah?" asks Rogue turning and seeing Remy, she just scowls.

"If y're not oderwise engaged, would y' do me de honor of dancin' de next wid me?" asks Remy happily.

"Why Ah… had not… Ah thank yah. Yes," answers Rogue. Remy then walks off to wait for the next dance and practically living on cloud nine.

After he is gone Rogue says to Lorna, "Why couldn' Ah think of an excuse? Hateful man! Ah promised myself Ah'd never dance with him."

"He pays you a great compliment in singling you out, Rogue. Think what you are doing. You'd be a simpleton if you let your fancy for Maximoff lead you to slight a man of ten times his consequence. He also ten times as sexy (2)," says Lorna. Jetz just laughs about the added comment about Remy and says, "Please don' add extra words to de script."

The next dance gets ready to start up so Rogue goes with Remy to dance floor. They dance beautifully, but initially in silence. Finally Rogue says to Remy, "Ah believe we must have 'some' conversation, Mr. LeBeau. A very little will suffice. Yah should say something about the dance, perhaps. Ah might remark on the number of couples."

"Do y' talk by rule when y're dancin'?" asks Remy.

"Sometimes it's best. Then we may enjoy the advantage of sayin' as little as possible," answers Rogue.

Remy chuckles and replies, "Do y' consult y'r own feelin's in dis case, or seek to gratify mine?"

"Both, Ah imagine. We both unwillin' tah speak unless we expect tah say something that will amaze the whole room," says Rogue.

"This is no strikin' resemblance of y'r own character, I'm sure. Do y' often walk into Meryton?" says Remy.

"Yes quite often. When yah met us, we had just been formin' a new acquaintance," says Rogue. '_Unfortunately._'

"Mr. Maximoff's happy manners enable him to make friends. Whether he is equally capable of keepin' dem, is less certain," says Remy.

"He has been unlucky tah lose yahr friendship in a way he'll suffer from all his life," says Rogue. Erik comes up behind them and says, "Allow me to congratulate you, sir! Such superior dancing is rarely to be seen. I'm sure your fair partner is well worthy of you. I hope this pleasure is repeated often. Especially when a certain desirable event takes place. Eh, Miss Rogue? What congratulations will then flow in!" Rogue and Remy pause in dancing to listen to Sir Erik. Erik refuses to accept or acknowledge the idea of John and Wanda together and Jetz just rolls her eyes at his antics. '_At least he's not tryin' to kill him again._'

"Sir, Ah…" says Rogue.

"I understand! I'll not detain you longer from your bewitching partner! A great pleasure, sir. Capital! Capital!" says Erik moodily and walks off. Remy and Rogue start dancing again.

Rogue then says to Remy, "Ah remember hearin' yah once say that yah hardly ever forgave. That yahr resentment once created was implacable. Yah're careful, aren' yah, in allowin' resentment tah be created?"

"I am," answers Remy.

"An' never allow yahrself tah be blinded by prejudice?" asks Rogue.

"I hope not. May I ask what dese questions tend?" asks Remy.

"Merely tah the illustration of yahr character. Ah'm tryin' tah make it out," replies Rogue.

"What is y'r success?" questions Remy.

"Ah don' get on at all. Ah hear such different accounts of yah as tah puzzle meh exceedingly," answers Rogue.

"I wish dat y' wouldn' attempt to sketch my character at de present moment. De performance should reflect no credit on either of us," says Remy as the song ends and he leads her off the dance floor.

"If Ah don' take yahr likeness now, Ah may never have another opportunity!" says Rogue.

"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of y'rs," says Remy truthfully and then walks off after bowing to Rogue.

'_Did he really mean that,_' thinks Rogue trying to hide a small blush.

Jetz calls out cut and moves everyone into a dining area to eat. She tells Raven, Logan, Erik, and Archlight all to sit next to each other. John and Wanda are to sit next each other. Jubilee is to be sitting near Logan and Raven. Remy, Scott, and Jean are near John. Amara, Tabitha, Ray, Evan, and Lance are just told to be outside the room. Rogue is told to stand by herself and have Bella come walk up to her. Everyone else is told to mingle.

Jetz calls out action and Bella comes up to Rogue and says, "Miss Rogue, I hear y're quite delighted with Pietro Maximoff. No doubt he forgot to tell y', among his oder communications, dat he was merely de son of old Maximoff, de late Mr. LeBeau's steward! But, Rogue, as a ami (friend), let me recommend y' not to give credit to all his assertions. Maximoff treated LeBeau in an infamous manner."

"Has he? How?" ask Rogue disinterestedly.

"I don' remember de particulars, but I do know dat Mr. LeBeau was not in de least to blame. I pity y', Rogue, for de discovery of y'r favorite's guilt, but really, considerin' his descent, one could not expect much better," says Bella haughtily.

"His guilt an' his descent appear by yahr account tah be the same. Yah accuse him only of being the son of Mr. LeBeau's steward, which he informed meh of himself," says Rogue lazily.

"I beg y'r pardon. Excuse my interference. It was kindly meant," says Bella, who then promptly walks off. Rogue walks in the other direction toward the punch bowl and Wanda follow her.

Once Wanda is standing next to her, Rogue says, "Insolent girl!" with little conviction.

"Rogue!" says Wanda amusedly.

"Ah see nothin' in her paltry attack but her own ignorance an' the malice of Mr. LeBeau," says Rogue in a tone that definitely conveys how much she doesn't want to defend Pietro.

"Yes, but Rogue… Mr. Allerdyce said, that though he doesn't know the whole history, he fears that Mr. Maximoff is by no means a respectable young man," says Wanda.

"Does he know Mr. Maximoff?" asks Rogue.

"No," says Wanda.

"Well, then he just had his account from Mr. LeBeau. Ah don' doubt Mr. Allerdyce's sincerity. Of course he would believe his friend. As to the other two gentlemen, Ah shall venture tah think of them both as Ah did before," says Rogue.

John then stands up and says, "Shall we not have some music? Oy have a great desire for a song!" He then turns to Bella and continues saying, " Belladona, can we persuade you?" Jubilee then gets up from her sit and walks over to the piano. John then says, "Miss Jubilee Howlett. You've anticipated me."

Jubilee sit down at get ready to play when she stops and says, "But I can't sing."

"So neither could y'r character now shut up n' play n' sing," says Jetz.

"But…" Jubilee starts to say when she sees something out of the corner of her eye. "Aaaah. Make it go away. I'll do it, just make it go away," screams Jubilee. Whatever it was it seemed to go away because Jubilee appeared to calm down and then began to play. She then started singing awfully, "Slumber, dear maid/Green Boughs will cover thee/ Where thou art laid/ Slumber, dear maid…" As she is singing Wanda notices Bobby going up to Remy and says, "Rogue! Look.

"But they haven' been introduced!" says Rogue.

"Can we not prevent him?" asks Wanda worriedly.

"Too late," says Rogue.

"Mr. LeBeau. I have made a remarkable… I must say, an amazing discovery! I understand that you are the nephew of Lady Emma Frost of Rosings Park! Mr. LeBeau, I am happy to be able to inform you that her Ladyship was in the best of health… eight days ago," says Bobby.

"I'm glad to hear it. N' what is y'r name, sir?" says Remy disinterestedly.

"My name is Robert Drake, Mr. LeBeau. And I have a very great honor to…" Remy finally sick of listening to him gets up and walks away. Bobby notices and says, "Well. Well."

"Green Boughs will cover thee/Cometh breathe over thee/…Where thou art laid." Everyone else during the song just can't wait for her to stop singing. Bella is of course looking put out and Jean is supporting her, but if asked it's only cause it's in the script. A dog is heard howling until a man tells him to stop. Finally the song is over and everyone claps politely, mostly because it's in the script. John leans over to Remy and whispers, "She wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't sing. She's completely tone deaf."

"Remy know mon ami (my friend). He's still trying to get de ringing in his ears to go away."

Jubilee then starts to sing again, but only cause it's in the script and she's afraid of Jetz. "My Mother bids me bind my hair/With bands of roxy hue…" Logan finally not being able to stand it anymore especially with his sensitive hearing, gets up to stop her from continuing thanking god that it's in the script. '_At least I won't get yelled at for doing what I want. That was just purely awful._'

He then says to Jubilee while putting down the piano cover, "That'll do extremely well, child. You've delighted us long enough. Let the other young ladies have time to exhibit."

Then Bobby gets up and says as he walks toward the piano, "If I were so fortunate as to be able to sing, I should have great pleasure in obliging the company with an air. Indeed I should, for I consider music as a very innocent diversion, and perfectly compatible with the profession of a clergyman!" Jean quickly cuts him off and sits down to play at the piano a very fast paced song with great skill do to Jetz's mental lessons.

Raven is then heard to be telling Archlight, "Mr. Drake is such a sensible, respectable young man. He's taken quite a fancy to Rogue, and I don't think he could find a better wife. He favored Wanda at first, but Allerdyce was there before him. Now "there" will be a great marriage! And, of course, that will throw the girls into the path of other rich men!" John looks upset about the fact that Bobby was eyeing Wanda and Remy doesn't look to happy about the fact that he was eyeing Rogue. They both looked at each other in agreement; they were going to be 'explaining' to Bobby how he should look else where at not at their femme/sheila. Rogue and Wanda are just rolling their eyes in shame. Tabitha then runs in caring a saber followed by Amara, Lance, and Evan. Ray is also there and yelling at her, "Tabitha! Tabitha! Tabitha!"

Tabitha then plops her self into a chair and says loudly, "Lord! Alvers fetch me a glass of wine. I can scarce draw breath. I'm so fagged!"

Rogue and Wanda just put their hands over their faces so that people don't see them laughing at the display. If people saw them laughing it would ruin their tough goth girl images. Jean then finished playing and looked quite proud of herself.

"End scene," yells Jetz, "Get changed n' back on de bus." Everyone does and once they get back to the warehouse and go their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I really want to know your thoughts. Thanks

(1) I really don't know what their called. It looks similar to a slip.

(2) If you couldn't already guess the part about him being sexier wasn't in the movie.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P.

A/N: Thanks for the review and compliment Wanda W.

* * *

Later that evening inside the mansion one of the residents is being taught some fundamental lessons.

"Now guys I was honestly just following the script. I swear I don't want Rogue or Wanda."

"Dat's a good train of dought. Wouldn' y' agree John."

"Oy would mate, but Oy think that we need to make our point more substantial."

"True are y' still filmin' Piotr."  
"Da."

"Now Bobby remember that we'll air this tape on the internet and send it to your parents if you so much as flirt with one of our sheilas."

"Of course, I'd hate for certain people to see this." Remy, John, and Piotr laugh, because they have handcuffed one of Bobby's hands to his bed as they revealed to the camera his collection of erotic manga, porn and other questionable items that his parents would be ashamed/upset to know that he has. Readers what you may not know is that Mrs. Drake is a very strong active believer in feminism and well all of this material would show that her son is part of the community that subjects the female population to pure objectification and not the 'sweet understanding and respectful of women and their bodies' son that she tried to raise. Also if the people in her group that is fighting for equality were to see this well lets just say that it would be embarrasing to say the least.

The Acolytes, after confirming one more time that Bobby won't be messing with Rogue or Wanda, leave the mansion leaving Bobby handcuffed to his bed. They were nice enough though to put back Bobby's 'things' so that who ever got the handcuffs off of him wouldn't know that he had them, it also wouldn't work well for their blackmail if others knew about his collection.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, Lorna and Rahne are trying to cheer up Jubilee.

"Hey Jubilee, we brought ice cream and stuff for you," says Rahne as her and Lorna come into Jubilee's room.

"Thanks Rahne. I know I sound pathetic, but I never get to do anything fun in this movie," says Jubilee.

"I don't either. I mean the only girls who really shine in this movie are Rogue and Wanda," says Lorna.

"That's true, I mean Bella and Jean just look stuck up," says Rahne.

"Amara and Tabitha just look silly. And I have to pretend that I'm not a romantic," says Lorna.

Jubilee laughs at that. Lorna is one of the most romantic people she knows. The girl is a complete believer in love at first sight and all that jazz.

"I'm just push off to the side. I mean you're not alone," says Rahne.

"Yeah thanks guys," says Jubilee

"No problem, now share some of that ice cream and we'll be even," says Lorna.

Jubilee laughs and opens the ice cream container for them to all eat.

* * *

A/N: Please review or I won't update. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P.

A/N: Well threats do work. lol. Thanks for the reviews DejectedBlithe, CarelessNymph, and Wanda W. also thank you DejectedBlithe for adding this story to your story alerts. Now onto the story.

* * *

The next day they end up at the warehouse, Jetz announces that she needs Rogue, Logan, Amara, Raven, Bobby, Tabitha, and Lorna. Everyone leaves off together to go to the set. Once everyone is ready, they are all told to go to the Howlett's house. Amara and Rogue are told to go through a sitting room with Rogue carrying a vase. Raven and Bobby are told to walk together from the opposite direction. Jetz calls action and Rogue and Amara walk through the sitting room with Amara saying, "And Daniels and Alvers again! Tabitha only danced with him twice! I thought Jubilee sang very ill."

"Oh, yes. Poor Jubilee. But she is determined tah do it," replies Rogue looking around her as if she is trying to avoid someone.

"More fool her, I say. Mr. Drake trod on my frock and tore it," says Amara.

Raven is then heard to yell, "Rogue!" and then in a slightly softer voice with little sincerity says to Bobby as they walk into the same room as Rogue and Amara, "Mr. Drake, I'm sure there can be no objection." '_Other then the fact that he's an idiot. Thank god this is pretend. I couldn't stand it if he even thought of marrying my daughter._'

Rogue sees them and starts to walk in the other direction saying to Amara, "Amara, don' leave meh."

"Rogue, dear!" calls Raven.

"Why? It's only Mr. Drake," says Amara confused.

Raven and Bobby finally catch up to them and Raven says, "Come, Amara. I want you upstairs. Mr. Drake has something to says to Rogue!"

"Dear Mamma, don' go," says Rogue thinking, '_Now Ah know how Logan feels just sayin' that leave an awful taste in your mouth._' "Mr. Drake can have nothin' tah say that anyone could not hear."

"Rogue. I insist that you stay where you are and hear Mr. Drake! Come, Amara! Come along," says Raven with little feeling as she drags a still slight confused Amara away.

"Believe me my dear Miss Rogue, that your modesty adds to your other perfections. But you can hardly doubt the object of my discourse, however your feminine delicacy may lead you to dissemble. For, as almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life! But before I am run away by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it would be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying," says Bobby.

"Mr. Drake…" says Rogue, but Bobby cuts her off, this causes Rogue to set down the vase and sit down at the table in the room, by saying, "My reasons for marrying are: First, I think it a right thing for every clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add very greatly to my happiness. And thirdly, which perhaps I should have mentioned first, that it is the particular recommendation of my noble patroness Lady Emma Frost! 'Mr. Drake', she said. 'Choose a gentlewoman for my sake, and for your own, let her be an active, useful sort of person, not brought up too high. Find such a woman as soon as you can, bring her to Hunsford, and I will visit her!' And your wit and vivacity, I think, must be acceptable to her, when tempered with the silence and respect with her rank will inevitably excite. Yes. So much for my general intention in favor of matrimony. Now, as to my particular choice: My dear cousin, being, as I am, to inherit all this estate after the death of your father, I could not satisfy myself without resolving to choose a wife from among his daughters. And now nothing remains, but to assure you, in the most animated language, of the violence of my affections!"

"Mr. Drake, please…" says Rogue trying to make him stop talking.

Bobby sadly continues though by saying, "To fortune I am perfectly indifferent. I'm well aware that 1000 pounds in the four per cents is all that you may be entitled to, but rest assured, I shall never reproach on that score when we are married!"

"Yah are too hasty sir! Yah forget that Ah've made no answer. Let meh do so now. Ah thank yah for yah compliments. Ah am very sensible of the honor of your proposals, but… it is impossible for meh tah accept them," says Rogue.

"I am by no means discouraged. Indeed not. I understand that young ladies often reject the addresses of the man they mean to accept, when he first applies for their favor, and therefore I shall hope, my dear cousin, to lead you to the altar before long," continues Bobby.

"Upon my word, yahr hope is an extraordinary one in view of mah declaration. Ah was perfectly serious in mah refusal. Yah could not make meh happy, an' Ah am the last woman who could make yah so," says Rogue.

"My dear Miss Rogue, my situation in life, my connection with the noble family of Frost, are circumstances highly in my favor. Consider that it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may be made to you. You cannot be serious in your rejection. I must attribute it to your wish of increasing my love by suspense, in the usual manner of elegant females," says Bobby nervously. '_I hope she remembers that this in the script and doesn't kill me or tell Remy or Logan, who'll kill me._'

"Ah assure yah, sir, that Ah have no pretensions tah the kind of elegance which consists in tormentin' a respectable man. Ah thank yah for the honor of your proposals, but tah accept them is absolutely impossible. Mah feelin's forbid it in every respect. Can Ah speak plainer?" asks Rogue trying not to laugh at a now shaking Bobby. '_Oh gawd it's like he thinks Ah'm goin' tah kill him for this. Perphaps Ah should tell him that Ah'm tellin' Remy and Logan about this scene._' Rogue barely holds back a laugh at that thought.

"You are uniformly charming! And I am persuaded that when sanctioned by your excellent parents… my proposals will not fail of being acceptable," says Bobby still shaking as Rogue walks out of the room.

Jetz yells cut and tells Lorna to go stand outside by the gate and Amara and Tabitha to stand near the front door. Logan is told to go into the study and read. Raven is told to stand near the door and Rogue is told to be near the study. Bobby is told to be near the study, but away from Rogue. Jetz calls action and Raven runs into Logan's study saying, "Oh, Mr. Howlett! You are wanted immediately. We are all in uproar! You must come and make Rogue marry Mr. Drake. She vows she won't have him, and if you don't make haste, Mr. Drake will change his mind and won't have her!"

Logan looks up from his book and says, "I have not the pleasure of understanding you. Of what are you talking?"

"Of Mr. Drake and Rogue! Rogue declare she will not have Mr. Drake, and Mr. Drake begins to say he will not have Rogue," says Raven annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

Logan smiles and says, "What am I to do on the occasion? It seems a hopeless business." '_Good even in pretend, Rogue deserves someone better than that icicle._'

"Speak to Rogue about it yourself! Tell her you insist upon her marrying him!" says Raven annoyed that she has to explain herself. '_You'd think this was rock science or something._'

"Let her come in," says Logan putting down his book.

Raven goes to the door of the study and screams, "Rogue! Rogue!" Rogue comes toward her and Raven says, "Your father wishes to speak to you." Rogue comes into the study.

Logan gets up and motions for her to come closer saying gently, "Come here, my child. I…I understand Mr. Drake has made you an offer of marriage. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," says Rogue.

"Very well. And this offer of marriage you have refused?" asks Logan.

"Ah have," says Rogue matter-of-factly.

"I see. Right we now come to the point. Your mother insists on your accepting it. Is it not so, Mrs. Howlett?" questions Logan.

"Yes, or I will never see her again!" says Raven with little feeling. '_Truthfully I'm happy that she has no interest in that popsicle._'

"An unhappy alternative is before you, Rogue. From this day you must be a stranger to one of your parents. Your mother will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Drake. And… I will never see you again if you "do"," says Logan smiling. Rogue looks at him and smiles smugly. '_Logan vs Mystique, hell even in real life this is a no brainer,_' thinks Rogue.

"Oh Mr. Howlett!" says Raven.

Amara and Tabitha are then filmed walking out of the house as Raven is heard to yell, "Sit down, Miss Rogue! I insist upon you marrying Mr. Drake!"

Amara and Tabitha then bump into Lorna and Tabitha says, "Why, Lorna, what do you do here?"

"I am come to see Rogue," answers Lorna.

"Mr. Drake has made Rogue an offer, and what do you think? She won't have him!" says Amara giggling.

"Then I am very sorry for him, though I couldn't say I'm surprised," says Lorna.

Raven is then heard to be yelling, "If you don't, I will never speak to you again."

'_Is that a promise?_' thinks Rogue.

Raven is then filmed to open the study door to see Bobby, who says, "I won't discuss the matter any longer."

"Mr. Drake!" yells Raven as she runs toward him. He just walks away from her.

The camera then goes back to what is going on outside.

Amara says, "Mamma's beside herself. He says he won't stay another night."

"I wonder, should I invite him to dine with us?" asks Lorna.

"Aye do! Do! Take him away and feed him. For he's been in high dudgeon all morning!"

Lorna, Bobby and Raven are then filmed in the entreway with Raven saying impatiently, "Oh, Mr. Drake!"

"I am resigned. Resignation is never so perfect, as when the blessing denied begins to lose somewhat of its value in our estimation. Until tomorrow then, madam. I take my leave," says Bobby and then exits the house with Lorna.

"Oh, Mr. Drake," says Raven indifferently.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Y'all can change back into y'r regular clothes now."

Everyone changes and they go back to the warehouse with Bobby shaking in fear and Rogue contemplating different types of revenge on Bobby for all his pranks. It's true that she punished him then, but what's wrong with a little reminder. They then all go back to the mansion, expect of course for Raven, Mercy, and Jetz.

* * *

A/N: Well remember no review(s) equals no update. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P.

A/N: I'm finally updating. I've found that threats don't work so I'm going to update when I feel like it and reviews will just encourage me to update faster.

* * *

On the way home, Bobby said, "You're not serious are you Rogue? Please don't tell Gambit or Logan."

"Whah not?" asks Rogue seemingly innocently.

"You know why. They'll kill me."

"Now that's just yah bein' paranoid. What reason would Gambit an' Logan have to kill yah."

"Well let's see Gambit thinks his your boyfriend and Logan views himself as your father. Oh god I just thought of something, you can't tell Kurt about this either. I mean all of them view themselves as your personal protectors."

Rogue hides a smile. '_Ah hadn' even thought of Kurt. Ah wonder how long he'll believe that Ah'm goin' tah tell them._'

"But whah should Ah not tell them about today."

"Cause you like me and would feel guilty if they killed me."

Rogue raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes, and continued walking.

"Please, I'll do anything."

"Anythin'?"

"Yes, anything as long as you don't tell any of them."

"Alright, Ah don' want yah tah prank meh, Kurt, Logan, Kitty, Wanda, or anyone else Ah can think up later ever again."

"Deal," says Bobby quickly, thinking about the tape and painful Danger Room sessions, and sticks out his hand.

"Remember that this list of people can change at anytime."

"Yeah whatever," says Bobby anxiously and shakes his hand impatiently.

Rogue then slowly grabs his hand and shakes it saying, "It's a deal then." Bobby sighs and falls to the ground. Rogue walks away smirking. '_Like stealin' candy from a baby._'

* * *

Later that evening at the institute, Kitty is sneaking out of the mansion to go meet Piotr, John and Wanda so they can devise operation 'Get rid of Bella'. She ends up at the park where they are already waiting for her. Once she sits down, John says, "Now remember mates, we just want her to leave right after she is done with filming. If she leaves before then and Jetz finds out that we were the cause of it, well Oy really don't want to know what she'll do."

"Like I know so what's the plan. I mean we just want her to realize mostly that Remy isn't going to like go back to her right."

"Da."

"You know we could mix this into get operation "Get Remy and Rogue together". I mean when she sees them together she'll just have to except that it's over right."

"Actually sheila from what my mate Remy says she is extremely stubborn. I mean he left her at the altar and she still thinks that she has a chance."

"What!" scream Wanda and Kitty.

"You like mean that he was going to marry her. Does Rogue like know about this?"

"Da, but it was an arranged marriage. He said it was to help out their families, but wouldn't go into any more detail."

"He also said that he told Rogue about it. Oh yeah he said that he saw that she kept that card she gave him."

"That's weird, but at least Rogue knows it shouldn't ruin any of our plans for them then. We already knew that she kept the card, but she still won't admit to her feelings even if you wave the card in her face," says Wanda. They continue to make plans on how to get Bella to realize that she and Remy just aren't meant to be. They also started to consider asking for Jetz and Mercy's help since they don't appear to like Bella with Remy anymore then they did.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men P&P.

A/N: I don't know if I pissed off my regular reviews with my 'threat', because they stopped reviewing. If I did I'm sorry, I don't plan on make anymore 'threats'. I just get irritable when I see that people are reading my story, but not reviewing. Please enjoy the story and I kindly ask you to review. Thanks.

* * *

Everyone comes to the warehouse as usual though Bobby is still a little twitchy from yesterday. Jetz says that she needs Tabitha, Wanda, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Lorna, Erik, Callisto, Bella, John, Remy, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Raven, Lance, Pietro, Ray, and Logan for that day. They all head out to the van/bus and head out to where the film is being shot. Once they get there Jetz says that she needs Rogue, Tabitha, Amara, and Wanda to go to the Howlett house after they get dressed.

* * *

Once they are dressed they head to the Howlett house. Amara and Tabitha are told to stay outside in front of the front door and Wanda and Rogue are to be on the other side of that door. Mercy signals that she is ready and Jetz calls action.

Tabitha and Amara run through the front door with Tabitha screaming, "Rogue! Wanda!" Once she sees them she continues in a normal voice, "What do you think? Mr. Drake has made an offer of marriage to Lorna Lehnsherr."

"She's accepted him!" says Amara.

"Lorna? Engaged tah Mr. Drake? Impossible!" says Rogue sarcastically since she already knew this was going to happen. To her this just means that she doesn't have to deal with Bobby all that much anymore. Jetz calls out cut. She then takes Rogue, Lorna, Bobby, and Erik to the set where the filmed the party at the Lehnsherr's which is called Lehnsherr Lodge. (1) Rogue and Lorna are told to sit near each other while Bobby and Erik are on the other side of the room walking around. Mercy again signals that she is ready and Jetz calls out action. "Bobby then says to Erik, "The fireplace in the great room at Rosings would be much larger than that. A fireplace truly prodigious dimensions."

Lorna than says to Rogue, "But why should you be surprised, my dear Rogue? Do you think it incredible that Mr. Drake could procure any woman's good opinion, because he didn't succeed with you?"

"Lorna, Ah didn' mean… Ah 'was' surprised. Lorna, if Mr. Drake has been so fortunate as tah secure yahr affections, Ah'm delighted for yah both," says Rogue passively.

"I see what you're feeling. I'm not romantic, you know. I never was. I ask only a comfortable home. And, considering Mr. Drake's character and situation in life, I'm convinced my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people, who enter the marriage state," says Lorna sulkily. '_I still can't believe that I have to pretend to be unromantic._'

Bobby and Erik then come up to Rogue and Lorna. Bobby then says, "My dear Lorna! Cousin Rogue, you can see before you the happiest of men!"

Rogue just tries not to laugh at their conflicting faces. Bobby still looks a little nervous and Lorna just looks annoyed at the situation.

Jetz then calls, "Cut. Lorna, Bobby, n' Erik, y' can change into y'r regular clothes."

Jetz then takes Rogue, Wanda, and Callisto to the Howlett house and Mercy takes Bella, Jean, Scott, Remy, Kitty, and John to the Allerdyce house and warehouse. They each have their own cameras. Jetz films this scene. Wanda is sitting on the couch in the sitting room with Rogue pacing back and forth saying in a bored manner, "Wanda, it was such a humiliatin' spectacle! She knows she's marryin' one of the stupidest men in England. Ah never believed her capable of that."

"Rogue , you do not make allowances for differences of situation and temper. Our cousin Mr. Drake is not the cleverest of men, perhaps, but he is respectable. He is not vicious, and as far as fortune goes, it's an eligible match," replies Wanda. '_I can't believe I just defended Bobby. This is just getting cruel now._'

" 'Very' eligible! Yah wouldn' think of marryin' a man like that, simply tah secure yahr own comfort," says Rogue.

"No, but Rogue, not everyone is the same."

"Dear Wanda! Ah doubt that yah will have tah make a choice between marryin' for love an' marryin' for more material consideration."

"Though you may, perhaps?"

Callisto then comes in and hands Wanda a letter saying in a bored manner, "This came just now from Netherfield, ma'am."

"Thank you," says Wanda to Callisto then to Rogue she says, "It's from Belladona Allerdyce. She writes… that the whole party will have left Netherfield by now, for London. And without any intention of coming back again.

Mercy filmed this sequence of events. Bella and Jean are sitting in a carriage leaving Netherfield with Remy, John, and Scott on horseback outside the carriage. Then it shifts to the scene where Kitty is introduced to John by Remy and Bella and Jean look approvingly on the match. Bella then voices over these scenes by saying, "John first dought dat his business in London would only take a few days, mais (but) we're certain dat dis cannot be so. I am convinced dat when John gets to town, he will be in no hurry to leave it again. I do not pretend to regret anydin' I shall leave in Hertfordshire, mon (my) dearest amie (friend), except y'r society. Mr. LeBeau, of course, is impatient to see his soeur (sister). N' to confess de truth, I'm scarcely less eager to meet her again, from de hope I dare to entertain of her being hereafter… mon soeur (my sister). Am I wrong, my dearest Wanda, in indulging the hope of an event which would secure de happiness of so many?" Bella then starts dreaming about actually marrying Remy. Mercy calls out cut and tells everyone there that they can go change.

Jetz is still filming and she films Rogue and Wanda sitting on the same couch with Wanda looking at the letter and then addressing Rogue by saying, "Is it not clear enough? Belladona Allerdyce believes her brother is indifferent to me and she means to put me on my guard. Oh Rogue, can there be any other opinion on the subject?"

"Yes there can! Miss Allerdyce sees that her brother is in love with yah, an' she wants him tah marry Miss LeBeua. She hopes tah keep him in town an' persuade yah that he does not care about yah. Indeed, Wanda, yah ought tah believe meh. No one who has seen yah an' Allerdyce together can doubt his affection." '_No they can' _' thinks Rogue remembering that night at the club.

"I cannot believe Belladona is capable of willful deceit. All I can hope for is that she is deceived herself," says Wanda holding back a laugh.

"Believe her tah be deceived, by all means, but she can hardly convince a man so much in love that he's in love with someone else instead! If Allerdyce is not back by yahr side an' dinin' at Longbourn within two weeks, Ah shall be very much surprised," says Rogue. Jetz calls out cut and Rogue and Wanda burst out laughing at the idea of Bella not turning out to be a back stabbing bitch. Jetz just rolls her eyes and hold back a smile and a laugh. She tells Wanda not to get changed yet and takes Amara, Tabitha, Rogue, Lance, Ray, and Pietro back to the warehouse where the room is again set up to look like the town of Meryton. Pietro, Ray, and Lance are told to stand across from a fabric store and Amara, Tabitha, and Rogue are told to walk toward the store. When Jetz calls action after Mercy comes in a signals she is ready, Tabitha says to Amara, "I don't envy Lorna in the slightest! Fancy marrying a clergyman!"

"He'll read from Fordyce's sermons every night," says Amara laughing.

"Before they go to bed!" says Tabitha laughing. She then sees a piece of cloth in the window of the store and says, "Look at that hideous cloth! It would do very well for Jubilee."

Amara looks across the street and says, "Look! There's Alvers and Crisp. And Wickham." The men start to walk toward them.

"I suppose you'll keep him all to yourself again!" says Tabitha to Rogue.

"Of course. She's violently in love with him!" teases Amara.

"For heaven's sake, lower yahr voice," growls Rogue. '_That boy doesn' need any more encouragement tah hit on meh._'

When Lance is finally in front of them he says, "Good afternoon to you, Ladies! How fortunate! We were going to Longbourn in search of you."

"We came into town in search of you!" replies Tabitha. The six of them break of into pairs, Lance with Tabitha, Ray with Amara, and Pietro with Rogue.

Rogue then says with no sense of sincerity, "We hoped we would see yah at the Netherfield ball."

Pietro says sincerely, "I-was-very-sorry-to-lose-the-pleasure-of-dancing-with-you-there. But-fate, it-would-seem…No. With-you-I-must-be-entirely-open. I-decided-that-it-would-be-wrong-for-me-to-be-there. I-found-that-I-had-better-not-meet-with-Mr.-LeBeau. Scenes-might-arise-unpleasant-to-more-than-myself."

Rogue says in an annoyed manner, "Ah understand an' admire yahr forbearance. Not that it would give meh a moment's concern tah see Mr. LeBeau publicly set down, but in Mr. Allerdyce's house…It would grieve meh tah see him embarrassed an' discomforted."

"And-through-him, your-sister," says Pietro.

"Yes," answers Rogue.

"I-hear-Mr.-Drake-is-engaged-to-be-married," says Pietro.

"Yes, tah my good friend Lorna Lehnsherr," says Rogue.

"I-had-thought-that-his-intentions-tended-in-another-direction," says Pietro.

"Perhaps they did, but they took a little turn, tah everybody's satisfaction," says Rogue sincerely.

"And-relief," says Pietro.

Rogue rolls her eyes and says with little feeling, "Ah hope that yah will stay an' take tea with us. Ah should like tah introduce yah tah mah mother an' father."

"Thank-you," says Pietro accepting the invitation.

"Cut," says Jetz. She then gets Pietro, Rogue, Lance, Ray, Amara, Tabitha, Jubilee, Wanda, Raven and Logan to go to the Howlett house. Once action is called everyone, but Logan, comes out of the house laughing. Then Ray, Pietro, and Lance all start to walk away from the house back to 'Meryton'. Tabitha soon stops them and runs after them yelling, "Alvers!" When she reaches Lance, she whispers something in his ear and they both laugh. Then she walks back toward the house as Ray, Pietro and Lance continue to walk away. The rest of them go back into the house and sit in the sitting room. As they enter the sitting room Raven sits down in her usual chair and says grumpily, "Oh, young Pietro Maximoff is such a charming young man, is he not my dear?" '_More like an idiot. Thankfully Rogue isn't really interested in him._'

"What? Oh, indeed he is. It was very good of him to entertain us so eloquently with stories of his misfortunes. With such narratives to hand, who would read novels?" says Logan, who is also happy that Rogue isn't really into Pietro. '_Boy's an idiot and a coward._'

With little feeling Rogue says, "But Ah believe he has been treated contemptibly by Mr. LeBeau, father."

"I dare say he has. Though LeBeau may be no more of a black-hearted villain than your average rich man, used to his own way," says Logan.

Jubilee says moodily, "It behooves us all to take very careful thought before pronouncing an adverse judgment on any of our fellow men."

"Lord!" says Tabitha.

"I feel very sorry for poor Mr. Maximoff. And so becoming in his regimentals! I remember the time when I liked a red coat myself well enough. And I do still in my heart. And there's no need to smile like that, Miss Rogue! Though Mr. Maximoff has taken a fancy to you, I'm sure you've done nothing to deserve it, after your dealings with Mr. Drake! Well, it is all in vain, it will all come to nothing! The poor young man! If only he had five or six thousand a year, I'd be happy to see him marry any of the girls! But nothing turns out the way it should. And now Mr. Allerdyce, of whom we all had such expectations, is gone off forever!" says Raven with little feeling. '_Hah, I'm glad she doesn't like Bobby or Pietro, though I'm still curious about how she feels about Gambit. Wanda's love life is of little concern to me._'

"What?" asks Rogue looking at Wanda.

"I've heard again from Belladona Allerdyce. It's now definite that they will stay in town for the whole winter," says Wanda sadly.

"Ah cannot believe it. It is true," says Rogue, who is sad to see her friend upset.

Logan says grumpily, "Come now, Wanda, take comfort. Next to being married, a girl likes to be crossed in love now and then. When is it your turn, Rogue? You can't be long outdone by Wanda, when here are officers enough in Meryton to disappoint all the young ladies in the country. Let Maximoff be your man. He's a pleasant fellow. He would jilt you creditably."

"Thank yah, sir, but a less agreeable man would do. We must not all expect Wanda's good fortune," says Rogue looking at Wana concerned.

"True, but it is a comfort to think… that whatever of that kind may befall you, you have an affectionate mother who will always make the most of it," says Logan as Wanda leaves the room with Rogue following after her.

"I don't know what will become of us all, indeed I do not! And I cannot bear to think of Lorna Lehnsherr being mistress of this house! That I should be forced to make way for her, and see her take my place!" says Raven.

"My dear, don't give way to such gloomy thoughts. Let us hope for better things. Let us flatter ourselves that I might outlive you," says Logan. '_I could only be so lucky._'

In another room, Wanda looks at Rogue sadly and says, "You mustn't be anxious for me, Rogue. He will be forgot, and we shall all be as we were before. But, I may remember him as… the most amiable man of my acquaintance. That is all. I have nothing either to hope or fear… and nothing to reproach him with. At least I have not had that pain."

Rogue replies, "Mah dear Wanda. Yah're too good. Yahr sweetness an' disinterestedness are truly angelic."

"Don't tease me," growls Wanda glaring at Rogue.

"Indeed Ah do 'not' tease yah. There are few people whom Ah really love, an' even fewer of whom Ah think well. The more Ah see of the world, the more Ah am dissatisfied with it," says Rogue sincerely and then continues, "Wanda, what if yah were tah go tah town? Aunt an' Uncle Xavier would gladly take yah with them tah Gracechurch Street after Christmas."

"Why would you have me go to London, Rogue?" asks Wanda.

"No reason. A change of scene an' society," replies Rogue slyly.

"Cut, everyone get changed into y'r regular clothes n' den we're leavin' for de day," says Jetz. After everyone gets changed they head back into the van/bus and go back to the warehouse, where they all separate and go their own ways.

* * *

A/N: Please review.

1-refer to chapter 7


	20. Chapter 20

Diclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews CarelessNymph (thanks for the review, I also smile when I see that you've updated "hint, hint") and Wanda W. (Thanks for the review, I will explain the logic to Jetz's choices and why she's doing this, I'm not sure what you mean by explore the aspects of things like John and Wanda's relationship, but this chapter states how John and Wanda got together (at least on Wanda's end, I'll write John's end of it in a different chapter) and don't worry there will be more aspects of jealousy, as evident from this chapter)

* * *

Later that evening, Rogue heads to the Acolyte base to find out what's wrong with Wanda. She knocks on the door and this time Pietro answers it after what appears to have been a large 'debate' inside.

"Hey-Rogue. Finally-come-to-your-sense-and-want-to-have-your-wicked-way-with-me."

"Yes, Ah have… oh wait Ah haven' gotten that lobotomy yet, never mind. Now where's yahr sister."

The rest of the guys laugh at that and John shouts to her that Wanda is in her room.

"Thanks sugah," Rogue says to John and pushes Pietro out of her way as she comes inside ignoring Remy, who has gotten up in order to flirt with her.

Rogue walks into Wanda's room without knocking, for most people this would be a death wish, but Rogue's not most people. Wanda is lying on her bed, when she hears the door opening she glares at the door and prepares herself to hex the intruder. She notices that it's just Rogue and changes her mind. "What do you want?"

"Just came tah see what was up with yah. Yah seemed a little down today."

"It's nothing."

"Ok, maybe yah can get away with that with the idiots here, but not with meh. Now what's up. Yah been mopin' since that scene where yah… Yah don' think that Kitty's tryin' tah steal John from yah do yah?"

Wanda just starts to sulk some more.

Rogue sit down on the bed and says, "Now that's just crazy, sugah. Ah mean the boy's crazy about yah. Why else would he date yah even though he knows that yahr father an' brother would kill him if they ever found out. An' remember Kitty's too intah Piotr tah even be thinkin' about John."

"Yeah I know it's just…"

"Ah get it. Ah've been there an' yah snapped meh out of it. It was just mah turn tah return the favor."

"Thanks," says Wanda with a small smile. Typically they would hug at this moment, but that idea seems foolish to the two tough goth girls.

"Just out of curiousity how did yah an' John hook up."

"Well, it just kinda happened. I was writing in my journal about John and Toad and their habits of flirting with me. Look for yourself. The good points are underlined. Everything else is either a bad point or neutral," says Wanda passing Rogue her journal. On the journal is two columns labeled John and Toad and underneath them are how they flirt with Wanda and a description of them.

John's goes like this: obsession with fire, average height, blue eyes, messy reddish-orange hair, crazy, calls me Sheila (oddly find endearing, but won't admit to anyone, except maybe Rogue, even under pain of death), isn't afraid of me (again I oddly find this kinda of nice, though I wonder if its partly 'cause he's crazy)

Toad's goes like this: smells, no proper hygenie, green, seems to be everywhere (creepily so, I almost think he stalks me when I'm at the base), calls me nicknames (example Cuddlebumpkins, just writing that makes me what to hex something or perhaps vomit), isn't afraid of me or my hexes (not sure if it's bravery or stupidity)

"So these lists made yah decide that yah wanted tah date John."

"Yes, that and he asked me out not long after I wrote these. At first I wondered if Remy read my journal and told him, but it doesn't really matter at this point. I just can't tell my dad or my brother, because they seem to think that I'm still a little girl. I shouldn't be dating anyone. Also the fact that John works for my father wouldn't help matters. The Brotherhood and Acolytes, even though we're now on the same team, are extremely competive with one another and my father doesn't think highly of either of them on a personal level."

"Ah understand that. Logan and' Kurt are the same way about meh. They just don' want tah admit that Ah'm a grown woman now," says Rogue. '_Ah wonder if Ah should do a list like that except it would of course have a comparision between Remy an' Pietro an' not Toad an' John.'_

* * *

Outside the room, Remy and John are listening to the whole thing. '_So that's why she's been down. She's must be crazy if she thinks Kitty is better then her. Kitty, that just… crazy. And Oy might be crazy, but Oy'm not that crazy. First that girl never stops talking and secondly Piotr would kill me. I wonder what her journal says about me._'

Remy just thinking that Rogue is even more perfect then she already is. '_Mon chere, really is somedin' special,_' thinks Remy fondly as well as resenting Wanda for thinking that he would read her private thoughts. '_Remy's tante (aunt) taught him never to read a femme's (woman's) private doughts. That n' Remy wouldn' want to piss off a femme (woman) like Wanda for somedin' so small as readin' her journal._'

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the Romy on Remy's end got a little too fluffy for you, I just couldn't help myself and Remy didn't seem to mind. Of course he might not of been paying attention, because he was too busy daydreaming about Rogue, but either way I don't think he'll be angry with me.

1- I personally do find them degrading and sicking.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or P&P.

A/N: Thanks Wanda W. for the review and the compliment. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Here's the next one for you'all.

* * *

The next day, everyone meets at the warehouse, where John is subtly flirting with Wanda, causing her to smile softly. Jetz then announces that she needs Raven, Charles Xavier, Ororo, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, Rogue, Wanda, Logan, Raven, Rahne, Irene, Lorna, Pietro, Erik, Lexa(1), Jean, Bella, Jamie, Leech, Torpid, and Sarah for that day. They all get into the van/bus, Erik helps Xavier get into the van using his powers for which Charles is grateful and Raven helps Irene get in again, and they head out to the filming area. Everyone get changed and Rogue, Wanda, Amara, Jubilee, Tabitha, Logan, Raven, Xavier, and Ororo are told to head over to the Howlett's house, Erik joins them. Jamie, Leech, Torpid, and Sarah ran off to go play somewhere, until they had to go act, Jamie and Leech are very happy to have playmates, most of the older children at the mansion don't like to play with Jamie, though Rogue and/or Kurt do play video games with him when they can, while Leech's appearance doesn't allow him to have too many friends. Torpid and Sarah don't mind Leech's appearance, especially after living with the Morlocks, Torpid actually finds him attractive, and Jamie's multiple clones, he tripped getting out of the warehouse, amuse them, especially Sarah, who thinks he's the cuter of the two boys.

* * *

Mercy and Jetz get everything ready to film. Ororo and Charles get into a carriage, with the help of Erik's powers, and Jetz calls out action. An extra drives the carriage up to the front of the house as the 'Howletts' come out the front door. Charles gets out first with the assistance of Erik, who is off camera and Logan helps Ororo get out of the carriage and kisses her on the cheek. As Raven says, "Why are you so late? I'm sure I feared your coach had overset itself, or you been attacked by robbers!" '_Not like I really would care if you had. You did turn my children against me._'

"Nonsense, we made good time. How do you do, Raven?" says Charles politely.

"Very ill, Charles. No one knows what I suffer with my nerves. But then I never complain," says Raven.

"That's the best way, Raven. You're very good," says Charles calmly, while trying not to smirk.

"Have you brought us some presents?" asks Tabitha.

"I see you've not changed, Tabitha," says Ororo smiling.

"Why, have I not grown?" asks Tabitha impishly.

"Aye, in everything but good sense," says Logan.

"Rogue," says Ororo hugging her.

"Get yourselves in, get yourselves in, for you have barely time for a change of clothes! We are bidden to the Adler's this evening. I have no desire to be going here and there at night. I should much rather sit at home and rest my poor nerves," says Raven as she ushers Charles and Ororo into the house with Logan.

"End scene. Alright everyone follow me," says Jetz heading back to the warehouse with everyone, but Mercy, who has gone to get Rahne, Lorna, Lexa, Pietro, and Irene for the next scene, following her.

* * *

The warehouse has been set up to look like a room in the Lucas's house (2). Jane is told to sit with Charlotte and a female extra. Jubilee is at the piano with Rahne next to her. Amara and Tabitha are playing cards with extras dressed up as soldiers. Rogue is, much to her dismay, talking to Pietro. Irene, Raven, and Ororo are sitting on a couch in that order. Everyone else in this scene is just walking around.

Jetz calls action and Jubilee starts playing while Rahne nervously sings, "God rest ye merry gentlemen, Let nothing you dismay/Remember Christ our Savior was born on Christmas Day, / To save us all from Satan's pow'r/ Oh tidings of Comfort and Joy/ Oh tiding of Comfort and Joy." She continues to sing as Raven says to Irene, "Aye, poor Wanda. I would not have you think I blame poor Wanda at all!"

"Who could blame poor Wanda for the matter? She is the dearest girl in the world!" says Irene.

"I was telling our dear sister, Mrs. Xavier, she did her best," says Raven awkwardly touching Ororo's arm. '_I can believe that I have to be nice to Xavier and the weather witch too. What did I ever do to that woman (Jetz) to deserve this._'

"She would have got Allerdyce if she could," says Irene with a secretive smile. '_Oh course I think in reality she already has him and vice versa and always will. Ah, the advantages to seeing the future. Though I doubt Raven would be happy to hear, who her children's soul mates are._'

"She did her best, and no one could do more. But, oh, sister, when I think about Rogue," says Raven trying to hide her pride. '_I could be more proud that she decided that Bobby wasn't good enough for her._'

"It must be very hard, sister," says Irene trying not to laugh. '_I know that she secretly proud of her daughter's decision to reject Bobby. She doesn't even know yet that this movie event won't play out in her favor._'

"It 'is' very hard. She could have been Mr. Drake's wife by now," says Raven, who sounds like she finds the thought repulsive.

"That would have given you such comfort," says Irene trying even harder not to laugh.

"Oh, those Lehnsherrs are such artful people indeed. They are all for what they can get!" says Raven to Irene. '_How true._' She then turns to Ororo and says insincerely, "However, your coming just at this time is the greatest of comforts. And we are very pleased to hear what you tell us about the latest fashion for long sleeves."

Rogue and Pietro then walk up to them. Raven and Irene reluctantly leave and try to pretend to be angry with her. Rogue doesn't notice them. She says to Ororo with reluctance, "May Ah present Mr. Maximoff tah yah, Aunt?" '_How much long until his character leaves for Brighton._'

"I understand you come from Derbyshire, Mr. Maximoff," says Ororo smiling at the scene before her. Pietro is looking very pleased with himself and Rogue looks like she'd rather be anywhere else but there.

"Indeed-I-do, ma'am. Do-you-know-the-country?" asks Pietro.

"Very well. I spent some of the happiest years of my life at Lambton," says Ororo politely.

"Not-five-miles-from-where-I-grew-up, at-Pemberley!" says Pietro.

"Pemberley! Surely it is the most handsome house in Derbyshire, and consequently in the world!" says Ororo still smiling.

"I-see-you-take-my-view-of-things, ma'am. Are-you-acquainted-with-the-family?" asks Pietro.

"No. Not at all," says Ororo. '_I really don't know much about Gambit or should I say Remy LeBeau, though I do know his father, Jean-Luc. I live with Kitty. So that statement is sort of true._'

"I-had-the-good-fortune-to-be-the-protégé-of-old-Mr.-LeBeau. He-was-the-very-best-of-men. I-wish-you'd-known-him," says Pietro. '_If he's anything like Remy, I doubt that's true._'

'_I do know Jean-Luc actually and I doubt that everyone would share that opinion, especially those that are missing their valuables,_' thinks Ororo.

"And a four on yours, and I'm out! Lord, I've won again! Let's have some dancing now. I long for a dance," says Tabitha getting up dragging an extra behind her with Amara and the other extra in tow. She pass Jubilee and says, "Jubilee! Jubilee, play Grimstock." Jubilee looks affronted and Rahne quickly gets out the correct sheet music, happy that she won't have to sing anymore. Rogue reluctantly drags Pietro to the dance floor. Jubilee starts to play and the three girls start dancing with their partners. Pietro passes Lexa, who just looks bored even though she's suppose to blush. No one could adequately explain to her why she should pretend to like Pietro and they all finally just gave up.

People start to crowd around the dance floor. Erik says, "Capital! Capital! Fine girls are they not, Mr. Xavier?"

"Indeed, they are, Sir Erik. The two eldest in particular, perhaps?" says Charles sincerely. '_If they could only overcome their own personal problems._'

"Indeed, indeed. They would grace the court of St. James itself! But let's not forget the younger Miss Howletts!" says Erik. '_Actually we could, none of them have the amount of power that Rogue and Wanda have. If only I could convince them both to work for my cause. Rogue's suck on Charles' dream and being able to touch and I'm always afraid that Wanda's memories will come back. I also think that my daughter is hiding something from me, but what?_'

"Aye, they have arms and legs enough between them, and are three of the silliest girls in England," says Logan. Ororo just shakes her head at his sincerity.

Jetz temporarily stops filming. Amara and Tabitha are told that they will still be dancing with the extras, but now, much to Rogue relief and Lexa's annoyance, Pietro would be dancing with Lexa. Lorna would stand near the dance floor. Rogue would be on the other end and everyone else would just be wondering around.

Jetz restarts the filming. Rogue walks over Lorna and asks, "When do yah go intah Kent?"

"We shall spend the wedding night at Lehnsherr Lodge, and then travel to Hunsford on Friday. You will write to me, Rogue? I believe I am not likely to leave Kent for some time. I shall depend on hearing from you very often," says Lorna. '_I still can't believe I have to play some, who rates the practical over the romantic. This line also makes me sound so desperate. This character is just plain pathetic._'

"That yah certainly shall," says Rogue. '_Ah can' wait,_' thinks Rogue sarcastically remembering the events that occur while Lizzy is in Kent and what Lorna's next question will be.

"My father and Rahne are to come to me in March. Rogue, will you promise to be one of the party? Indeed, you will be as welcome as either of them," says Lorna. '_And she just get more and more pathetic._'

"Then how could Ah refuse? But Ah'll only come if yah guarantee meh a glimpse of the famous chimney piece at Rosin's Park!" says Rogue. '_Ah really wish that Ah could avoid this. Though it will be amusin' tah see Piotr bein' a chatterbox._'

"That you could scarcely avoid, even if you wished to!" says Lorna sulkily still upset about the character she got.

Rahne and Ororo then come up to them and Rahne asks, "Lorna! Have you asked her? Is she to come to Hunsford with us?"

"Yes," answers Lorna.

"Good! I shan't be half so frightened of Lady Emma if you are with us, Rogue!" says Rahne. '_I hope I don't have to do too much more filming. I would rather go to the mall or just hang out with my friends then do this. At least I'm not as bad off as Rogue though. I think she has to come everyday of filming._' "Who is that girl dancing with Mr. Maximoff?" asks Rahne.

"Her name is Lexa King. She's come tah stay with her uncle in Meryton," answers Rogue. '_Maybe Ah can push Pietro off on her. No that would be too cruel tah do tah mah worst enemy._'

"She's not very pretty, is she?" asks Rahne shyly. She then whispers so that only Lexa and maybe Logan can hear her, "I didn't mean that Lexa." Lexa just smiles knowing that Rahne was just trying to make sure that her feelings weren't hurt.

"Beauty is not the only virtue, Rahne. She's just inherited a fortune of 10,000 pounds, I understand," says Lorna. '_And yet again proving how unromantic my character is._'

"Now that is a definite virtue," says Ororo. '_I can't believe had to say that. Goddess it make me sound so materialistic._'

No one laughs, because they all find the ideas of marrying for money over love repulsive.

Jetz then yells, "Cut, Alright Amara, Tabitha, Raven, Logan, Jubilee, Rogue, Wanda, Jean, Ororo, Jamie, Torpid, Sarah, Leech, n' Bella come with me n' Mercy. Everyone else, y' can go change into y' regular clothes." She calls to those not there telepathically as well.

* * *

Jetz leads Amara, Tabitha, Raven, Jubilee, Logan, and Rogue back to the Howlett house. Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, and Raven are told to sit in the sitting room with Jubilee sitting at the table reading, Raven sitting in her usual chair and Amara and Tabitha walking around. Logan is sitting in his study reading and drinking. Rogue is upstairs reading a letter from Wanda.

Jetz calls out action and Raven says, "It is very hard. And I feel sorry for Rogue, but she's done little to deserve it."

"For Maximoff to pursue Miss King all the way to Barnet, just for her 10,000 pounds!" says Tabitha.

"I wish someone would die and leave me 10,000 pounds. Then all the officers would love me!" says Amara.

"I'm sure they would, Amara dear," says Raven sarcastically.

"A lttle short freckled thing! Poor Maximoff. How he must be suffering," says Tabitha. '_My character is a bit of bitch. She doesn't even know the girl and she's insulting her._'

Upstair Rogue starts reading her letter.

* * *

Mercy has taken Wanda, Jean, Ororo, Jamie, Torpid, Sarah, Leech, n' Bella to different part of the warehouse that is set up into different parts. One is the Allerdyce's house in London and the other is both the inside and outside of the Xavier's house. Mercy then calls action as Wanda approaches the Allerdyce house. She comes in and Jean and Bella don't look happy to see her. Mercy stops the filming rewinds the tape. (3) Wanda then says into the microphone, "January the 12th. My dearest Rogue, here we continue at Gracechurch Street to be quiet and comfortable. Aunt and Uncle could not be kinder or more attentive. All I lack here, dear Rogue, is you, to make me laugh at myself. Three weeks ago, when our Aunt was going to that part of town, I took the opportunity of calling on Miss Allerdyce in Grosvenor Street. I was very eager to see Belladona again. And I thought she was glad to see me, though a little out of spirits. She reproached me for giving her no notice of my coming to London, and I thought it very strange that both my letters should have gone astray."

* * *

Rogue looks up from reading her letter and says, "Very strange indeed."

* * *

Wanda continues by saying, "My visit was not long, as Belladona and Mrs. Summers were going out." She stops and they going back to filming everyone. Jean and Bella get up as does Wanda and Jean says coldly, "Goodbye, Miss Howlett." Both Jean and Bella don't look happy about the fact that Wanda is there as Wanda is leaving.

Wanda is then filmed sitting the window of the Xavier's house looking down at the street below. Bella gets out of a carriage and appears to be very displeased. She is then seen sitting with Ororo and Bella across from her. Jamie and Sarah sit down next Ororo and Wanda. Mercy then sends of everyone to go change and has Wanda finish the rest of her voice over lines. Wanda says, "They promised to call at Gracechurch Street in a day or two. I waited at home every morning for three weeks, and at length, today she came. I know, my dear Rogue, you will be incapable of triumphing at my expense when I confess I have been entirely deceived in Miss Allerdyce's regard for me. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me. When I asked after her brother, she made it clear that he knows of my being in town, but is much engaged at present with Mr. LeBeau and his sister. I must conclude then, that Mr. Allerdyce now no longer cares for me."

* * *

Rogue is filmed looking up from the letter and appearing sad. Jetz calls out cut and tells everyone to go change. Once everyone is changed they go back to the main warehouse and split up and go home.

* * *

1- Lexa is X-23

2- refer to chapter 7

3- Think back to the scene where there was a voice over (Mr. Drake's letter and Bella's letter)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P.

A/N: Thanks bouncy-chick for adding me to your author alerts. I truly feel honor. Thanks. Well here's the next chapter.

* * *

Later that evening, Rogue was in her room looking at her journal. The page was empty and she was deciding on whether or not she should do the comparison of Remy and Pietro or not. She finally decides to do it. She figured, who would ever find out, no one right. She started out with Pietro and it went like this.

Pietro: talks extremely fast (it's almost like he speaks another language), cocky, arrogant, pale, white gelled hair, blue eyes, skinny, obsessed with his appearance (probably spends more time in front of the mirror then Jean does)

She looked at it and frowned. '_Well Ah wouldn't under line any of that except maybe the blue eyes, but they're nothin' that special. Guess Ah won' for now. Now ontah Remy's._'

Remy: red on black eyes (they're absolutely mesmerizing, they're my favorite part of him, though I never admit that to anyone, except maybe Wanda, Kitty would go crazy with excitement if she knew), messy long auburn hair, tall wiry muscular frame, angular face, cocky, similar pasts, kidnapped me, almost blew my hand off, gave me the queen of hearts card (which for some reason I still have), caring

She looked at it and was a little nervous. '_Well Ah guess Ah'd underline red on black eyes- wait a minute, double underline that one-, messy long auburn hair, tall wiry muscular frame, angular face, similar pasts, gave me the queen of hearts card, caring. Crap, Ah underlined almost everthin'. Ah can' be fallin' for that stupid Swamp Rat. This test was supposed tah prove that. What am Ah goin' tah do now._'

* * *

In a hotel room in Bayville, Jetz is calling Tante Mattie's cell phone to update her on her progress, while Mercy is talking to Henri. Jetz doesn't know where Bella is, but that's partly because they aren't even staying in the hotel. Usually Jetz would just crash at Remy's, but since Bella's with her and Mercy. They decided not to since Bella might find out where he lived that way and they knew that he wouldn't mind them evading his personal space, but he would mind if they accidentally brought Bella with them.

"Bonjour," says a woman at the other end.

"Tante?" asks Jetz.

"Oui, Jetz be dat y'?" asks Tante.

"I was just callin' to tell y' about my progress,"

"I got the profiles y' sent me of de X-men, Acolytes, n' Brotherhood. Dat femme of Remy's really is beau isn' she,"

"Oui, she is. She also doesn' take any of Remy's merde (shit), mais (but) seems to care a great deal about her friends n' family. I also dink dat she likes Remy too, mais (but) doesn' want to admit it."

"Well dat it'll help with de plan, now tell me about de castin'."

"Well of course Remy is Mr. Darcy with Rogue playin' opposite him as his love interest, Elizabeth Bennet."

"Of course."

"I also found out dat dere be a secret relationship goin' on up here so I made dem lovers in de movie."

"Who was dat."

"Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch, and St. John Allderyce, Pyro.

Shuffle of papers is heard on the other end. "Well dey do look good togeder. Why's it a secret."

"He works for her pere (father). Her pere n' frere (brother) are also very protective of her. Her pere threw a large piece of metal at him when he just looked at her fondly."

"Dey really are protective of her. I found her frere's (brother's) file, de garcon (boy) has super speed interesting. N' her pere (father) be Remy's boss."

"Oui"

"He controls metal. So who do you have dem playin'?"

"Since Wanda appears to be bon (good) amies (friends) with Rogue. I made her, Jane Bennet, n' John, Mr. Bingley. It helps dat John n' Remy are also bon amis (good friends). Den I of course cast Bella as Miss Bingley in hopes dat she'll get de hint n' move on."

"Haha, y' actually dought dat would work."

"Non (no) , mais (but) it doesn' hurt to try."

"Who'd y' cast as Mrs. n' Mr. Hurst."

"Well dere is dis couple on de X-men team dat dink dat dey are so great. So I made dem Mr. n' Mrs. Hurst. Dey're Jean Grey n' Scott Summers, Cyclops."

More shuffling of papers on the other end. "Telepathy, telekinesis n' he has uncontrollable laser beams dat come out of his eyes. Dey don' seem dat impressive to me. I'm guessin' dat dey dink dere great 'cause he's de leader of de X-men n' she datin' de leader."

"Oui, dat n' she was popular in high school."

"Well dat makes since. Does Rogue get along with her?"

"Non, she hates her with a passion. Rumor has it dat part of de reason is 'cause she use to have a ding for dat Scott guy."

"Oh, she could do much better den him."

"Oui, I agree. He's so pathetic. Did y' know dat he's afraid of baby chicks? I mean how sad is dat."

"Jetz, what did I tell y' about misusin' y'r powers."

"I know Tante, mais (but) he wouldn' say his lines n' he so stuck up. I ..."

"I don' want to hear y'r excuse y' hear me. Now don' do it again."

"Oui, Tante."

"Now who'd y' cast as Elizabeth's parents."

"Well I cast her mere (mother) , Raven Darkholme, Mystique as Mrs. Bennet. Her mere's (mother's) used her over n' over again wid de excuse dat she's tryin' to make dings better for her. It seemed like a Mrs. Bennet personality to me."

"Oui, I agree n' Lizzy's pere (father)."

"I cast Logan, Wolverine as Mr. Bennet. He's super protective of Rogue n' seems to genuinely care about her. He treats her like she's he's daughter n' she's seems to be his favorite among de X-men filles (girls).

"Dat seems like a bon (good) choice den. N' who's playin' her sisters?"

"I have Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom as Lydia Bennet. She's a wild child. She loves to party n' flirt wid boys, so it seems to make sense to give her de role of a fille (girl) who has a similar personality. I have Amara Aquilla, Magma as Kitty Bennet. Her n' Tabitha are really bon amies (good friends), so I decided to just keep dem as amies in de film. Jubilation Lee, Jubilee, is playin' Mary Bennet. Nobody was really like Mary Bennet, except maybe Jean, but I already had decided dat she should be Mrs. Hurst, so I really just picked her at random. I kinda of feel bad about it. She seems really upset wid de role."

"Dose sound like bon (good) choices. She'll get over it, life just sometimes gives us a bad hand at times. So who'd you cast as Darcy's sister?"

"I cast Katherine, Kitty, Pyrde, Shadowcat as Miss Darcy. She gets along wid Rogue n' is her roommate, so she seemed like a bon (good) candidate for Darcy's sister, who is kinda of Lizzy's friend in de movie. She also looks like she goin' to be helpin' me n' Mercy wid are mission."

"What do y' mean?"

"She's recruited John, Piotr, n' Wanda to help her get Rogue n' Remy together."

"Well dat's bon. Who y' goin' to have play Colonol Fitzwilliam?"

"I have Piotr Rasputin, Colossus, playin' him. Piotr n' Remy are bon amis, but not as much as John n' Remy. It'll be funny dough havin' him playin' de part."

"Why's dat?"

"He's such a quiet person n' Colonel Fitzwilliam is so lively n' never shuts up."

"Y're right dat will be funny to see."

"Well Tante, I have to go. I have to get up early for filmin' tomorrow."

"Alright, Jetz, but y' call me tomorrow to tell me more about de castin'."

"Oui I will. Bye Tante."  
"Bye Jetz."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P.

* * *

The next day, everyone came to the warehouse. Rogue was still trying to understand and deny her feelings for Remy, so when he would flirt with her, she just ignored him much to his confusion. Jetz stated for that day she would need Tabitha, Pietro, Rogue, Logan, Erik, Rahne, Lorna, Bobby, Danielle, Emma, and Jeanne-Marie. They all got in the bus/van and headed off to the other warehouse. Tabitha, Pietro, and Rogue were told to go to the Howlett's house once they were finished getting dressed.

* * *

After they got dressed and were at the Howlett house, Rogue was positioned outside the front of the house, Tabitha just inside the doorway, and Pietro was put outside in the side yard. Mercy signaled that she was ready and Jetz called action.

Tabitha runs out the door and grabs Rogue and pulls her toward the house saying, "Rogue! Come quick! Alvers and Crisp are here. And guess who else? Maximoff!"

The camera is shut off and then Rogue is positioned in the garden with Pietro and then the filming resumes.

Pietro and Rogue just wander around. Pietro says, "I-heard-you-were-going-to-Kent. I-felt-I-could-not-let-you-go-without-calling-to-see-you-once."

"Ah'm very glad yah did. Ah've missed our conversations. Ah hear Ah am tah congratulate yah on yahr forthcomin' betrothal tah Miss King?" '_Ah really wished Ah didn' have tah keep pretendin' tah like him. Ah can' wait until Ah can dislike him._'

"You-must-despise-me," says Pietro.

"Indeed Ah do not! Ah understand, as mah younger sisters are not yet able tah, that handsome young men must have somethin' tah live on, as well as the plain ones." '_Actually Ah do despise yah, but not for that reason. Ah hate that Ah have tah compliment him._'

"Miss-Howlett…I-would-wish-you-to-believe-me-that…had-circumstances-been-different…"

"Had old Mr. LeBeau never had a son. Oh, yes. But life is full of these trials, as my sister Jubilee reminds us daily. Ah sincerely wish yah every happiness in the world." '_As long as it's far away from meh._'

"You-are-very-forbearing."

"Ah flatter myself Ah am! Ah think Wanda would be quite proud of meh." '_She'd be prouder if Ah just hit yah for the hell of it._'

"I-hope-you-and-I, at-least, will-always-be-good-friends."

"Ah'm sure we shall, Mr. Maximoff." '_In yahr dreams maybe._'

"Cut, alright Pietro n' Tabitha, y' can go change into y'r regular clothes n' one of y' send back Logan, Erik, n' Rahne.

* * *

When Logan gets there he is sent to the study and Rogue is placed outside it. Erik and Rahne are told to sit in the carriage. When Jetz calls action, Logan says to Rogue, "Well, Rogue, on pleasure bent again. Never thought of what your poor parents will suffer in your absence?" '_If this were real I really would miss Stripes, but since it's not. I just happy I don't have to do anymore filming for awhile._'

"It is a pleasure Ah could well forego, father, as Ah think yah know. But Ah shall be happy tah see Lorna," says Rogue insincerely. '_Ah wish Ah didn' have tah do this._'

"What of your cousin Mr. Drake and the famous Lady Emma Frost? As a connoisseur of human folly, I thought you impatient to be savoring these delights."

"Of some delights, Ah believe, sir, a little goes a long way."

"Yes. Well, think of me, Rogue. Until you or your sister Wanda return, I shall not hear two words of sense spoken together. You'll be very much missed, my dear," says Logan hugging Rogue then gruffly he says, "Very well, very well. Go along then. Get along with you."

"End scene," calls Jetz, "Logan, y' can back into y'r regular clothes now."

Jetz then directs Rogue to sit in the carriage with Erik and Rahne. When she gets there Rahne is shaking slightly looking at Erik nervously and Erik is just sitting there quietly not saying anything. "What's goin' on here?" asks Jetz annoyed.

"Nothing my dear is going on here. This girl's been doing this the whole time," answers Erik. Jetz looks into Rahne's mind to see that this is the truth and the girl is merely afraid of the Magneto she has heard so much about from her teammates, though she does appear to be happy to have Rogue, who doesn't seem to bothered at all by Erik's presence, there for support. Jetz just walks away, rolling her eyes and Mercy gets in the carriage to start filming. Mercy soon starts filming as the carriage starts moving.

Erik says, "Aye, Rahne. All that land to the left of us belongs to Rosings Park."

"All of it? Oh, Lady Emma must be very rich indeed!" says Rahne. '_Thankfully Rogue's here, at least I have one of the X-men here for support until we get to the next scene._'

"I believe so, I believe so! And she has many favors in her gift. Your sister has made a fortunate alliance!" says Erik proudly refusing to look nervous in front of Rogue. '_I don't feel ashamed to talk about my accomplishments even if they make my present company appear stupid or make them uncomfortable in my real life so why should I pretend I do for a movie production that I don't want to be apart of?_' "Yes, well, I believe the next turn takes us on to Hunsford."

"End scene," says Mercy. They then get out of the carriage to see a new house, that will be know as the Drake's house. Outside the house are Lorna and Bobby. As they get out of the carriage, Lorna and Bobby come closer to them, though Lorna only moves a couple feet while Bobby goes right up to Erik and Rahne although a little nervous about it, with Bobby saying, "Sir Erik! Rahne! Cousin Rogue. I am truly honored to be able to welcome you to my humble abode! My dear Sir!"

"My dear Mr. Drake!" says Erik some how condescendingly.

Bobby appears to ignore it, or perhaps didn't notice the tone, and says, "I am deeply honored to make a humble welcome to the Parsonage…"

As this is going on Rogue makes her way over to Lorna and Lorna says to her, "I am happy to see you, Rogue." '_Not really, I wanted to flirt with Bobby some more._'

"And Ah yah," says Rogue.

Everyone then goes into the house with Bobby leading the way with Erik and Lorna right behind him and Rogue and Rahne behind them. As Bobby goes up the stairs, he says, "The staircase, I flatter myself, is eminently suitable for a clergyman in my position, being neither to shallow nor too steep."

"As serviceable a staircase as I've ever seen, sir. At St. Jame's Court…" says Erik bored. '_I'd rather not being doing this. I could be playing chess secretly with Charles online right now instead._'

"Though it is nothing to the staircases you will see at Rosings. I say staircases, because there are several, and each in its way very fine. And here, if you would permit me, cousin Rogue. This will be your bedchamber, while you are with us. And I trust you will find it comfortable and convenient," says Bobby as they enter a small guest room.

"Indeed it is a very pleasant room," says Rogue bored. '_Ah could be readin' mah new book right now or hangin' out with Wanda or tryin' tah figure out mah feelin' for Remy, while makin' sure that Miss Perfect an' the Professor don' find out._'

"Observe that closet, cousin Rogue. What do you say to that?" says Bobby embarrassedly pointing to the closet in the room. '_I can't believe I have to do this. I look like such an idiot and in front of Rogue and Lorna._'

"Well…" says Rogue amused at Bobby's discomfort.

"Is it not the very essence of practicality and convenience? Lady Emma Frost herself was kind enough to suggest that these shelves be fitted exactly as you see them," says Bobby still embarrassed as he opens the closet.

"Shelves in the closet… Happy thought indeed," says Rogue trying not to laugh.

"She is kindness itself," says Bobby. Erik snorts at that. Jetz glares at Erik and Bobby continues to say, while looking at Erik like he's crazy, "Nothing is too small to be beneath her notice, is it not, my dear?"

'_Now that sounds like the Emma, I know, very critical,_' thinks Erik.

"She is a very attentive neighbor," says Lorna sweetly to Bobby smiling.

"We dine at Rosings Park twice every week! And are never allowed to walk home," says Bobby proudly as if it was true starting to get over his nervousness and embarrassment with Lorna smiling at him.

"That is generosity itself, is it not, Rahne?" asks Erik to Rahne, who just nervously shakes her head in agreement much to Erik's amusement.

"Her ladyship's carriage is regularly ordered for us. I should say one of her ladyship's carriages, for she has several. And now, Sir Erik, you were kind enough to express a wish to see my gardens," says Bobby leaving the room followed by Erik and Rahne.

Rogue and Lorna then go into a parlor to look out the window see Bobby with Erik and Rahne in the garden and Rahne freaking out about the bees.

"Mr. Drake tends the gardens himself, and spends a good part of every day in them," says Lorna.

"The exercise must be beneficial," says Rogue bored.

"Oh, yes. I encourage him to be in his garden as much as possible. And he has to walk to Rosings nearly every day," says Lorna starting to get disgruntly about the state of her fake marriage.

"So often? Is that necessary?" says Rogue still bored.

"Perhaps not, but I confess I encourage him in that as well," says Lorna.

"Walkin' is very beneficial exercise," says Rogue looking around the room to find something of interest.

"Oh, indeed it is. When he's in the house, he is mostly in his book room, which affords a good view of the road, whenever Lady Emma's carriage should drive by," says Lorna clearly upset by all of this.

"And you prefer to sit in this parlor?" says Rogue amused at the fact that Lorna is getting so upset.

"Yes, so, it happens that a whole day passes in which we haven't spent more than a few minutes in each other's company," says Lorna annoyed. '_I can't believe this. I didn't think this character could get any worse and then she does._'

"Ah see," says Rogue still amused.

"I find that I can bear the solitude very cheerfully. I find myself… quite content with my situation, Rogue," says Lorna moodily.

"End scene," calls out Jetz. She then tells Rogue to go back up to her room and for Rahne, Lorna, and Bobby to stay downstairs. She then goes out to the front of the house, where Danielle and Jeanne-Marie, who she got while everyone else was filming, are. She positions them outside the house and has Danielle on the side of the carriage closest to the house and Jeanne-Marie on the other side of her. Jetz then calls action once Mercy says that she's ready. Bobby can then be heard inside yelling, "Lorna, come quickly!"

"What is it?" yells back Lorna.

Rahne then comes running into Rogue's room and says, "Rogue! Rogue! Come into the dining room. There's such a sight to be seen! Make haste!" Rahne runs out of the room and Rogue follows her. Rahne then looks out the window downstairs where they can see Lorna and Bobby talking to Danielle and Jeanne-Marie, the latter two still in the carriage. "Look, Rogue, look!" she says.

"Is that all? Ah expected the pig had got intah the garden! Here's only Lady Emma an' her daughter," says Rogue sincerely bored.

"No, that's old Mrs. Bebaier. With her is Miss Danielle Frost!" says Rahne trying to act excited.

"She's rude tah keep Lorna out in this wind!" says Rogue noticing how there is actually a natural wind outside.

"What a little creature she is!" says Rahne.

"Ah like her appearance. She looks sickly an' cross. Yes, she will do very well. She'll make him a proper wife," says Rogue sullenly. '_Ah'm not bothered by the idea, really Ah'm not. Ah...Ah just think that this whole thin' is stupid._'

"Who, Rogue?" asks Rahne sincerely since she's never read the book or watched this version of the movie.

"End scene," says Jetz. She then takes everyone to a larger house, which will be known as the Frost's house, while Mercy goes to get Emma. Jetz places Jeanne-Marie and Danielle in the sitting room of the house and has everyone else there appear to be walking toward the house. Jetz then starts the scene holding Mercy's camera to start filming.

Bobby says pointing toward the house with a cane, "Mark the windows. There are 64 in all. 64! And I have it on good authority that the glazing alone originally cost in excess of 600 pounds!"

"It's a very handsome buildin', an' prettily situated, sir. An' by no means lackin' in windows," says Rogue, who then adjusts her bonnet a bit.

Bobby appears to notice and says, "Do not make yourself uneasy, my dear cousin, about your apparel. Lady Emma is far from requiring that elegance of dress, which becomes herself and her daughter. She won't think the worse of you for being simply dressed. She likes to preserve the distinction of rank."

Rogue rolls her eyes and says, "Thank yah, Mr. Drake, that is a great comfort."

"End scene," yells Jetz. She then takes everyone to the sitting room, where Mercy and Emma are already waiting. She hands Mercy back her camera. She positions Danielle, Jeanne-Marie, Lorna, and Bobby on one couch in that order, Emma in a chair between the two couches at the end, and Erik, Rogue, and Rahne in that order on the other couch. Bobby and Erik are on the side closest to Emma. Jetz calls for the scene to start once Mercy signals that she's ready.

"An apothecary will serve your needs quite adequately. Make sure it be no one but Nicholson, Mrs. Drake. I shall be extremely angry if I hear you have gone elsewhere," says Emma with an authoritive and dignified manner.

"I have no intention to, Lady Emma," replies Lorna, who is still sulking.

"No indeed. No intention at all," says Bobby happily staring at Emma, whom he finds attractive, which is part of the reason that Lorna is sulking.

"Well. Your friend appears to be quite a genteel pretty sort of girl, Mrs. Drake. Her father's estate is entailed on Mr. Drake, I understand," says Emma.

"Yes, ma'am, and I am, believe me…" says Bobby.

"Do you have brothers and sisters, Miss Howlett?" asks Emma.

"Yes, ma'am, Ah am the second of five sisters," answers Rogue in a bored manner.

"Are any of your younger sisters out?" asks Emma.

"Yes, ma'am, all of them," answers Rogue still bored.

"All? What? All five out at once? The younger ones out before the older are married? Your younger sisters must be very young?" says Emma trying to act shocked, but failing. '_Why should I care? I don't even understand why my character cares. It's not like it effects either of our lives._'

"Yes, ma'am, mah youngest is not sixteen," says Rogue, who now is looking around to find something to amuse her.

"Well!" says Emma.

"She is full young tah be out much in company. But really, ma'am, Ah think it would be hard upon younger sisters, that they not have their share of society an' amusement, simply because their elder sisters have not the means or inclination tah marry early. Sir Erik, wouldn' yah agree?" says Rogue without any emotion besides boredom.

"Well…" says Erik, who is amused by all of this knowing how Emma feels that she should be the center of everyone's attention and Rogue's ignoring her.

"Upon my word! You give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person! Pray, what is your age?" says Emma.

"With three younger sisters grown up, yahr ladyship can hardly expect meh tah own it," says Rogue slyly.

"Miss Howlett, you cannot be more than twenty, I am sure. Therefore there is no need to conceal your age!" says Emma annoyed that Rogue isn't paying her the sort of respect she feels she deserves.

"Ah am not one an' twenty," says Rogue happy that Emma appears to be annoyed by her behavior.

"Mrs. Drake, did I tell you of Lady Metcalf's calling on me yesterday to thank me for sending her Miss Pope? 'Lady Emma', said she, 'you have given me a treasure.' Yes! Yes," says Emma still upset with Rogue.

"End scene," says Jetz, "y'all can get changed back into y'r regular clothes now."

Everyone changes and they all get on the bus/van and head back to the warehouse, where they go their separate ways.

A/N: Please review. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P.

* * *

Later that evening, Jetz calls Tante again after making sure that she's alone. It really doesn't matter if Mercy over hears, but she definitely doesn't want Belle to overhear.

"'ello"

"Tante?"

"Oui, Jetz?"  
"Oui, how are y'? Tante."

"Fine, now n' y'?"

"I'm bon (good), Tante."

"Bon (good). Now, tell me more about de castin'. Y' told me about dat Wanda fille (girl), mais (but) what about her frere (brother) n' pere (father)."

"Well since her frere is such a player, I cast him as George Wickham. I den cast Lexa Howlett, X-23, as Mary King 'cause she seems like de kinda of fille dat wouldn' put up wid his flirtin'. I dought it would be funny."

"Y' would chil'. I don' know where I went wrong wid y'. N' her pere?"

"I cast him as Sir William Lucas 'cause he always walks around like he's so important."

"haha, n' dat does sound like Sir William. Who do y' have playin' de Gardiners"

"I have Professor Charles Xavier playin' Mr. Gardiner. He seems like he's leveled headed n' is father/uncle/grandfather figure to his students. Ororo Monroe, Storm, playin' Mrs. Gardiner. Now de two of dem ain' datin'. Ororo just appears to be de motherly figure of de X-men, so I dought dat since Mrs. Gardiner is like Lizzy's second mother dat it would work out well."

"I agree wid y'. Who y' have playin' deir chil'en."

"Well dere are some younger mutants up here so dey're playin' deir kids. I also dought dat since two of dem don' really have playmates dat dey might find some n' dey did. De kids' names are Jamie Madrox, Dorian Leech, Torpid, n' Sarah, or Marrow."

"Dat always bon, chil'en should be able to act like chil'en for as long as dey can. Who y' have playin Lady Catherine de Bourgh?"

"Well dere dis femme (woman) on de Acolyte's team dat dinks she is so great makin' her stuck-up. Her name is Emma Frost."

"Why she dink dat? Her powers aren' dat great."

"Well she's pretty bon wid her powers. She really dinks dat she de greatest 'cause she dinks she's God's gift to men."

"Now it makes sense."

"Who do y' have playin' her daughter?"

"I just randomly picked one of de X-filles. Her name is Danielle Moonstar, Mirage."

"Alright, n' who do y' have playin' de Lucases."

"Well I cast Lorna Danes, Polaris, as Charlotte Lucas. She has a ding for de Bobby dork , Iceman, what kinda code name is dat anyway at least he made one up dough unlike dat Grey femme, or Robert Drake, dat I cast as Mr. Collins. Dat boy is just plain pathetic hence why he's playin' Mr. Collins. He doesn' seem happy wid de role dough and neither does she, I dinks she a romantic at heart. I also heard dat dree of de Acolyte guys are blackmailin' him, so dat he'll stop lookin' at deir femmes even in pretend, haha. I picked Lady Lucas n' Maria at random. Lady Lucas is played by Archlight n' Maria is played by Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane. I den cast Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock, Psylocke, n' Warren Worthington III, Angel, as Colonel n' Mrs. Forster. I mostly just chose dem because dey are datin'."

"Dey'll get over it. Now who do y' have playin' Mrs. Philips?"

"I'm havin' Rogue's foster mere (mother) playin' Mrs. Philips. Her n' Raven get along n' she also claims to have Rogue's best interests at heart. She also raised de fille (girl). Her name is Irene Adler, Destiny. Everybody else I really just cast at random."

"Well I agree wid y'r choices in castin'. Now how's y'r plan goin'?"

"I dink it's goin' well. I just wish dat femme (woman) would just admit her feelin's it's like she afraid to have too many or really any. I'm guess it's 'cause of all de betrayals."

"Oui, I saw dose in her file. Her mere really did a number on her didn' she?"

"Oui. Well Tante, I have to go 'cause I have to get up early again tomorrow for de shootin'. I talk to y' later."

"Alright, Bye Jetz."

"Bye Tante."

* * *

At the institute of the X-men are not happy with their roles much to the amusement of Rogue and Wanda, who decided that she'd rather hang out with Rogue at the mansion than the Acolyte/Brotherhood base in order to get away from Toad.

"I can't believe that I have to pretend to be in a loveless marriage and be happy about it," says Lorna angrily.

"Well at least you're not constantly lecturing people on how to act and does my character do anything, but play that stupid piano," says Jubilee.

"Well at least neither of you are playing a drunkard. I don't think that my character does anything, but drink and complain," says Scott.

"It's sad that they don't understand their characters that well," says Wanda with amusement to Rogue.

"Why do you say that?" asks Rahne curiously.

"First what do yah think of yahr character?" asks Rogue.

"Well isn't much to think about. She seems like a pretty typical girl. She's a bit shy and nervous, but likes to meet important people with the hopes of moving up in society, so she tries not to offend them. She mostly just appears to young and just entering the whole society thing," answers Rahne.

"She's good," says Wanda to Rogue then she turns to Rahne and says, "That's pretty accurate portrayal of Maria Lucas."

"Now, we'll explain our earlier observantion. First Lorna, her character, Charlotte Lucas, isn' happy with her marriage, she is just tryin' tah save face in front of her friend, who never appeared tah like the idea of her marrying for somethin' other then love," says Rogue knowledgably.

"Next Jubilee, her character, Mary Bennet, is rather odd with her views on life, but that's because she reads a lot of religious works in hopes of adding them to her life like a good Christian woman should," says Wanda knowingly.

"She plays the piano in hopes of findin' a man. She's not stated tah be that beautiful so she is tryin' tah get men tah like her an' want tah marry her based off her accomplishments. The most important thin' for a woman tah do at this time is tah get a husband," says Rogue with a sense of understanding for the time period.

"Lastly Scott's character, Mr. Hurst, is true a drunkard and whiny, but it's because he's rich and use to having his way. He gets bored with society and balls so he drinks a lot to pass the time," says Wanda still amused with the three whiners' interpretations of their characters.

"Your right then they don't really understand their characters do they?" says Rahne now understanding Wanda and Rogue's amusement and becoming amused herself.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thanks


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've had exams and papers and stuff to do. Thanks Wanda W. for the review. I'm starting to think up new ideas for fics that I'll write after this and as payment for me updating this late. I'll give a taste of one of them at the end of this fic.

* * *

Everyone came to the warehouse as usual with Lorna, Jubilee and Scott still annoyed and Rogue, Wanda, and Rahne laughing at their annoyance. Jetz then stated that she would need Rogue, Rahne, Bobby, Lorna, Piotr, Remy, Jeanne-Marie, Emma, and Danielle for that day. They all headed toward the van/bus and went to the filming area. Everyone got changed. Rogue, Rahne, Bobby, Lorna, Piotr, and Remy were all told to head toward the Drake's house when they were dressed. Jeanne-Marie, Emma, and Danielle were told to head to the Frost's house when they were done getting dressed.

* * *

There is a wood near the Drake's house and that where Jetz took Rogue, Rahne, Lorna, and Bobby. She told Remy and Piotr to wait at the house. She positioned Rogue and Lorna to walk together and Rahne behind them. She told Bobby to stay at the end of the path while Lorna, Rahne, and Rogue were at the other end. She then called action after Mercy signaled that she was ready.

"It is beautiful. Ah think, Ah could grow almost as fond of these woods an' hills as yah have," says Rogue as her, Lorna and Rahne walked down the path sincerely. '_Ah should tell Ororo about this place, she would like it._'

"Rogue? We have been here three weeks, and already we have dined at Rosings Park six times! I would never have expected it to be so many!" says Rahne.

"No, nor Ah," says Rogue.

Bobby then comes running up the path behind them and yells, "My dear! Rahne! Cousin Rogue! Mr. LeBeau is arrived at Rosings! And with him his cousin, Colonel Rasputin! The younger son of the Earl of Matlock! They have vouchsafed us the greatest honour. They are coming to call upon us!"

"When, my dear?" asks Lorna.

"Even now, Mrs. Drake! They're hard upon my heels! Make haste!" says Bobby, who then motions for them to follow him quickly back to the house. Rahne, who couldn't help herself morphing into her wolf form and runs toward the house. Jetz just starts laughing, much to everyone's surprise. "What?" she asks in response due to their shocked stares, "I'm not always a bitch just most of de time." No one responses and Lorna just continues on as if nothing happened. She says grumpily as her and Rogue turn around to go back to the house at a walk, "This must be due to you. Mr. LeBeau wouldn't come so soon to wait upon me." '_Not even in real life. I mean what's so great about Rogue. She's always so rude and antisocial._'

"Yah're mistaken, for he dislikes meh as much as Ah do him," says Rogue trying to hold in a smile. '_Ah don' know what's wrong with meh. It's not as if Ah'm happy that that Swamp Rat likes meh_.' She ignores her inner voice laughing at her.

"Make haste! Make haste!" yells Bobby motioning for them to hurry up. '_I just want to get this day and the embarrassment that is bound to come with it over with so that I can go home and play my video games._'

"End scene," says Jetz and she directs them back to the house. She places everyone in the parlor with Rogue and Piotr (but Piotr remains standing for the moment) at table across from each other, Remy on the couch with Bobby kneeling in front of him (much to Remy and Bobby's annoyance), Rahne in the couch opposite (but not directly in front of) the couch Remy's sitting on, and Lorna sitting in a chair with the three pieces of furniture creating a triangle. Jetz calls action and Piotr sits down saying, "Delighted to make your acquaintance at last!"

"At last, sir?" questions Rogue with amusement. '_Because it's not like Ah haven' met yah before._'

"I've heard much of you, and the praise hasn't been exaggerated," says Piotr sincerely with a bit of weariness. '_Remy's practically obsessed with you. Personally if it's anything like it is between me and Kitty then your all he thinks about._'

"Ah can well believe that. Mr. LeBeau is mah severest critic," says Rogue.

"I hope we shall see you frequently at Rosings. I'm fond of lively conversation," says Piotr with disbelief. '_I'm playing a character, who's a chatterbox. Oh no._'

"This yah do not find at Rosings Park?" asks Rogue with amusement. '_Ah've barely ever heard him talk. This will be fun._'

"My aunt does talk a great deal, but seldom requires a response. My friend speaks hardly a word when he comes into Kent, though he's lively in other places. Nobody plays, nobody sings. I believe you play and sing?" says Piotr.

"A little, an' very ill. Ah wouldn' wish tah excite yahr anticipation," says Rogue. '_Ah hate that Ah have tah sing, couldn't we just skip that part._'

"I'm sure you're too modest. Any relief would be profoundly welcome," says Piotr kindly sensing Rogue's discomfort.

Rogue looks over at Remy and notices him starring at and completely ignoring everything that Bobby has been saying. She turns to Piotr and asks, "Can yah tell meh why Mr. LeBeau keeps starin' at meh? What do yah think offends him?"

'_I don't think anything about you offend him_," thinks Piotr smiling.

Remy then gets up ignoring Bobby and walks over to Rogue. He says, "I hope y'r familie (family) is in good health."

"Ah thank yah, yes. Mah sister has been in town these three months. Have yah not see her?" asks Rogue.

"Non. Non, I have not had dat pleasure," says Remy. He then regretfully walks away and sulkily stares out the window.

"Mr. LeBeau an' Ah are not the best of friends," says Rogue to Piotr.

"I'm surprised," says Piotr.

"Why should yah be? Ah always believe in first impressions, an' his good opinion once lost, is lost forever. So yah see, it is a hopeless case, is it not, Colonel Rasputin?" says Rogue smirking. Piotr just smiles shaking his head, while Remy continues to sulk.

"End scene," says Jetz, who then directs everyone to Frost's house, but first films a scene where Rogue is wandering around the woods and accidently meets up with Remy on his horse. They go their separate ways much to Remy's (and Rogue a little to) displeasure.

* * *

At the Frost house, Rogue is positioned in front of the piano with Piotr next to her, the piano is in the room next to the one where they last sat when they filmed there. Emma is sitting in the same chair, on the couch to her right is Bobby, Jeanne-Marie, and Danielle (in that order) and on the couch to her left is Remy, Lorna, and Rahne (in that order). Jetz then calls action when Mercy signals that she is ready.

Rogue starts playing the piano as if she is finishing a song. After she is done, Emma says superiorly, "You will never play really well, Miss Howlett, unless you practice more. You may come to Rosings as often as you like, and play on the pianoforte in Mrs. Bebaier's room. She would be in nobody's way in that part of the house."

"Thank yah ma'am," says Rogue.

"There are few people in England, I suppose, who have more true enjoyment in music than myself. Or a better taste. And if I had ever learnt, I should be a true proficient. And so would Danielle," says Emma as she is talking Remy gets up to go into the room with Rogue and Piotr and Rogue starts playing again.

Rogue notices Remy enter the room and says, "Do yah mean tah frighten meh, Mr. LeBeau, by comin' in all this state tah hear meh? Ah won' be alarmed. Mah courage always rises with every attempt tah intimidate meh."

"I know y' find great enjoyment in professin' opinions which are not y'r own," says Remy smirking.

"Yahr cousin would teach yah not tah believe a word Ah say, Colonel Rasputin. That is ungenerous of him, is it not?" says Rogue still playing.

"It is indeed, LeBeau!" says Piotr.

"Impolitic too, for it provokes meh tah retaliate an' say somewhat of his behavior in Herfordshire, which may shock his relations," says Rogue slyly and she stops playing the piano.

"I'm not afraid of y'," says Remy still smirking.

"What can you accuse him of? I should like to know how he behaves among strangers!" says Piotr.

"The first time Ah ever saw Mr. LeBeau was at a ball, where he dance only four dances, though gentlemen were scarce, an' more than one lady was in want of a partner. Ah'm sorry, but so it was," says Rogue. '_Ah kinda like makin' fun of the Swamp Rat. Ah wish more scenes were like this._'

"I can well believe it!" says Piotr laughing. '_He must have hated that scene._'

"I fear I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers," says Remy rolling his eyes.

Rogue stifles a laugh and turns to Piotr while starting to play the piano again asking, "Shall we ask him why? Why a man of sense an' education, who has lived in the world, should be ill qualified tah recommend himself tah strangers?"

"I…I have not dat talent which some possess, of conversin' easily with strangers," says Remy. '_Remy really hates dese lines._'

"Ah do not play this instrument so well as Ah should wish tah, but Ah have supposed that tah be mah own fault, because ah would not take the trouble of praticin'!" says Rogue tersely. '_Ha like his last line was true of him. He flirts with everything in a skirt, not like a care or anythin'._'

"Y' are perfectly right. Y' have employed y'r time much better. No one privileged of hearin' y' could dink anydin' wantin'. We neider of us perform to strangers," says Remy smiling.

Lady Emma then says to them from the other room, "What are you talking of? What are you telling Miss Howlett? I must have my share in the conversation!" says Emma. Remy rolls his eyes at this.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Everybody, mais (but) Remy n' Rogue can go change into y'r regular clothes." Mercy, Jetz, Remy and Rogue head back to the Drake's house, while everyone else goes to change back into their regular clothes.

* * *

Rogue is set in the parlor where she is writing a letter. Remy is on the other side of the door in the hallway with an extra, who is playing the maid. Once Mercy signals that she is ready, Jetz yells action and Rogue pretends to be writing and looking over a letter. Jetz then calls out cut and they record what Rogue is saying like they have done before. (1) Rogue says into the microphone, "As for the daughter, she is a pale sickly creature with little conversation an' no talent. Ah'm sorry tah be hard on any of our sex, but… Mr. LeBeau shows no inclination for her, an' treats her with the same indifference he shows everyone, but Lady Emma is determined tah have him for a son-in-law, an' she is not a woman tah be gainsaid." After that the filming is resumed and Remy then walks in through the door and Rogue says nervously, "Mr. LeBeau. Mrs. Drake an' Rahne are just now gone intah Hunsford village with mah cousin. Yah find meh all alone this mornin', Mr. LeBeau."

"I beg y'r pardon. I would not wish to intrude upon y'r privacy," says Remy sincerely. '_Especially since in real life she'd probably hit pauvre (poor) Remy._'

"Ah was just writin' a letter tah mah sister Wanda in London. Mr. Allerdyce an' his sisters were well, Ah hope, when yah left London." 'N_ot like Ah think mah character gives a damn about Mr. Allerdyce's sisters, but Allerdyce himself is hard to hate when yah don' know why he left so suddenly._'

"Perfectly so, I dank you."

There is an awkward silence and then Rogue says, "Ah understand Mr. Allerdyce has not much idea for ever returnin' tah Netherfield?"

"It is probable that he may spend little time dere in de future."

"If so, it would be better for the neighborhood that he give up the place."

"I should not be surprised if he were to give it up, as soon as any eligible purchase offers," says Remy. There is another awkward pause and then Remy says, "Dis seems a very comfortable house. Lady Emma, I believe, did much to it when Mr. Drake came." '_Remy really hates dis role. Remy can' believe dat he has to act all nervous and uncomfortable around her. Remy can' even flirt wid her just make awkward n' pointless conversation wid her._'

"Ah believe she did. An' she couldn' have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful recipient," says Rogue.

"Mr. Drake appears extremely fortunate in his choice of wife," says Remy. '_Especially since it's not y'._'

"Yes, indeed he is. Though seen in a prudential light, it is a good match for her as well," says Rogue. "_Especially since it got his character off mah back an' it is fun tah watch Lorna get all upset about her character even though we all know that she likes Bobby. She about as bad as Jean was with Scott._'

"It must be agreeable to her to live within easy distance of her family," says Remy.

"Easy distance? It's nearly fifty miles!" says Rogue.

"What is fifty miles of bon (good) road? Oui (yes), an easy distance," says Remy.

"Near an' far are relative terms. It is possible for a woman tah be settled too near her family," says Rogue.

"Oui (yes), exactly. Y' would not with to be always near Longbourn, I dink."

'_Why does it feel like he wants tah asks meh a similar question in real life?_'

"I shall trespass on y'r time no longer. Please convey my regards to Mrs. Drake n' her sister," says Remy standing up. When Rogue moves to stand up as well, Remy quickly says, "Non, non, please don' trouble y'rself." Then he walks out the door leaving behind a confused Rogue."

"End scene," says Jetz, "Y' two can go change into y'r regular clothes now." As Remy and Rogue went to get changed they felt that there was something there that wasn't there before. It made them both nervous and excited at the same time, but they didn't say anything to each other.

After everyone was in their regular clothes, they got back into the van/bus and went back to the warehouse, where they went their separate ways.

* * *

1- refer to chapters 11, 17, and 21

A/N: Ok this next part is a scene from a fic, where I decided to have an actor filming in Bayville end up liking Rogue and wanting to date her (I know that's vague, but if I say much more. I'll give the whole story away). In this fic the Acolytes and the Brotherhood are living in the manision as well as Magneto, who I've decided to have help Xavier with his cause (similar to what is shown in the ending scenes of the final show). This scene will mostly likely be in the first chapter or at the very least in the second chapter. The fic will probably be named something like "Star Struck in Reverse" or something like that. Please tell me what you guys think of it.

* * *

Rogue and Wanda come into their room, that they share with Kitty, to see Kitty hanging a new poster. Once she is done she practically drools over the man in the poster for the new chick-flick "Lover's Dream" (A/N: If this a real movie, it is purely coincidental. I just made up a title for a film that makes it sound like it's a chick-flick.)

"Kit, Ah think yah droolin'," says Rogue smirking her friend. Wanda also appears amused by Kitty's behavior. Kitty glares at them and says, "Oh come on you can't, like, deny that he's, like, totally hot."

"Ah guess he's alright," says Rogue. Wanda just shrugs in response.

Kitty, annoyed now, sighs and turns to walk away in a huff, when she suddenly turns around and says smirking, "But I, like, guess that you two are, like, too caught up in a certain Cajun and, like, Aussie to notice." She then quickly runs off phasing through walls to put as much space between her and the two now angry goths.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own P&P or X-men.

A/N: Thanks DejectedBlithe and Wanda W. for your reviews. I'm thinking of giving my readers a little taste of some of my other ideas for new fics and them have once I've posted all my ideas for the new fics, then have you guys vote on which one I'll write next. So look at the end of this chapter for another idea I have for a fic. Always love to read my reader's thoughts, so please review. Thanks.

* * *

Later that evening at the Acolyte/Brotherhood base, Remy could be seen sulking and glaring at Piotr. After several hours of this, Piotr finally got annoyed with his behavior and says, "Remy, my comrade, why on earth would I try to take Rogue from you when I like Kitty?" This causes Lance to glare at him, which Piotr pointedly ignores. Remy stops glaring, but not sulking.

"It's just a movie. I don't even think my character views her character as anything more than a friend as do I. Anyway it shouldn't matter, because what Rogue thinks about you is what matter and not how your characters feel about each other."

Remy gives a soft smile and says softly so only Piotr can hear, "I guess y're right, mon ami (my friend). I am just always afraid dat somedin' will make din's worse between me n' Rogue."

"I know; I feel the same way about Katya. We just need to remember to stay trusting each other and helping each other get the girl of our dreams."

* * *

At the mansion, Rogue explains to Wanda her dilemma. Wanda listens and reads the entrée, while trying not to laugh at Rogue's obvious discomfort, though she completely understands her need for secrecy regarding her feelings for Remy.

"Well, it looks to me like you're falling for him."

"Ah know!" says Rogue with a bit of fear and annoyance.

"Rogue, why is that such a bad thing? When you let him, he actually makes you happy, more than anyone else can."

"Ah guess Ah'm just… Ah'm just," says Rogue nervously.

"Just what?" gently questions Wanda.

"Ah'm afraid, that he'll get bored of meh or sick of dealin' with mah powers an' just leave without a word. Ah'm afraid of the pain that'll come with that."

"I understand." Rogue gives her a questioning look.

"Don't give me that look. I've wondered if John'll leave me for someone less complicated. Someone without an overprotective family, someone, who doesn't have all of my anger problems, but then I realize that even though that's possible, that it would hurt more if I never gave him a chance, never gave myself a chance at true happiness."

Rogue looks down in thought. "Ah guess you're right. It's just hard."

"I know and you should take the time to think things over, just don't take forever. Maybe use this movie to your advantage, well obviously not the next couple scenes, but the ones after that to maybe make your move. You have to realize that he'd say yes or his case oui in a heartbeat to be with you."

"Thanks Wanda."

"No problem that's just what friends are for. Us crazy messed up Goths have to stick together."

"Ah guess yahr right," laughs Rogue. "But let's not talk about this with anyone else ok," says Rogue seriously.

"No problem, your secret is safe with me," says Wanda sincerely.

* * *

After inventing the character, Jetz, I've consider writing a backstory to her and Remy and their lives, starting from the day they were born to the present time in P&P, which occurs after Apocalpse. So this scene will be at the beginning of the first chapter of the story. I've changed the description of Jetz in P&P to instead of her having dark brown eyes, to wearing glasses and having blue eyes (There is a significance to the glasses, which won't be explained in this scene, but will be explained in the story.) So here it goes, please tell me what you think of it. I'll probably call it "Twin Lives".

* * *

"Oh Dieu (God) make it stop," screams a woman in her early 20s.

"Y' can do dis honey, just l'un (one) more push," says the man sitting next to her, who also appears to be in his early 20s.

"I can'!"

"Oui (yes), y' can don' y' want to see our oder baby. Come on now, y' can do dis."

The woman pushes agains, while screaming in pain.

The doctor says, "Congratulations, it's a garcon (boy)!" He then turns to the man and says, "Would y' like to cut de cord, again?" The man says, "Oui," and cuts the cord of his second child. The nurse cleans him off and brings him to his mother, while another nurse grabs the child's twin sister and brings her over to her father. The woman soon is holding on to her son, who is now fast asleep as the man holds onto his daughter, who is slowly opening her eyes. _'Oh, no, she's... I hope Anabelle understands_,' thinks the man looking over at his wife, who is still admiring their son. 'D_ose yuex (eyes) are belle (beautiful) dough_,' thinks the man looking back his daughter smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own P&P or x-men.

A/N: Sorry it's been soo long since I've updated. I have little to no excuses. It's been a mixture of procrastination and school. Hope you like this new chapter and I'm about 1/2- 3/4 the way done with the next one.

* * *

Everyone came to the warehouse as usual. Jetz soon stated that she needed Piotr, Rogue, Lorna, Rahne, Bobby, and Remy. They all piled into the van/bus and went to where they were filming. Everyone got dressed and Rogue and Piotr were told to go the woods near the Frost's house.

* * *

Once Piotr and Rogue got there, they were positioned to make it look like they randomly came across one another. Mercy signaled that she was ready and Jetz called out action.

Piotr saw Rogue and said, "Miss Howlett!"

Rogue noticed him and said, "Colonel Rasputin."

"I've been making the yearly tour of the Park. Shall we take this way together?" asks Piotr giving her his arm for her to take. She takes it, while rolling her eyes and says, "With pleasure." After they had been walking for a little bit she asks, "Do yah know Mr. Allerdyce an' his sisters?"

"A little. Allerdyce is a pleasant, gentleman-like man. He's a great friend of LeBeau's."

"Yes. Mr. LeBeau is uncommonly kind tah Mr. Allerdyce, an' takes a prodigious deal of care of him."

"Yes, I believe LeBeau does take care of him. I... I understand that he congratulates himself on having saved Mr. Allerdyce the inconvenience of a most imprudent marriage."

"Did Mr. LeBeau give his reasons for this interference?"

"I understand there were some very strong objection to the lady."

"An' why was he tah be the judge?"

"You're disposed to think his interference officious?" '_If Remy were to do this in real life John and Wanda would kill him and he knows it._'

"Ah don' see what right Mr. Lebeau had tah determine an' direct in what way his friend was tah be happy. But, as yah say, we know none of the particulars. Perhaps there was not much affection."

"Perhaps not. But if that were the case, it lessens the honor of my cousin's triumph very sadly, don't you think? Miss Howlett, are you unwell?" asks Piotr as Rogue stops walking.

"A sudden headache. Perhaps Ah have walked too far today," says Rogue. '_Which in code means "Ah need tah stop talkin' about this or Ah'll kill yahr cousin._"'

"Let us take the shorter way back," says Piotr directing her back to the Drake's house thinking, '_It is a really good thing that this isn't real, because Rogue would probably kill him as well._'

"End scene," says Jetz, "Y' can go change into y'r regular clothes, Piotr. And can y' send Lorna, Rahne, n' Bobby to the Drake's house. Merci."

* * *

Soon everyone, but Piotr and Remy, is at the Drake's house. Rogue is sitting down on a bench in the house while Lorna, Bobby and Rahne are standing around her. Mercy signals that she is ready and Jetz calls action.

Lorna asks Rogue, "You're sure? I would willingly stay home with you, and brave all Lady Emma's displeasure." '_Yeah right, I can't wait until this is all done. I'm so sick of all of this and her._'

"My dear Lorna, I beg you to consider…" says Bobby.

Rogue puts her hand to temple and says in annoyed voice, "Ah shall be quite all right. It's only a headache. It will pass, an' more speedily in quiet an' solitude." '_Because Bobby's character never shuts up._'

"I am quite sure, when all the circumstances are explained to Lady Emma, she will not be angry, for she has indeed such Christian generosity of spirit..." says Bobby.

Lorna interrupts him by saying, "My dear, the time!" '_I hate that he's paying her so much attention. It's just a damn headache._'

"My dear! Why did you not say before? I cannot begin to count the occasions on which her ladyship has impressed upon me the importance of punctuality..." says Bobby rushing out the door. Once they leave Rogue breaths a sigh of relief.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Everyone, but Rogue can change. N' can someone send Remy back dis way? Merci."

* * *

When Remy shows up Jetz places him on one side of the door to the parlor and places Rogue sitting at the table in the parlor. Once Mercy signals that she is ready, Jetz calls action.

Remy comes into the parlor and says, "Forgive me. I hope y' are feelin' better."

Rogue says, "Ah am, thank yah. Will yah not sit down?" Remy doesn't reply he just walks toward the fireplace and stands there thinking, '_Remy can' believe he has to do dis._' He looks at Rogue and thinks, '_Here goes nodin'._'

He then says, "In vain I have struggled. It will not do! My feelin's will not be repressed. Y' must allow me tah tell yah how ardently I admire n' love yah. In declarin' myself dus (thus) I'm aware…" '_Remy really doesn' want to do dis. She gonna hate me for dis. Damn y' Jetz._' "I'm aware dat I will be going expressly against de wishes of mon familie (my family), mon amies (my friends), n', I hardly need add, my own better judgment. De relative situation of our families makes any alliance between us a reprehensible connection. As a rational homme (man) I cannot mais (but) regard it as such myself, mais (but) it cannot be helped. Almost from de earliest moments, I have come to feel for y'… a passionate admiration n' regard, which despite my struggles, has overcome every rational objection. I beg y', most fervently, to relieve my suffering n' consent to be mon wife."

Rogue then said, "In such cases as these, Ah believe the established mode is tah express a sense of obligation. But Ah cannot. Ah have never desired yahr good opinion, an' yah have certainly bestowed it most unwillin'ly. Ah'm sorry tah cause pain tah anyone, but it was unconsciously done, an' Ah hope will be of short duration."

Remy said sadly, "N' dis is all de reply I am to expect? I might wonder why, wid so little effort at civility, I am rejected."

Rogue replies, "Ah might wonder why, with so evident a desire tah offend me, y' chose tah tell me that yah like me against yahr will, yahr reason, an' even against yahr character! Was this not some excuse for incivility if Ah was uncivil? Ah have every reason in the world tah think ill of yah. What could tempt me tah accept the man who has ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister? Can yah deny that yah have done it?"

Remy says, "I have no wish to deny it. I did everydin' in my power tah separate mon amie (my friend) from yahr soeur (sister) n' I rejoice in my success. Toward him I have been kinder dan towards myself."

Rogue looks to the sky thinking, '_Ah can' believe Ah have to defend Pietro._' Then she says, "It's not merely that on which my dislike of yah is founded. Long before, my dislike was decided when Ah heard Mr. Maximoff's story of yahr dealin's with him. How can yah defend yahrself on that subject?"

Remy says, "Such interest in dat gentleman's concerns!"

Rogue says, "Who that knows of his misfortunes, can help feelin' an interest in him?"

Remy says, "His misfortunes! Oui (yes), his misfortunes have been great indeed!"

Rogue says, "And of yahr infliction! Yah have reduced him tah his present state of poverty, an' yet yah can treat his misfortunes with contempt an' ridicule!"

Remy sadly says, "N' dis is y'r opinion of me? My faults by dis calculation are heavy indeed. Perhaps deses offences might have been overlooked, had not y'r pride been hurt by de honest confession of de scruples which long prevented my formin' serious design on y'. Had I concealed my struggles n' flattered y'. Mais (but) disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of de feelin's I related. Dey were natural. Did y' expect me to rejoice in de inferiority of y'r connections? To congratulate myself on de hope of relations whose condition in life is so below my own?"

Rogue says, "Yah are mistaken, Mr. LeBeau. Yahr declaration merely spared meh any concern for refusin' yah, had yah been more gentleman-like. Yah could not make meh the offer of yahr hand in any way that would tempt meh tah accept it. From the very beginnin', yahr manners convinced meh of yahr arrogance, yahr conceit, an' yahr selfish disdain for the feelin's of others. Within a month, Ah felt yah were the last man whom Ah could ever marry!"

Remy replies, "Y've said quite enough, mademoiselle. I perfectly comprehend y'r feelin's… n' now have only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Please forgive me for havin' taken up y'r time… n' accept my best wishes for y'r health n' happiness."

"End scene, y' both can change into y'r regular clothes now," says Jetz. After everyone has changed, they all get on the bus/van and go their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry it took me soo long to update. Please review. Thanks


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own P&P or X-men.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm a 1/4 of the way finished with the next chapter.

* * *

Later that evening at the mansion, Rogue is sitting in her room thinking about that day of filming. '_He really seemed upset about insultin' meh. Does he think Ah hate him? Do Ah hate him?... No Ah don' hate, but what does he think of meh? Maybe Ah should go over tah the base? Yes, that's a great idea. Ah'll just go over tah the base an' say that Ah'm there tah see Wanda_.'

* * *

A little while later Rogue is standing outside the Acolyte/Brotherhood base preparing to knock on the door. She pauses for a moment and then thinks, '_What's wrong with meh? Ah'm not afraid of anything, especially some Swamp Rat._' She then quickly knocks on the door, but she doesn't hear the normal shuffle behind the door. She waits a little longer and knocks again. She finally hears Wanda yelling at the Brotherhood boys before she opens the door. "Hey Rogue, come on in."

Rogue walks in to see the Brotherhood boys, but notices that the Acolytes are missing. Pietro and Toad trying flirting with Rogue and Wanda which promptly got them hexed into a wall. Once in Wanda's room, Rogue says, "Thanks Ah don' think Ah could handle them after today."

"So what happened?"

"Just the usual. Today was the day where Darcy first proposes to Lizzy."

"Yeah, I remember that scene. He was such an ass in it. You're not mad at Remy are you, because he…"

"No, it's just… Ah think he thinks Ah mad at him for it, but Ah'm not. Ah know he didn' mean it. It looked like the words were killin' him by just sayin' them."

"So have you told him this?"

"No, Ah'm afraid of how he'll react."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah'm afraid he'll try to push meh away before Ah can explain myself."

"You're admitting that you like him aren't you."

"Yes."

"Well, they always say that the first step is acceptance. So are you going to tell Logan and Kurt."

"An' have him cut up to pieces an' he's remains strewn across the planet. No thank yah."

"Just wondering. So how are you going to tell him."

"Ah'm thinkin' about usin' the movie tah help meh, but other then that Ah have no idea."

"Don't worry I'll help you and I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Logan and Kurt."

"None of the x-men should probably find out. Scott an' Jean wouldn' take it much better than Logan an' Kurt."

"Got it. No one will know, but us and the Acolytes."

* * *

At a bar in Bayville, Remy, John and Piotr are drinking and talking about that day.

"She hates me. Remy knows it."

"Now, comrade. How do you know that she hates you."

"Well, she was mad de last time Remy had to insult her n' last time de lines were a lot nicer dan today's."

"Yeah, mate, but that doesn't mean she hates you. She forgave you the last time, who's to say that she won't remember what you said last time."

Remy shrugs, but continues drinking. '_Remy's chances with her are really shot now. Remy really hates Jetz at de moment. Remy can' believe dat he actually dought Jetz's plan would work._'

* * *

A/N: Please review. I really want to know what you think of it. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own X-men or P&P. I just own Jetz.

* * *

The next day everyone came to the warehouse. Remy still was very upset and Rogue appeared to be nervous and concerned by it. Jetz quickly though stated that she needed Rogue, Remy, Piotr, Emma, Kitty, Pietro, Cybelle, John, Bella, Jean, Rahne, Lorna, Bobby, and Danielle. They all got into the van/bus and once they got there they all went to go change. Rogue was told to go to Drake's house when she was done, while Piotr, Remy, and Emma were told to go to the Frost's house. Pietro and Kitty were told to wait at the warehouse for Mercy to take them to one of the new houses.

* * *

Once at the Frost's house Jetz tells Emma to go sit in the usual sitting room along with Piotr, while Remy would be at the bottom of the stairs leading into the house. Once everyone is in their places, Jetz starts filming.

* * *

At the Drake's house Rogue is told to say her lines into a microphone held by Mercy. As Rogue says her lines, Remy is walking up the steps of the Frost's house. Rogue says, "Yah are the last man whom Ah could ever marry! Do yah think any consideration would tempt meh? Yahr arrogance, yahr conceit, an' yahr selfish disdain for the feelin's of others! My opinion of yah was decided when Ah heard Mr. Maximoff's story of yahr dealin's with him." _'Ah can't believe Ah have tah say this again. Wasn' once good enough._'

* * *

When Remy reaches the top step of the stairs, he says, "Well at least in dat I may defend myself." Then Jetz stops filming and pulls out a microphone for him to speak into.

* * *

Back at the Drake's house Rogue is told to pace back and forth in the sitting room angrily, while Mercy films it.

* * *

Remy says into the microphone, "Could y' expect me to rejoice in de inferiority of y'r connections? To congratulate myself on de hope of relations whose conditions in life is so below my own?" _'Let's just give her more reasons to hate me. Merci, Jetz._'

* * *

Rogue then speaks into the microphone at the Drake's house, "Yah are mistaken, Mr. LeBeau. Yahr declaration merely spared meh the concern Ah might have felt in refusin' yah, had yah behaved in a more gentleman-like manner." Rogue is then asked to go get Lorna, Bobby and Rahne and come back to the house.

* * *

Remy then goes into the house and Jetz starts filming again.

Emma says as Piotr leaves the sitting room, "Who's there, Rasputin?"

"LeBeau! We'd quite despaired of you!" says Piotr.

"Is that my nephew? Where have you been? Let him come in and explain himself!" demands Emma from the sitting room.

Remy starts to walk up the stairs and says distractedly, "Non. Y' will forgive me. Y'll forgive me."

Piotr asks concerned, "LeBeau, you are unwell?"

"I'm very well, merci (thank you), mais (but) I have a pressin' matter of business. Y'll forgive me. Make my apologies to Lady Emma, Rasputin," says Remy as he continues up the stairs and Piotr doesn't appear to believe what he said.

Remy then goes into a room and sits down at a desk and begins to write.

"End scene," says Jetz and then she holds out a microphone for Remy to speak into. Remy says into the microphone, "To Miss Rogue Howlett. Be not alarmed, madam, on receivin' dis letter, dat it contains any repetition of dose sentiments or renewal offer which were dis evenin' so desgustin' to y'. Mais (but) I must be allowed to defend myself against de charges laid at my door. In particular dose relatin' to Mr. Maximoff, which if true, would indeed be grievous, mais (but) are wholly widout (without) foundation, n' which I can only refute by layin' before y' his connection wid mon familie (my family). Mr. Maximoff is the son of a very respectable man, who had de management of our family estates. My own pere (father) was fond of him n' held him in high esteem. We played together as boys." Shows scene on screen of two boys going fishing. "After his pere's (father's) early death, my pere (father) supported him at school n' at Cambridge, n' hoped he would make de church his profession. Mais (but) by den Pietro Maximoff's habits were as dissolute as his manners were engaging." Shows an actual event where Remy accidentally walked in on Pietro making out with a girl at the base. The girl was embarrassed, but Remy just seemed annoyed with Pietro's behavior (bringing a girl back to a the base even though it was against Magneto's rules to bring back people to the base, Rogue was the only exception, because 1) she kinda scared Magneto and 2) it kept Wanda happy and not trying to kill her teammates/ his lackeys.) and Pietro didn't appear to care at all. "My own excellent pere (father) died five years ago. His attachment to Mr. Maximoff was to last so steady, dat he desired that a valuable family livin' might be his as soon as it was vacant. Mr. Maximoff declined any interest in de church as a career, mais (but) requested, n' was granted, de sum of 3000 pounds instead of de livin'. He expressed an intention of studyin' de law. I wished, rader (rather) dan believed him to be sincere." Remy, and Pietro are filmed in a office were Remy fills out a check and hands it to Pietro.

"Thank-you. I'm-most-exceedingly-obliged," says Pietro to Remy, once he has the check.

"All connections between us seemed now dissolved," says Remy into the microphone.

Pietro runs into Kitty in the hallway outside the office and says, "Kitty," while kissing her hand. She tries to looked in love, but doesn't really succeed.

Remy then says into the microphone, "Being now free from all restraint, his life was one of idleness n' dissipation. How he lived, I know not. Mais (but) last summer our paths crossed again, under de most painful circumstances, which I myself would with to forget. Mon souer (my sister), Kitty, who is more dan ten years my junior, was left to de guardianship of Colonel Rasputin n' myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school to Ramsgate, n' placed in de care of a Mrs. Cybelle, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived. N' dider (thither) also went Mr. Maximoff, undoubtedly by design. She was persuaded to believe herself in love, n' to consent to an elopement. She was den mais (but) fifteen years old. A day or two before de intended elopement, I joined dem unexpectedly. Unable to support de idea of grievin' a frere (brother) whom she looked up to almost as a pere (father), she acknowledged de whole plan to me at once. Y' may imagine what I felt n' how I acted. Mr. Maximoff left de place immediately." During this speech Mercy is filming a scene where Pietro and Kitty are looking cozyish together looking out at the Atlantic Ocean with Cybelle watching them. Remy was at one time filmed in a carriage and sees Kitty and Pietro together. Kitty looks happy to see him, but Pietro doesn't. Inside a house Pietro leaves a room and then the house without saying anything to Kitty. Kitty nervously goes into the room to see "her brother", Remy. He says to her, "Come." She comes toward him and pretends to cry in his arms thinking, '_I, like, can't believe that I, like, have to pretend to like Pietro. That's, like, totally gross._' Remy then continues to say into the microphone, "Mr. Maximoff relinquished his object, which was of course, mon souer's (my sister's) fortune of 30,000 pounds. A secondary motive must have been to revenge himself on me. Had he succeed, his revenge would have been complete indeed. Dis, madam, is a faithful narrative of all my dealin's wid Mr. Maximoff." Remy is then filmed back at the desk and getting ready to leave the house.

* * *

Back at the Drake's house, everyone, but Rogue, is seated at the dining room table with Lorna at the head and Bobby to her right and Rahne across from him. Mercy then starts filming and Rogue walks into the room. Lorna looks at her and says, "You do look pale, Rogue. Why don't you have some breakfast? I'm sure it will do you good." '_Not like I really care._'

"Ah am well, Lorna. Ah've stayed indoors too long. Fresh air an' exercise is all Ah need. The woods around Rosin's are so beautiful at this time of year." Rogue then walks out of the house and Mercy stops filming. Then Rogue and Mercy head to the woods to meet up with Jetz and Remy. Once there and everyone is ready, Mercy starts filming and Jetz calls action.

Remy sees Rogue and says, "Miss Howlett!"

Rogue looks at him and says, "Mr. LeBeau."

Remy then says, "I've been walkin' de grove some time in de hope of meetin' y'. Will y' do me de honor of readin' dis letter?" He hands her the letter and walks away. Rogue looks at it curiously and starts to read it. Remy then says into the microphone, "Dis, madam, is a faithful narrative of all my dealin's wid Mr. Maximoff, n' for its truth I can appeal to de testimony of Colonel Rasputin, who knows every particular of dese transactions. I know not under what form of falsehood Mr. Maximoff imposed himself on y', mais (but) I hope y'll acquit me of cruelty towards him." Then the scene where Rogue and Pietro are talking comes up and Pietro says to Rogue, "I-found-that-I'd-better-not-meet-Mr.-LeBeau. Scenes-might-arise, unpleasant-to-more-than-myself." Then Remy goes back into speaking into the microphone, "De oder charge leveled at me, is dat regardless of de sentiments of eider party, I detached Mr. Allerdyce from y'r souer (sister). I have no wish to deny dis, nor can I blame myself for any of my actions in dis matter. I had not long been in Herfordshire before I saw dat Allerdyce admired y'r souer (sister), mais (but) it was not until de dance at Netherfield dat I suspected a serious attachment. His partiality was clear, mais (but) dough she received his attentions wid pleasure, I did not detect any symptoms of peculiar regard. De serenity of her countenance convince me dat her heart was not likely to be easily touched." During this time the computer screen is showing some of the old scenes with Wanda and John together. '_Wanda n' John would kill me, if Remy did dis in real life._' Remy shudders.

Rogue is then filmed screaming at the letter, "Insufferable presumption!"

Remy then continues to say in the microphone, "I did not wish to believe her to be indifferent. I believed it on impartial conviction."

Rogue is then filmed heading toward the Drake's house saying, "Very impartial!"

Once she gets close to the door, Rahne runs out to her and says, "You've missed the two gentlemen! They came to take their leave!"

"Mr. LeBeau came here?" asks Rogue.

"He went away directly, but the Colonel waited for you over half an hour! Now they are gone abroad!"

Rogue walks past her and says, "Ah dare say we shall be able tah bear the deprivation."

She then goes to her room to finish reading the letter. Remy says into the microphone, "As to my objection to de marriage, de situation of y'r family, dough objectionable, was nodin' in comparison wid de total want of propriety so frequently betrayed by y'r mere (mother), y'r younger sisters, n' even occasionally y'r pere (father)." The screen on the computer shows scenes from the Netherfield ball where the officers are chasing Tabitha to get back a sword, Logan tells Jubilee sitting at the piano, "That will do extremely well, child. You have delighted us long enough," and Raven sitting at the table with Logan, Erik and Archlight saying, "Now there will be a great marriage! And you know, that will throw the girls into the paths of other rich men!"

Remy then continues to say in the microphone, "Mon amie (my friend) left Netherfield for London on de followin' day. Dere I pointed out to him de certain evils of his choice of y'r souer (sister) as a prospective bride. It was not difficult to convince him of y'r souer's (sister's) indifference to him." As this is being recorded a scene where Bella, Jean, and Remy are all standing around John lecturing him, is being shown on the computer screen. Remy continues to say into the microphone, "I cannot blame myself for havin' done dus much."

Rogue is then filmed saying bitterly, "For destroyin' all her hope of happiness? Yes, Ah'm sure yah do not blame yahrself. Hateful man!"

Remy then continue to say into the microphone, "Dere is mais (but) one part of my conduct in de affair on which I do not reflect wid satisfaction."

Rogue then replies looking at the letter, "Astonish meh!"

"Dat I concealed form him y'r souer's (sister's) being in town. Perhaps dis concealment was beneath me. It was done, however, for de best. On dis subject I have nodding more to say, n' no oder apology to offer."

Rogue says to the letter, "Insufferable"

Lorna yells up the stairs, "Rogue!"

Bobby is then to be heard yelling, "Lorna, we will be late!"

"Rogue!" yells Lorna.

"End scene," says Jetz. She takes everyone back to the warehouse and says to them, "I only need Bobby, Rahne, Lorna, Danielle, Rogue, n' Emma. De rest of y' can change back into y'r normal clothes." They all then head to the Frost's house. Danielle, Jeanne-Marie, and Emma are told to go inside into the sitting room. Then Bobby is told to walk on Rogue's left side and Lorna was told to walk behind him and on Rahne's left side. Once Mercy signals that she is ready and Jetz starts filming. The four 'actors' start walking toward the house. Bobby says, "I have endeavored to count the times Lady Emma has invited us since your arrival. I believe it may be as many as ten invitations!"

Rahne corrects to him, "Eleven, counting this one!"

"Eleven! There! You have indeed been favored with peculiar condescension. Do you not agree, Miss Rogue?" says Bobby excitedly.

"Oh… yes!" says Rogue distractedly, she was actually thinking about Remy and forgot that she was suppose to be acting.

"How could anybody think otherwise? And this is your last invitation, on this visit, at least," says Bobby sympathetically.

"It is truly a very cruel deprivation. Ah hardly know how Ah'll bear the loss of her ladyship's company!" says Rogue sacrasticly.

Bobby says truly sympathetic, "You feel it keenly! Yes, of course you do, my poor young cousin." Both Rogue and Lorna roll their eyes in response and Rahne chokes back her laughter.

"Cut," says Jetz and then she instructs them to all go into the sitting room of the house. Once in the house Emma is placed in her usually chair, the one in between the two couches. Rahne and Rogue are on the couch on Emma's right side with Rogue closest to Emma and Bobby, Lorna, and Danielle are on the couch opposite them in that order with Bobby closest to Emma. Mercy then signals that she is ready and Jetz yells, "Action!"

Emma says, "They were such fine young men, and so particularly attached to me! They were excessively sorry to go, but so they always are! The dear Colonel rallied his spirits tolerably, but LeBeau seemed to feel it most acutely. His attachment to Rosings certainly increases. You are very dull this evening, Miss Rogue Howlett. You have scarce spoke two words together. Are you so out of spirits?"

"No indeed, madam," says Rogue bored.

"Of course you are, to be going away yourself," says Emma ignoring Rogue's response.

Bobby starts sucking up, much to Lorna's annoyance, by saying, "Who indeed would not be sad to be deprived of Rosings, and indeed of the gracious…"

Emma interrupts him though and says, "You will write to your mother and say you wish to stay longer. Surely she could spare you for another fortnight."

"But mah father cannot. He wrote tah hurry mah return. Yahr ladyship is very kind, but Ah believe we must leave as planned on Friday," says Rogue. '_If this was real, Logan would subtly be beggin' meh tah come home an' spare him from the others since Wanda wouldn' be back until about the same time as meh._'

Emma replies, "Your father may spare you if your mother can. Daughters are never of much consequence to a father. And if you will stay another month complete, it will be in my power to take you as far as London myself, in the Barouche box! For I cannot bear the idea of two young women traveling post by themselves. It is highly improper! I am excessively attentive to all those things."

"Mah uncle is tah send a servant for us when we change tah the post," says Rogue in response.

"Your uncle! He keeps a manservant, does he? I'm very glad you have somebody who thinks of these things. Where will you change horses?" says Emma.

"At Brom…" says Rogue, who is interrupted when Emma says, "Bromley, of course. Mention my name at the Bell and they will attend you."

Rogue answers, "Yahr ladyship is very kind."

Bobby starts to suck up again saying, "Indeed, we are all infinitely indebted to your ladyship's kindly bestowed solicitude…"

Emma interrupts him again to say, "Yes, yes, but this is all extremely vexing! I'm quite put out." '_Really I don't care, but sadly that'll mean that this pathetic man, I'm sorry boy, won't be falling all over himself to be nice to me. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. At least I won't have to deal with what's her name's attitude. She's as bad as Wanda_.'

"Cut," says Jetz, "Emma, n' Danielle, y' can go change now. N' one of y' send Remy to de Drake's house, s'il vous plait (please). "

Everyone else goes back to the Drake's house. Rahne and Rogue are told to go upstairs to one of the bedrooms with Rogue outside the door and Rahne inside the room next to a trunk of clothes. Lorna and Bobby are told to stay outside. Once Mercy is ready with the camera, Jetz calls out "Action!"

Rogue comes into the bedroom and says to Rahne who is packing dresses into the trunk, "What are yah doin'? Ah thought the trunks went outside before breakfast."

Rahne answers in a worried tone while still packing, "Lady Emma was so severe about the only right way to place gowns, that I couldn't sleep, and I'm determined to start afresh!"

Rogue stops Rahne by saying, "Rahne, this is 'yahr' trunk an' 'yahr' gowns. Yah may arrange them in any way yah wish. Lady Emma will never know!"

"Cut," says Jetz, "Now both of y' go outside."

Once outside Lorna stands by a carriage with a bunch of extras, who she is flirting with to make Bobby jealous, much to Bobby's ignorance. Rahne and Bobby are standing by the carriage. Rogue is placed just inside the house. Once Mercy is ready, Jetz calls, "Action!"

Bobby says to Rahne, "My dear sister, you'll have much to tell your father…"

Rahne just shakes her head excitedly as Lorna says to the extras carrying the trunks, "Bring that one round here."

Rogue comes out of the house and Bobby walks up to her and says, "Well, cousin… you have seen for yourself now the happiness of our situation. Our intimacy at Rosings is a blessing of which few could boast!"

"Indeed they could not," says Rogue as if that's a good thing.

"Indeed. Now you have seen our felicity. Perhaps you may think your friend has made a fortunate alliance. Perhaps more so than... But on this point it will be as well to be silent," says Bobby. '_Or Remy'll kill me._'

"Yah are very good," replies Rogue.

"Only let me assure you that I can, from my heart, most cordially wish you equal felicity in marriage. My dear Lorna and I have but one mind and one way of thinking. We seem to have been designed for each other!" says Bobby waving awkwardly to Lorna trying to look cutesy. This makes Lorna happy, thinking that Bobby is finally getting the hint. She has forgotten that's it's in the script.

"Cut," says Jetz, "Bobby n' Lorna, y' can go change now. N' Remy get over here." Remy had shown up in the middle of the last scene and had been staring at Rogue when Jetz yelled at him. Rahne and Rogue were then put in the carriage and Remy was handed back the microphone. Mercy got into the carriage with Rogue and Rahne. Then she signals them to start, once the carriage starts moving.

Rahne says excitedly, "Oh, Rogue! It seems but a day or two since we first came! And yet how many things have happened!"

"A great many, indeed," says Rogue.

"We have dined nine times at Rosings! Oh, how much I shall have to tell!" says Rahne again excitedly.

"How much Ah shall have tah conceal," mutters Rogue, who then stares out the window as Remy says into the microphone, "Y' must allow me to tell y' how ardently I admire n' love y'."

"End scene," says Jetz, "Y' can all go change back into y'r regular clothes."

Once everyone changed they got back into the bus/van and went to the warehouse where they all went their separate ways home.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. Sorry it took me awhile to put out, but it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to write the scenes with letter without confusing anyone. Please review. I want to know what you think about it.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P.

* * *

Later that night, Jetz calls up Tante.

"Bonjour," says Jean-Luc.

"Bonjour, pere (father). Is Tante dere?

"Oui, I'll go get her?"

"Merci"

Jetz waits for a few minutes until she hears. "'Ello, Jetz."

"Oui, Tante. I just called to tell y' about de filmin'."

"How's it goin'?"

"Not well. Remy's given up on de objective de second she decides to give him a chance."

"I always worried about dat, boy. Well where are y' at now in de filmin'?"

"Elizabeth's just gone home after visitin' Charlotte."

"Hmm. Well she still has to go to Pemberly, if that doesn' fix de situation den we'll dink of somedin' else. D'accord (okay)."

"D'accord. Merci, Tante."

"So she's decided to give Remy a chance."

"Oui."

"Y' dink y' could trick dem to comin' back to de South sometime. I still dink its unfair dat only Jean-Luc n' y' n' Mercy have met her. I don' know why dat boy hasn' dought to introduce her to me yet."

"I'll see what I can do Tante. N' no one can understand how mon frere's (my brother's) mind works."

"Dat's true. Is anydin' else new? Have y' finally found y'rself a homme (man)."

"Nodin' new. Y' know Tante I dink dere's someone at de door for me. Bye."

Jetz then quickly hung up before Tante Mattie could respond.

"Dat was close," said Jetz with a sign of relief. She then heard laughter from behind her. "Dis isn' funny, Mercy."

"Oui, it is," says Mercy through burst of laughter. Jetz merely glares at her.

Once Mercy done laughing she says, "Y' know she right dough. Y' need to find y'rself a homme (man)."

"How do y' know dat's what dat's about?"

"'Cause y' always freak out n' run when de subject is brought up."

"Fine, mais (but) I don' need a homme (man)."

"Oui, y' do. Y' have any prospects or am I goin' have to set y' up."

Jetz groaned and walked out of the room to get as far away from Mercy as she could.

"I bet I could get Remy to help me even," says Mercy to herself.

For the rest of the evening Mercy plans on how to get Jetz a man and Jetz ignores her by playing her music loudly in hopes of drowning her out.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review. Sorry it's been awhile I've been working on my other fic. "The Fear After the Fall".


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or P&P. I only wish I did.

A/N: I'm soo sorry that it has taken this long to update. Basically though, I was busy with school, finding a job (still looking though I have an interview tomorrow *fingers crossed*), working on my other stories (Fear After the Fall though mostly a new fic that I'm currently writing in the Harry Potter verse which I'm probably not going to post until it's completed so that I don't torture my readers anymore with long waits in between updates.), my computer with it's internet problems (I'm using my grandfather's computer and thumbdrive to post this) and just life in general. I really hope that you like it. Now on with the story.

Previously: _Rogue decides to finally give Remy a chance thanks to Wanda's advice, but now Remy has given up thinking that after being forced into another scene that insults her that she'll never give him a chance. Jetz talks to Tante Mattie about Remy and Rogue's relationship status and Tante Mattie asks Jetz when she'll get a boyfriend, a conversation that Jetz decides to quickly avoid and Mercy overhearing decides to do something about._

* * *

The next morning everyone arrives at the warehouse per usual. Today though it seems like Mercy is trying to talk to Remy about something, but he appears to be to busy trying to discreetly look at Rogue, who is having to deal with Pietro's flirtatious attitude much to her annoyance, longingly, which upsets Bella immensely. Jetz merely shakes her head slightly at their antics though she is partially glad that Remy isn't paying Mercy any mind, because she just knows that Mercy is still out to find Jetz a boyfriend. Jetz then calls out that she needs Tabitha, Rogue, Rahne, Amara, Fred, Wanda, Raven, Jubilee, Logan, Warren, Betsy, Pietro, Lance, Sam, Ray, and Evan for today. They all get into the van/bus and head off.

* * *

Once they get there, Jetz tells Tabitha, Rogue, Amara, Fred, and Rahne to go to the warehouse set when they are done getting dressed. Once they are done they go to the warehouse, Rogue and Rahne are told to get into the carriage, while Tabitha, Amara and Fred are told to go to the second story of one of the warehouse building sets.

Once Mercy signals she is ready, Jetz calls out action.

Tabitha opens the window as Rogue and Rahne get out of the carriage. Tabitha yells down to them, "Rogue! Rogue!" Amara also comes to the window. Rogue sees Tabitha after looking up and waves. Tabitha waves back.

"End scene," yells Jetz. She then directs them to a room that is supposed to look like the inside of private dining area, like at an inn or restaurant. She tells everyone, but Fred, who is instructed to stand by the table to go outside the door and then calls out action.

Tabitha comes through the door first followed by Amara, Rogue and lastly Rahne. As they come through the door, Tabitha says, "To see your faces when you looked up! You didn't expect we'd come to meet you."

"No, weh did not," replies Rogue.

As they get closer to the table Tabitha says, "There! Is not this nice? Cold ham, and pork, and salads, and every good thing? We mean to treat you, but you must lend us money, we spent ours." Tabitha pulls out a bonnet as she continues talking saying, "Look! It's not pretty, but I thought I'd buy it anyway."

Amara laughs and says, "It's vile, isn't it?

"Very ugly," says Rogue, "What possessed you to buy it?" '_The more Ah have tah watch Tabitha play Lydia, the more Ah think she fits the part. Ah bet she forgets tah pay her back later as well. That hat really is ugly an' therefore worthless, an' merely addin' tah the many reasons Ah already have about dislikin' this character._'

"There were two or three much uglier! I shall pull it to pieces and see if I can make it up any better," says Tabitha.

Rogue frowns at her.

Tabitha then merely replies sadly, "It doesn't signify what anyone wears, for the regiment will be at Brighton the whole summer! Our hearts are broken!"

"And papa refuse to take us to Brighton," says Amara.

"Ah'm glad tah hear it," replies Rogue happily. '_Ah'm gettin' closer an' closer tah not havin' tah talk tah Pietro for a very long time an' neither time do Ah have tah be nice tah him._'

"Shouldn't you like to go to Brighton," asks Rahne curiously.

"Ah should not," says Rogue. '_If mah character were tah go tah Brighton then Ah would have tah keep dealin' with Pietro._'

"She would. She would love it, when she hears the news about a certain person we know! Shall we tell her?" says Tabitha giggling.

"Yes, and see if she blushes," say Amara also giggling.

Rogue turns to Fred and says, "Yah may go. Weh'll call if yah're needed again."

"Very good, miss," says Fred as he leaves the room.

"Maximoff is not to marry Lexa King after all! She's been taken away to Liverpool and Maximoff is safe!" says Tabitha excitedly.

"Perhaps weh should say Lexa King is safe," says Rogue. '_As well as Pietro, Lexa would have tah kill him if she spent too much time with that annoying speedster._'

"Was there a very strong attraction between them, do you think?" asks Rahne.

"Not on his side! I shouldn't think he cared three straws about her. Who could about such a nasty freckled little thing?" says Tabitha.

Rogue glares at her and Tabitha replies, "Don't look at me like that, Rogue. You think just as ill of her! Pass the celery, Amara. Glad we came to meet you? It'll be merry on the journey home." '_My character really is a bitch. She never has anything nice to say about anyone._'

Tabitha is then handed a microphone for her voice over scene with Amara. In the scene the carriage is going down a road . She says into the microphone, "Amara, you're squashing my bandbox!"

"You should have put it on the roof," replies Amara heatedly.

"If you don't lollop about there is room," argues Tabitha.

"I don't lollop, 'you' do!" exclaims Amara in protest.

"End scene," says Jetz, "Fred, y' can change back into y'r regular clothes. I need Wanda an' Rogue to go to the Howlett's house for the next scene after y'all change for y'r next scene.

* * *

Once Rogue and Wanda get there after changing costumes, Jetz puts them in the room that is suppose to be Wanda's character's room. Once Mercy signals she's ready, Jetz calls out action. Rogue is already sitting on the bed and Wanda comes to sit on the bed as well as she says, "Mr. LeBeau proposed! I can scarce believe it! Not that anyone admiring you should be astonishing. But he always seemed so severe, so cold, apparently. And yet he was in love with you all the time! Poor Mr. LeBeau."

"Ah cannot feel so much compassion for him. He has other feelin's which will soon drive away any regard he felt for meh," says Rogue with a hint of sadness.

There is a moments pause before Rogue asks, "Yah do not blame meh for refusin' him?"

"Blame yah? Oh, no," says Wanda.

"But yah do blame meh for speakin' so warmly of Maximoff?" asks Rogue

Wanda grits her teeth and takes a calming breath before saying, "No. How could you have known about his vicious character? If indeed he was so very bad. But I cannot believe Mr. LeBeau would fabricate such dreadful slander, involving his own sister too. No, it must be true. Perhaps there has been some terrible mistake." '_I can't believe I had to say all of that. This movie is encouraging my brother's ego way too much in my opinion._'

"No, Wanda. That won' do! Yah can' make them both good! There is just enough merit between them tah make one good sort of man. An' for mah part Ah'm inclined tah believe it's all Mr. LeBeau's," says Rogue sincerely.

"Poor Mr. LeBeau. Poor Mr. Maximoff! There is such an expression of goodness in his countenance," says Wanda trying to hold back her annoyance with her character's personality that is the opposite of her own.

"Yes. Ah'm afraid one has all the goodness, an' the other all the appearance of it!" says Rogue lightly.

"But Rogue, I am sure that when you first read that letter you could not have made so light of it as you do now," says Wanda.

"Indeed Ah could not. Ah was very uncomfortable. Till that moment Ah never knew myself. An' Ah had no Wanda tah comfort meh. Oh, how Ah wanted yah!" says Rogue as she hugs Wanda. "There is one point on which Ah want yahr advice. Should our general acquaintance be informed of Maximoff's true character?" asks Rogue once she has released Wanda from there, as they claim according to the script hug.

Wanda sighs and rolls her eyes, but says reluctantly, "Surely there can be no occasion to expose him so cruelly. What is your opinion?"

"That it ought not be attempted. Mr. LeBeau has not authorized meh tah make it public, especially as regards his sister. As for the rest, who would believe it? The general prejudice against Mr. LeBeau is so violent, an' Maximoff will soon be gone. Ah believe we should say nothing at present," replies Rogue.

Wanda reluctantly says, "Yes, I agree. Perhaps he is sorry for what he has done, and is anxious to re-establish his character in the world. We must not make him desperate."

"Oh Wanda! Ah wish Ah could think so well of people as yah do," says Rogue trying not to laugh. '_It must be killin' her tah say these lines_.'

"End scene," says Jetz, who then goes to get Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Logan, and Raven for the next scene.

* * *

Once everyone is there Jetz sits them in the dining room with Logan at the head of the table right behind the window and Raven opposite him with Amara on her right side and Tabitha on her left. While Rogue was on Logan's right side and Wanda was on e his left. Jubilee was sitting in between Rogue and Tabitha. Mercy signals she is ready and Jetz calls out action.

"Won't you speak to papa, Rogue, about our going to Brighton? You know he listens to your advice," begs Tabitha.

"Yah flatter meh, Tabitha. In any case, Ah shouldn' attempt tah persuade him. Ah think it's a very good thing that the regiment is removed from Meryton, an' that weh are removed from the regiment," replies Rogue smugly.

"Oh, Rogue, how can you say such a thing?" says Raven happily. '_Good my daughter already realizes what a nuisance boys and men are even without me having to teach that fact to her._' Jetz merely glares at her in annoyance since that was not what the script said her reaction should be nor was Jetz happy with Raven's current thought process.

"Very easily, ma'am. If one company causes such havoc in our family, what would a whole campful of soldiers do?" asks Rogue.

"A whole campful of soldiers!" says Tabitha dreamily. '_Does all this girl think about is boys? She needs to get a life or something._'

Raven looks annoyed, but decides to say the line anyway even though she'd rather not. She really didn't want to be on Jetz's bad side. "I remember when I was a girl. I cried for two days when Colonel Miller's regiment went away. I thought I should have broke my heart!"

"I shall break mine," says Tabitha stubbornly.

"And I!" agrees Amara vehemently

"There, there, my dears. But your father is determined to be cruel," says Raven. '_That was a bitter sweet line. I get to insult Logan, but I had to call those two brats my dears._'

"I confess I am. I'm sorry to be breaking hearts, but I have no intention of yielding," says Logan cheerily, well as cheerily as Logan gets. '_Yes, the farther away those boys are away from these girls the better, both in real life and in this movie._'

"I shall not break my heart, papa. The pleasures of Brighton would have no charms for me. I should infinitely prefer a book," says Jubilee sulkily. '_My character never has any fun._'

"Mrs. Worthington says she plans to go sea-bathing," says Amara.

"I am sure I should love to go sea-bathing," says Tabitha longingly.

"A little sea-bathing would set me up forever!" says Raven.

"And yet, I am unmoved. Well, well. I'm glad you are come back, Rogue. I'm glad you are come back, Wanda," says Logan in a happy manner.

"I want to go to Brighton," whines Tabitha.

"End scene," says Jetz. She then directs Rogue and Wanda out to the garden and has Raven, Tabitha, and Amara wait to come on off to the side. Jetz then calls out action once Mercy has signaled that she is ready.

Rogue walks over to Wanda and says, "Yah are not happy, Wanda. It pains meh tah see it."

"It is just that I did… I'm afraid I still do prefer Mr. Allerdyce to any other man I've met, and Rogue, I did believe he...Well, I was mistaken, that is all. I am resolved to think of him no more. There. Enough. I shall be myself again, as if I had never set eyes on him. Truly, Rogue, I promise. I shall be well. I shall be myself again. I shall be perfectly content," says Wanda moodily thinking about what it would be like if John were to leave her in real life.

Wanda then walks toward the house as Raven comes into the garden. Raven then says, "Well, Rogue, what do you think now about this sad business of Wanda's? I cannot find out that she saw anything of Bingley in London. Well. An undeserving young man! And I don't suppose there's any chance of her getting him now. If he should come back to Netherfield, though."

"I think there's little chance of that, mamma," says Rogue cringing as she says mamma.

Raven appears to only acknowledge Rogue's response by cutting the flowers of the bush in front of her roughly and saying, "Oh, well. Just as he chooses. No one wants him to come! I shall always say he used my daughter extremely ill! If I was her, I would not have put up with it. My comfort is, she will die of a broken heart, and "then" he'll be sorry for what he's done! So, the Drakes live quite comfortable, do they? I only hope it will last. And I suppose they talk about having this house too when your father is dead? They look on it as quite their own, I dare say?"

Rogue bites back a laugh and says, "They could hardly discuss such a subject in front of meh." '_This would be her response tah; she would try tah make meh feel guilty about mah decision tah refuse a guy she planned for meh tah marry._'

"I make no doubt they talk about it constantly when they're alone! If they can be easy with an estate that is not lawfully their own, so much the better! I should be ashamed of having one that was only entailed upon me!" replies Raven angrily.

Tabitha then runs into the garden followed by Amara. Tabitha is holding a letter and says excitedly, "Mamma, Mamma! Rogue! Guess what! You never will, so I'll tell you. Mrs. Worthington has invited me, as her particular friend, to go with her to Brighton. Colonel Worthington is to take a house for us!"

"I'm so happy! What an honor, to be singled out!" says Raven with fake excitement though she pleased by the fact that she won't have to deal with Tabitha or her character for a while.

"Is it not unfair, Rogue? Mrs. Worthington should have asked me as well. I may not be her dearest friend, but have as much right to be asked! And more too, for I am two years older!" says Amara heatedly and then walks away after Tabitha reluctantly laughs in her face as a response.

"I'll buy her a present, I dare say. There's no call to be in a miff because Mrs. Worthington likes me best," says Tabitha again reluctantly in a haughty voice.

"Before yah crow too loud, remember papa has not given yah permission tah go. Nor is he like tah," says Rogue warningly. '_Nope, Logan would not let any one of the girls go somewhere where there were many more boys then girls. He'd flip his lid at the thought of it._'

"Papa won't stop me. Not when I'm invited by the Colonel to be his wife's particular companion! I need new clothes, for I've nothing fit to wear, and there will be balls and parties every night!" says Tabitha. '_My character must not have Logan for a father-figure, because that wouldn't stop him at all from letting me or any of the other girls from going. He'd probably even watch us closer to make sure that we didn't disobey him._'

"Of course you shall have new things! We wouldn't see you disgraced in front of all the officers," says Raven. '_I think I'm developing a headache from this scene._'

"Oo! All the officers!" says Tabitha excitedly. '_I really hate this scene. I'm getting soo annoyed with my character._'

"End scene," says Jetz. She then directs Rogue into Logan's study where Logan is for the next scene. Once Mercy is ready, Jetz calls out action.

"I understand your concern, my dear, but consider: Tabtha will never be easy until she has exposed herself in some public place, and here is an opportunity for her to do so, with very little expense or inconvenience to her family," says Logan annoyed with his line. '_What's wrong with this guy? I wouldn't let Tabitha, or any of the other girls, go anywhere near that many men especially alone, that's just asking for trouble._'

"If yah were aware of the very great disadvantage tah us all, which has already arisen from Tabitha's unguarded an' imprudent manner, yah'd judge differently," replies Rogue amused by the fact that Logan has make this argument with her. If this was real life, he would whole heartedly be agreeing with her.

"Already arisen? Has she frightened away some of your lovers? Don't be cast down, Rogue. Such squeamish youths are not worth your regret. Oh come, Rogue," says Logan very annoyed by the idea of men being interested in Rogue.

"Indeed yah are mistaken. Ah have no injuries tah resent. Ah speak of general, not particular evils. Our… position as a family, our very respectability, is called intah question by Tabitha's wild behavior. Ah must speak plainly. If yah do not check her, she will soon be beyond the reach of amendment. She will become the most determined flirt that ever made herself an' her family ridiculous! Yah know that Amara follows wherever Tabitha leads. Don' yah see that they will be censured an' despised wherever they are known? An' that they will involve their sisters in their own disgrace," says Rogue.

"Rogue, come here. Don't make yourself uneasy, my love. Wherever you and Wanda are known, you must be respected and valued. And you will not appear to any less advantage for having a couple or… I may say, three very silly sisters. We shall have no peace at Longbourn if Tabitha does not go to Brighton. Colonel Worthington is a sensible man. And luckily she's too poor to be an object of prey to a fortune hunter. Leave it now, Rogue. I believe all will turn out well," says Logan even more annoyed by what he has to say.

"End scene," says Jetz.

"Just know that in real life this is not how this would play out," says Logan leaving the room angrily.

Jetz just looks after him annoyed. She turns to Mercy and says, "Can you send an extra out to get him to come back for the next scene? It's in the warehouse."

Mercy nods her head and goes to do as Jetz asks as Jetz goes to get Tabitha, Betsy, Warren, Lance, Sam, Evan, Pietro, Ray, Raven, and Rogue ready for the next scene.

* * *

Once everyone has arrived at the warehouse, Jetz starts putting people in their places in the set that shows someone's sitting room while Mercy gets her camera set up. Logan is still angry, but the extra reminded him of what happens when you upset Jetz so he reluctantly came back. The officers, Tabitha, and Betsy are in one large group, while Logan, Raven, Pietro and Warren are in another group and Rogue is off by herself. Once Mercy signals she is ready and everyone is in place, Jetz calls out action.

"We are so desolated, Colonel, that the regiment is to leave Meryton, but words cannot express what we feel about your kindness to our dear Tabitha," says Raven insincerely. '_I still can't believe I have to say all of this_.'

"Well, ma'am, it appears that Mrs. Worthington cannot do without her. Look at the pair of them. Thick as thieves! Lord knows what they find to talk about. But anything to keep the ladies happy. What do you say, Maximoff?" says Warren bored. '_I highly doubt that Betsy and Tabitha would be the best of friend in real life. They don't have much in common, but I don't think that they would hate each other either._'

"I-say-amen-to-that, sir," says Pietro and then leaves the group to walk over to Rogue and says to her, "There's-one-lady-I-shall-be-very-loath-to-part-from." '_That-is-so-true._'

"Weh must try tah bear it. Yah are for Brighton. Ah'll be tourin' the Lakes with mah aunt an' uncle. Ah dare say weh'll find ample sources of consolation an' delight… in our different ways," says Rogue happy to finally be able to have her character dislike Pietro's character.

"Perhaps. How-did-you-find-Rosings?" ask Pietro.

"Interestin'. Colonel Rasputin was there with Mr. LeBeau. Are yah acquainted with the Colonel?" asks Rogue.

"I… To-some-respects, yes, in-former-years. A-very-gentlemanly-man. How-did-you-like-him?" responds Pietro.

"Ah liked him very much," replies Rogue.

"His-manners-are-very-different-from-his-cousin's," says Pietro.

"Yes. But Ah think Mr. LeBeau improves on closer acquaintance," says Rogue sincerely.

"Indeed? In-what-respect? Has-he-acquired-a-touch-of-civility-in-his-address? For-I-dare-not-hope-he-is-improved-in-essentials," says Pietro.

"No. In essentials, Ah believe he is very much… as he ever was," says Rogue cryptically.

"Ah," says Pietro nervously.

"Ah don' mean tah imply that either his mind or his manners are changed for the better. Rather: Mah knowin' him better improved mah opinion of him," says Rogue sincerely.

"I-see," says Pietro disappointedly.

"Maximoff. Maximoff. Come here," yells Betsy Worthington annoyed that now she has to deal with Pietro.

Pietro walks toward Betsy and says, "At-your-service, ma'am!"

Rogue happy about this says quietly, "Yes, go, go. Ah would not wish yah back again." '_Isn' that the truth!_'

"End scene," says Jetz, "Alright everyone, mais (but) Tabitha, Raven, Logan, Jubilee, Amara, Rogue, n' Wanda, change into y'r regular clothes." She then guided the chosen few toward the Howlett house.

* * *

Once outside the Howlett house, Jetz has everyone crowd around a carriage set outside the front door of the house. She then calls action, once Mercy signals that she was ready.

Tabitha walks excitedly toward the carriage only turning back to say, "Goodbye, papa. Goodbye, mamma."

Raven follows after her saying insincerely, "Tabitha, my dear, we shall miss you most cruelly!" '_I really hate these lines. Like I really care about Tabitha's leaving real or fictional._'

"I shall write every day of what I'm doing and make you wild with envy," says Tabitha. Amara moans, sad that she is not able to go.

"I can't help it!" replies Tabitha.

Jubilee just rolls her eyes and says, "I shall not envy her a jot!" '_My character never gets to have any fun. It's just not fair._'

Tabitha gets into the carriage saying, "I must go. Goodbye, Wanda. Goodbye, Rogue! If I see any eligible beaux for you, I'll send word express!" She then slips on the step getting in and once she has righted herself laughs and says, "Lord, what a laugh if I should fall and break my head."

"I wish you would," says Amara bitterly.

Once Tabitha is in the carriage and the door is shut, she sticks her head out the window and says as the carriage rolls out of the grounds, "Bye! Bye!"

Amara starts to cry. Logan looks at her with nervous annoyance and says, "Never mind, Amara. I dare say, in a year or two you'll have got over it tolerably well."

Amara merely sobs a little louder. Logan definitely annoyed now says, "If anyone should ask for me, I shall be in my library, and not to be disturbed." As he walks into the house, Jetz states that the scene is over and tells everyone to change back into their regular clothes.

Once everyone is dressed and in the van/bus, they head back to the warehouse where they split up and go home.

* * *

A/N: Again I'm sorry it took so long to update. R&R, please and thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own X-men or P&P.

* * *

Later that night at the Bayville City Park, four mutants were continuing their plot ideas for Operation "Get Rid of Bella" and Operation "Get Rogue and Remy together".

"So, we've run into a rough patch with Operation "Get Rogue and Remy Together"," says Wanda.

"I'll, like, say. Rogue and Remy have finally, like, admitted that they like each other to themselves, but are now going to, like, put off telling each because Remy, like surprisingly enough, is afraid of reject," says Kitty.

"Sheila's, we still have hope yet though. Oy mean didn't Rogue say that she was going to tell him through the movie, so as long as we can get him to realize that she's being sincere then there shouldn't be a problem," says John.

The four continue to discuss the issue as well as discuss how to get rid of Bella when the time comes, which after looking at the script again, they realized wouldn't be until they were completely done filming.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Tabitha is sitting alone in her bedroom, thinking about her character. 'She is such a jerk to everyone. I mean I'm self-centered, but even I'm not that bad. I guess not everyone agrees though. Do they think that I'm deaf or something? I can't believe that even Amara thinks that I'm exactly like my character.' Tabitha starts to cry. 'Augh, and now their stupid words are making me cry. I mean and who are some of them to judge. It's not like they're much better. Jean often acts like she's better then the rest of us or like she's are mom or something. Amara is just as bad as I am if not worse when it comes to being self-centered. Jubilee is..."

Just as Tabitha was about to finish that thought, her roommate, Amara, comes in startling Tabitha. Amara sees Tabitha's face and says, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Tabitha. 'Not like you really care."

"Alright then," says Amara not really believing her, but knowing that unless Tabitha wants to talk about it, she won't. "Well dinner's ready. So..."

"I'll be down in a second," replys Tabitha.

"Okay then," says Amara, who then leaves figuring it's best to let Tabitha freshen up by herself.

Tabitha washes her face to get rid of any trace of tears and then heads downstairs for dinner, even though she's not really that hungry.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I'm not very happy with it, but it was the best that I could come up with.

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated last.

Excuses include:

Work (including looking for it)

School (Papers, Exams, Practicing Russian (the language))

Writer's Block

Other Stories (I have a Harry Potter (Dramione) story in the works, I'm also trying to remember exactly I wanted "Star Struck in Reverse" to go, and focusing on the fact that I have major writer's block on "Fear after the Fall" and considering revising some chapters.

Friends/Family

Laptop crashing (Actually still don't have a computer. I'm using a local computer, while procrastinating in writing a paper for class due next week (though the optional rough draft that I should do is due tomorrow)

Reading other people's stories (There are some really good ones out there. I mean the kind that you forget about things like sleep, food, etc., while reading.)

I know they're pathetic, but here they are


End file.
